Silent Screams
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: It all started because of Eddy's prank and everything went chaos. Rated M for Profanities, violence and etc. Dark Fic. BoyXBoy. Songfics, KevEdd, OCs Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, Rave belongs to Kikakurry, Allex belongs to AzrielRhey. I'd like to thank AzrielRhey for the wonderful cover photo. I am totally loving it.
1. Boys just wanna have fun

**Hullo guys, this is going to be my first cartoon, first boy's love and first time doing this. I am actually writing RyoSaku fics (The Prince of Tennis anime) and while I am still thinking of a plot, my thoughts of making a different story from my original pairings take place. So, please have mercy. I don't know if I do well in this but I do hope you'll love this first chapter. Mostly, the chapters are song-related.**

 **Note: This is rated M, by the way because of profanities, violence, implied sexual activities (not sure for the clear ones, probably I'll go for non explicit), and mostly dark scenes. I love dramas so this include some too. But I'll assure you this is going to be a happy ending, if you allow me to continue, that is.**

 **Another note: The reason I wrote this was because of Malec (The Mortal Instruments) and Solangelo (Implied pairing from Percy Jackson series). I was, actually am inspired of their stories and I couldn't help but to write one. Save for anime with the same genre.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Boys just wanna have fun**

 **Chapter Summary: It all started of Eddy's small prank and everything became a chaos.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked along the hallway inside the campus. Today was marked the first day of the semester. Every student of Peach Creek was not seriously excited about this fated day but, of course, yours truly. It was totally absurb for a guy to like studying while the others should have been dilly dallying around.

But I was different.

People often called me by names. Dork, Nerd, Bookworm, The Geek, The Walking Encyclopedia, Anything that went by my appearance. It was just the first day of the class so who would not?

Eddward here, by the way. I am a freshman from the Peach Creek University. I graduated high school in the same university and was offered to continue my studies by having a full scholarship. It was actually a good idea and I didn't have to work too much on my papers. It would be an opportunity for me and the chances for the doors to open of being a teacher someday would be high.

So why not? I grabbed it.

I made my way to my locker. Just before the summer break ended, I fixed everything from locker to dorm needs. I didn't actually need to stay in dorms but since I spent too much time studying, it was better to have one. No one at home was going to welcome me anyway. Saved for notes and non-consistent messages from my parents.

Sighing, I grabbed my books and closed my locker when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, sockhead!"

A smile formed from my lips as I turned around and faced the person who 'called' me, "salutations, Eddy," I greeted and looked at the tall person beside him, "and Ed."

Ed who was abliss of the sound of his name jumped on me and greeted me with a tight hug, "Hi Double D! I miss you!"

I chuckled at his antics as I tried to pat his back. I could never get used of his behaviour and my goodness, of his smell, "Likewise Ed."

"What's the catch? Excited already on our first day of school?" Eddy asked me.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Eddy." I answered as Ed let go of me.

The shorter guy huffed and rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't have asked."

Another chuckle came from my lips, "Well, come on. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day, would we?" I said walking ahead of them.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Eddy said as he followed behind while Ed followed him.

It felt so good to see familiar faces like my best friends. It wasn't like I couldn't see them last summer breaks, it felt so nice to see them at school doing things together. Ed and Eddy wouldn't be staying at dorms unlike me and so the rest of the Cul-de-sac kids, not like they weren't kids anymore. I was in the middle of explaining my plans for the day to my best friends when someone bumped me on my shoulder. I almost stumbled forward if it weren't for Eddy who grabbed me to my other arm.

"Watch it, dork!"

I stared closely to the guy who bumped me. He was rather tall and quite big. I knew him but I couldn't remember his name.

"You watch it, punk!" Eddy answered for me. I shushed him as panic shot right through me.

Before the guy could retort, a rather familiar figure pushed him forward, "Stop making a commotion in the hallway Chad!"

I instantly grabbed my shoulder as I watched the newcomer. He had his signature hat attached on his head. A jersey doning his athletic body and a stoic expression on his face as he stared back at me, "Oh, it's you."

"G-greetings, Kevin." That was all I could say. There were words I wanted to say to this guy in front of me but somehow, words were betraying me at this moments. Two more guys which I was also familiar with came behind him. A teal-green haired and a violet haired guy both stared at me. This time, I lowered my eyes.

"It has been a while, Double Dork!" The teal-haired guy said which was followed by a chuckle. I could hear the other guy huff sensing that he would never say anything. They were Kevin's best buddies and if I remembered it correctly, which was no doubt that I did, their names would be Rolf, Nathan and Rave.

Before I could say anything, the other guys behind them shoved them forward. That was the time I remembered the guys. They were from football team.

"They are getting on my nerves," Eddy firmly said beside me, "You should keep your distance from him.""

"What? Who do you prefer to?" I looked at my best friend.

"Kevin and the rest of them, duh,' He said loosening up as we watched the whole team left the area, "Things are not the same anymore now that they are here "

Eddy's words were planted in my brain. We never saw Kevin and the rest of the team since the start of the summwr break. It was actually a peaceful summer vacation without our bullies. I would have been lying if said to myself but I didn't feel relieve of not seeing them for almost three months of vacation.

"But things are getting exciting since they arrived." Eddy grinned as he brushed both of his hands in front of him.

"What are you planning?" I asked not feeling good the moment he said his words.

"Yeah, Eddy, what is so exciting about?" Ed asked looking alternatively between us, "More gravy? Alien abduction? Chickens attack?"

"It's more than that, Lumpy," Eddy said and pushed both Eddy and me ahead, "Now get your butts roll on the floor before we come late on our first class. Mr. Smarty-pants here does not want it for being one."

I tried forgetting what he was planning to do as we made our way to our first class. Somehow, I was worried of his earlier thoughts he said about the readhead bully. Eddy was right. Staring at Kevin's eyes were intimidating and that was proven when I stared at them a while ago.

Kevin himself was intimidating.

 **xxx**

The first day was rather uneventful for me but that didn't mean I did not enjoy it. I was a simpleton as I admitted it to myself. I liked ordinary lives and nothing could change that.

What could go wrong?

Those where my thoughts before someone grabbed my hand and dragged me out as I left the library. I left the classroom earlier as soon as the lesson was over. I asked the librarian to allow me of being her assistant for the whole semester, which she happily accepted. To our surprise, Kevin and Nat were our classmates for most of our classes, much to both party's chagrin. Chad, Rolf, Rave and rest of the team were just in the other classroom next to us. Thinking back to my earlier action, I saw the figure who was dragging me in the hallway,

"Eddy! What are you doing?" I asked trying to break free from his grip, "It's inappropriate to run in the hallway! Let go of my wrist this instant!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were saving you life from getting killed!" Eddy said behind him.

My eyebrows burrowed as I became speechless. Soon after, I heard footsteps following us. Ed was behind us as if he was having all the fun in the world. I turned my vision in front and retorted, "Just what did you guys do this time? On the first of the class rather?"

"Eddy and I placed thumb tacks in the whole team's sneakers while they were practicing in the field!" Ed said as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"You did what?!"

"You should have been there and seen their faces. They were priceless!"

"Eddy!"

"Quit it sockhead! I told you it would be exciting," Eddy said ignoring him, "It's also for a payback for bumping into yo-"

He was stopped short when a figure blocked our way ahead of us. My eyes widened when I recognized the person who bumped me this morning. He was limping, a sole proof that he was a victim of Eddy's prank. Chad was with the other two, "You'll pay for this."

Eddy shrugged as if it was really nothing, "It would have been better if I put something suitable," He smirked at him, "Something that would go over your athlete's foot."

"What is better than thumb tacks, Eddy?" Ed simply asked the other.

I tried talking our way out before Eddy could answer him but footsteps behind finally approached us. Kevin and the rest of the team with the same condition were glaring daggers at us except for Nat who found the situation rather amusing.

"Do you have any death wish?" Chad asked bending his knuckles as if they were itching to punch someone, which I feared they would any time now., "before I kill you?"

"My wish?" Eddy asked mockingly, waving his question, "Oh, you should not have. Well, your own death may be preferable for a wish."

"You asked me for it!" Chad gritted his teeth before he charged at us.

"ATHLETE'S FOOT!' Ed shouted as he followed Eddy who also charged in front.

I tried stopping them but Eddy pushed me backwards real hard. I firmly closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain that I soon would experience. But there was no pain. Something firm touched my back. Hands grabbed my shoulders. When I was certain that I was not going to fall, I slowly opened my eyes. Turning around, I saw Kevin giving me the stoic reaction and I couldn't help but stare back. I held my breath for a couple of seconds as I didn't know what to do.

"You stay out of this." He muttered clearly before roughly pushed me to the wall beside him. There was a slight feeling that I thought he gripped my shoulders before letting me go. I also watched Rave and Nat followed Kevin and joined the commotion.

To my horrible vision, I could see my best friends fighting for their lives. It was terrfying and the corridor was a total mess. Some students came to watch like they didn't have anything to do. If this went on, the teachers would see and things would go bad.

I never wanted to receive such punishment on our first day, not because I am saving myself for the scholarship.

They were my friends for goodness sake.

Without thinking too much, I dived myself in and landed before Eddy, who was bruised all over. I closed my eyes when I saw a fist in front of me but stopped short before it totally hit me. I slowly opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. Ed was lying on the ground near us. I knew that he was breathing because of his lungs' movements and I felt relieved for that.

"Stop this instant!" I shouted to my lungs and willed myself to face the jocks in front of us, "This is totally unfair. Why could you just remain students for once? It's only just the first day of school!"

The rest of the team stared agape at him. My arms were spread as I tried stopping the whole fight. My eyes landed on Chad who was smirking at me.

"Students, you say!" He took a step front of me and tapped his foot to my face. I tried not to wince at the germs his shoe was giving to my face, "Why don't you tell that to your dorky friend, dork!" The others laughed with him after he said that.

"It seems that both parties are unaware of the situations. Need only to be reminded for that," I bravely said and I couldn't stop being overprotective when it came to my best friends. I knew that I would regret my actions and words later but so be it, "It's too early to get detentions!"

Chad was about to retort but Nat stopped him, "Double dorkable is right, It's just the first day. Save the victory for them."

The others whispered as if they were considering my words. Eddy was grunting, probably because of the pain he felt all over his body. I tried to ignore that and tend to him and Ed later. I turned my face to the captain of the team. I was not even sure if he was smirking or not. His expression changed when he faced me and I flinched for the first time. His eyes were showing resentment, like he was trying to convey something to me. That was when I remembered what he said moments ago.

I simply disobeyed that request of staying away and I knew that I would get it.

"Victory you say," Chad huffed and looked at Kevin, "More on we are sparing your lives for a while."

Kevin who was still looking at me, smirked for real before he looked at Eddy behind me, "You'll make our whole new semester fun, for sure. We can have all the time to do that."

Eddy huffed and smirked back, "Be my guest then."

"Eddy!" I scolded him, "Please, stop it. You've done enough!"

"You better listen to your wiser dork here," The other guy to Chad's right said, "Save it for later."

"Whatever they say, guys," Kevin said spreading his arms as he walked backwards. His eyes caught mine and gave a clear warning, "After all, boys just wanna have fun."

The rest snickered while I kneeled there shoulders lumped still protecting Eddy from harm. They started to leave the area. Emerald eyes concentrated on my cerulean ones as he continued walking backwards.

We were left after a few seconds. I was nervous and I noticed that I was for my dear life. I was only able breathe freely which I didn't notice I was holding. Eddy started to move.

"Thank you for the help!" Eddy muttered mockingly.

"You should have done better!" I stood up too only realizing how jelly my knees were. It made me collapse on the ground once again.

"Not like you can..." The shorter Ed said placing a hand to his stomach and made his way to the taller Ed who was starting to move as well.

Taking a deep breath, I ventured myself to stand again and was able to do it this time. Watching the two help each other, I made myself to remember what happened. It was all because of thumb tacks. I could feel a headache approaching me.

"Come on, you two. Time to tend to your wounds." I said as I grabbed my own books and bag that I dropped before I dived myself into the fight. I sincerely apologized to my belongings and promised to fix then later too. As I helped the two to leave the campus to bring them to my dorm, ignoring the stares our schoolmates were giving us, I couldn't help but keep thinking of the expression Keving gave me a while ago.

I could tolerate the others as possible as I could but I was not sure of his'. It only confirmed my suspicions earlier this morning.

Kevin was indeed intimidating.

* * *

 **Done! How was chapter one? It was my first writing a different story so please have mercy. Tell me if I should continue writing this or I'll stop. Anyway, thank you for reading this.**

 **I do not own Nathan or Nat, a popular character c2ndy2c1d ever created for EEnD fandom. The same with Rave which was originally made by Kikakurry. Special thanks for the wonderful creators of two wonderful characters. :)**

 **Possible next chapter: Hey, Dork!**


	2. Hey, Dork!

**Hullo again, guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter. I am really glad that you shared your thoughts with me through FB. I am still adjusting so please help me. Thank you very much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hey, Dork!**

 **Chapter Summary: He would not have been leaving his comfort zone if it wasn't for his best friends leaving their own**

* * *

If anyone of you would likely to ask me, where would you find the best comfort zone in the world? I'd prefer the four corners of your room. My safe haven. No one disturbed you and no one interrupted you every night. When your days were not on your side, your room would be your refugee.

And it was what I believed in.

I felt comfortable staring inside my dorm unit. It wasn't like my home in Cul-de-sac was safe enough, but I was here in my second home. I brought my friend, Jim and my ants to spend time with.

Sighing, I busied myself preparing for school today. It had been three days since I brought Ed and Eddy to my dorm. Having enrolled in the University since middle school and getting a single room were totally an advantage for me. It would be awkward if I had a roommate. I was satisfied with my get up. So getting back three days ago, I brought them here and tended to their wounds. Eddy complained about the beatings all the time while Ed started to rant incomprehensivable sentences.

Another thing that bothered me was Kevin and the rest of the team never showed any signs of trouble for three days. It wasn't like I wished for it, rather, it was the other way around.

I hoped that they would really behave themselves.

The alarm from my phone made me jump from thoughts. Turning it off, I grabbed my bag and scurried out from my comfort zone, reminding myself that if I would not leave the premises at that moment, there was the guarantee that I would be late for my first class.

 **xxx**

 **"** Greetings, Eddy!" I announced as I met him at the entrance gate of the school, "It's always good to see you this early."

"Yeah, right. It's just three days, sockhead. What are you so hyper about?" The shorter one said. He was looking better as I observed his face. Good thing that it didn't make wounds looked worse in him. It must have something to do with the years of beating, not like I didn't receive some before.

"I am always hyper Eddy, considering that we are in the land of learning-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," He said cutting me off before he looked around,, "Now, where the heck is Lumpy?"

Before I could answer his question, a strong pair of arms engulfed us in a big hug.

"I found you Edd, Eddy!" The taller one said energetically, "Where have you two been?"

"Nice to see you too, Ed," I greeted back tapping his back. I could help but smile despite the smell and the crushing hug. Ed was just so sweet to his best friends.

"Let go, Lumpy. You are going to break my bones!" Eddy, on the contrary, tried to get away from him. Ed, who noticed it, immediately let go of him and grabbed his shoulders, "You are not broken into pieces, are you? Should I give you a splint?"

"Knock it off, Ed!" Eddy shouted prying his hands from his shoulders and walked away, "Let's go to class before I change my mind."

I chuckled as I watched them. Ed was completely healed from his injury. I was glad that they were all right. I'd do anything to protect my best friends from harm. No matter what.

 **xxx**

"Hey, dork!"

Let me take back about the thing with trouble I mentioned a while ago. The three of us were standing just outside our classroom looking inside. There were Kevin, sitting on my chair and much to our surprise, Chad, sitting next to his captain. If Eddy didn't nudge me, I wouldn't realized that he was actually calling me. I gave the shorter one a fair warning not to cause a commotion before I walked into the classroom.

"Greetings, Kevin!" I started trying to speak casually in front of him, "How may I be an assistance of you?"

Chad chuckled beside him and looked at me, "Seriously man, does he always talk like that?"

Kevin looked at him before he looked at me sideways, "You haven't heard anything yet?"

"Really?" Chad stood up and walked towards me. To my utter surprise, he pinched my cheek really hard, "Where were you all these years? I should have met you before." He abruptly let go of my cheek without me having the time to say anything. Eddy tried to speak but I held him.

Placing my hand to my cheek, I looked at him confidently, "We were merely acquaintances since last year Chad, and you only entered the sport which I have no interest of checking."

"Did you hear that, Kevin?" Chad looked at him with disbelief, "He despises football!"

"I did not say that-"

"But you are implying. Wrong answer, Dork!"

"Hey, stop picking up on him!" Eddy couldn't help but join the group. Our classmates were already looking at us. I didn't like what was really happening. They were in the middle of arguing, luckily, Ed did not join them as he was just around the corner busying himself over something. Before they could get any worse, I placed myself between them.

"Stop it guys, you are already making a commotion," I ventured enough to look at Chad and said, "Please Chad, go to your classroom before our teacher sees you here."

Chad suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, "Why are you ordering me? And you always like covering for your dorky friend."

"I am only minimizing the trouble that you are going to make!" I didn't really know where I got all the courage to speak back at him. I suddenly found myself on the ground after saying that.

"That's enough!" Kevin said for the second time since I entered the room. He then looked at me. The stare that he gave me three days ago was relived once again, "You made yourself clear,"

My eyes widened when he suddenly smirked and grabbed my shirt this time, pulling me to a stand before pushing me to sit on my own chair. I sat straight when he leaned closer to my face and tapped my other cheek that wasn't painful.

"I'll be watching you." He whispered which I had no doubt that those words were only for my ears. I gulped as I remained speechless. Kevin leaned back as he looked at Ed and Eddy, "See you later, dorks!"

With that the two of them left the classroom laughing their way out. The class would start any minute now and I couldn't stop Kevin from leaving the classroom. The noises around me became dull and it took minutes for me to realize that the only sound that I was only hearing was the nervous beating coming from my heart.

 **xxx**

Talking about comfort zones, I was on my way to my number two rank where I thought I would feel safe.

The library.

The class ended without further troubles, saved from the commotion we had this morning. The panicky beating of my heart after Kevin and Chad left the room stayed for a long time before it somewhat dispersed. Now that the school was over for the day, I said goodbye to my friends so that I could do my job as an assistant in the library. I quickened my pace when I saw the promised building. No wonder I really liked calling myself a bookworm of all names

"Salutations, ma'am," I politely greeted the librarian, announcing my arrival. The librarian smiled at me and nodded

"Hello there, Mr. Vincent. You are on time as always," She said as she began shuffling from her drawer, "These have been e-mailed to me a few minutes ago. It was requested that they should have been found for the third years' activity role play project. Can you find them for me?" She explained as she presented me a tiny piece of note.

I grabbed the note from her and smiled, "Certainly ma'am," I placed my bag on the chair that was near the counter and began reading the note, "Cleopatra... Les Miserables... A Midsummer Night's dream." I found myself smiling as I read the title of the books. These books were really nice to read. I couldn't imagine how those junior students would in the plays. I wished I could see one of them in the future.

I was able to find the first two books without sweat but the third book was harder to find than I had expected. I searched every shelf and even the library's directory was kind of useless. The book was misplaced somewhere. My goodness! Why couldn't be those students at least have the liberty to return the book to its proper location? After a few minutes of searching, I finally found it. The problem was, the location of the book was a bit higher than my height approaching the shelf, I tiptoed on heels and tried to reach it.

I was stopped short when a hand grabbed the book that I was trying to reach. I thought that my shock was over but I was surprised once again when I looked behind me.

"Oh... my..." As I turned around, a six-footed guy was standing before me, leaning on me. The book I was trying to reach a while ago was resting in his hand. He had a yellow blonde hair and purple eyes. I blinked twice when he suddenly chuckled bringing me back to my senses.

"I believe this is what you are looking for." The guy said motioning the book to me. I looked at him, smiling abashedly.

"My apologies," I said taking the book from him, "and thank you for getting it for me."

"I am a big advantage for taller buildings, I guess." He shrugged as he looked around the bookshelves around them, "Might as well use it."

I looked up at him, amazed, "You must be a basketball player." I said without thinking.

The tall guy laughed making me flinch from my location. His laugh was not intimidating, it rather surprised me, "How did you know that I am?"

"Y-you are?" I blinked twice as I hugged the books.

"No kidding there. Though I am taking up its scholarship," He grinned as he lifted his hand to his face, "Name's Allexander, you can call me Allex."

"Pardon me for late introductions," My lips curved into a smile as I shook his hand, "I am Eddward. You can call me Double D."

"Double D?"

"To make a long story short, my name has two D's and it can differentiate myself from my best friends who share the same name as I am."

"Wow... that's rather... unique." He said and smiled back at him. Then, his face lightened as he thought of something, "You can call me Double L then."

I couldn't help but smile at him, "That wouldn't be necessary, Allex. You don't have similar names of your friends like I do."

He pouted. And for someone who was tall, he seemed reachable enough, "But it's nice to hear it. Why didn't I think of that before?" He then pointed at the books that I was holding, "So... are you going to borrow those books?"

"Oh, no, I am not," I replied shaking my head in the process, "The librarian asked to get them. Someone is going to borrow them today."

"Are you, for an instance, an assistant librarian too?" Allex asked me.

"Yes, I am. Are you too?"

"Yeah, I just started today though."

"No wonder I haven't seen you on our first day." I said walking ahead.

"I have to fix my schedule first or else I would not be able to take Human Anatomy and Geography this semester."

"You are taking advance classes too?" His news overwhelmed me as I stopped on my tracks and faced him, "We could be classmates in those courses."

"That's cool," He said giving me a friendly punch on the shoulder, "See you soon then."

I replied back with a smile, "I better bring this to the front. I don't want to be scolded for taking too much time searching for them." Allex chuckled as he followed me behind. Honestly speaking, I was a bit surprised of his height not because he had almost the same height as some of the jocks. He had this aura that would make me feel at ease when I first talked to him.

First impressions were really important as I finally confirmed it today.

 **xxx**

My eyes showed a surprised reaction when I spotted my best friends standing just outside the library.

"Took you long enough to leave the building, sockhead."

"What are you guys doing here?" I approached them, "I told you to go home without me."

"But Double D, Eddy said that we should stick together." Ed answered before pulling the both of them and crushed them into a hug.

"Move it, Lumpy. I didn't mean it literally," Eddy said trying to get off from the taller guy's hug, "I forgot that you have to help us on our homework."

"You should have texted me then we could meet up instead.'

"Why bother when we know where you are," Eddy said walking ahead of them, "Besides, we cannot go into your dorm without your permission."

"You know, I am having this feeling that you prefer to see my dorm unit than your own best friend." I said walking with him.

"Double D's room is comfy. It's zombie free!"

I looked at Ed and smiled at him, "You could say that Ed." While we were on our way to our locker, I took the privilege to tell them about Allexander. And as I had expected, they were surprised about it. I couldn't imagine when they would meet one day.

We reached our locker without hassle. Most of the students had already gone home to their dorms or in their respective houses. I couldn't see anyone in the hallway. It was really calling it for a night. I was talking about our homework as I opened the door to my locker.

Only for me to jump from my location.

"Oh, dear! Oh my goodness!" I surely panicked as I walked far away from my locker. Rats. There were rats inside my locker, moving everywhere. I felt that all of my hair in my body stood up. Goosebumps. I couldn't believe it. But that wasn't all. At the top of my locker, there was a note plastered and black handwriting letters were printed in it.

 **Hey, Dork!**

"SON OF A B*!" Eddy slammed his own locker but it did not close by itself. I could see what was inside of his locker. My eyes widened as I made my way to him. If the rats in my locker were alive, his were rotten dead.

It was really awful.

"Guys! Guys! Are aliens invading our mother earth?" Ed asked us as he pointed at his own Locker. We couldn't see rats or anything in his locker but it smelled horribly. I almost puked when I recognized what it was.

Cat's poop.

"Are they mad at us?" Ed asked us again as he was close to tears, "I don't want to be controlled by them."

"C-calm down, Ed," I said as I felt saying that to myself. Everything was messy and I couldn't bare to look at our lockers, "No one's going to invade us..." The corner of my eyes caught something. From my locker, the note was detached from it's location. As I looked up, there was another note with the same handwriting was replaced where the previous note was held. Capital letters this time. The three of us became speechless as we read those words silently in our head.

 **ASININE DORKS!**

"That does it!" Eddy dropped his bag on the ground and walked to the exit, "There is no more Mr. Nice Guy!"

"E-Eddy! Eddy! Where are you going?" I called out to him. He did not answer me as he quickened his pace. Even though he wouldn't answer my question, I feared that I knew where he was going. Seeing that Ed also followed the shorter guy, I took the trouble of grabbing Eddy's bag and followed the two.

I just hoped that we could pass this day without getting too much trouble. I just hoped.

* * *

 **Done! We are on chapter 2 already. Thank you for stopping amd reading guys. Sorry, no KevEdd yet but we will get there. Soon.**

 **Sorry for the grammar errors and typos. They are to be expected. English isn't my mother tongue so... And for those who wants to see uodates, just check my FB page. I always post my updates there... Just check my ff page and you'll see the link there... Domo...**

 **Tell me your thoughts please. Thank you very much... :)**

 **I'd like to thank** **' AzrielRhey' for giving me the privilege of including Allexand** **er 'Allex' in my fic. I do not own him and the other OCs I mentioned since chapter 1.**

 **One last note: I forgot to include this from the first chapter. 'Boys just wanna have fun' was inspired from the song of Cindy Lauper's 'Girls just wanna have fun' and 'Hey, Dork!' by LMNT's 'Hey Juliet'.**

 **Next Chapter: 'Knew you were trouble**


	3. Knew you were trouble

**I am back again! Thank for choosing my fic to read. I hope you'll like this one. To be honest, I am still nervous about the outcome of this fic. I hope I'll do good... Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE and never will.**

* * *

 **Reader's corner: (I'll reply to those who don't have accounts here)**

 **Good and woof - thank you very much. I am glad to hear from you. This is the next chapter. :)**

 **Nick - Thank you loving this fanfic. I'll try updating this as possible.**

 **Guest chapter 1 - Thank you very much. I am glad that you like this fic. I'll write more chapters as possible. Thank you again.**

 **Guest chapter 2 - seems like it... Well, you know more soon... This is the next chapter... Thank you. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 'Knew you were trouble**

 **Chapter Summary: He only wished for his day to become peaceful but it seemed that not even it would cooperate with him.**

* * *

 _'Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
 _I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
 _You found me, you found me, you found me_  
 _I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
 _And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
 _Without me, without me, without me...'_

~ I knew you were trouble - Taylor Swift ~

* * *

My heart was pounding so fast like it wanted to break free from my chest. Together with my silent praying, I followed my two best friends trutted in a direction I didn't wish to walk by.

I also wished that the football field was quiet and everyone was already home. But alas, the field was awfully noisy and everyone was shouting and running from here to there.

Then everything went fast in my eyes.

Eddy was on his heel as he punched Chad squarely on his face and that didn't make me give time to process everything that happened. Chad who was just talking with one of his friends was on the ground touching his jaw as he glared at the shorter guy.

"Just what is your problem?!" He said spitting some sort of blood.

"What is my problem?" Eddy repeated mockingly, "You are my problem!" He retorted pointing his finger towards him. I approached Eddy as the other jocks surrounded us, "Why do you keep messing with us? We didn't do anything to you... yet?"

Chad who already recovered and stood up, looming over him, "So... do I have to wait for you and your scams to be delivered before I, we make our moves?"

Before Eddy could answer that, I started saying my thoughts, "I don't see why you take things personally? We tried not to harm you in any possible ways. That prank was beyond personal."

Chad walked in front of me and jabbed a finger to my chest, "The smartypants is talking about personal. And speaking of personal," He stopped and turned reaching for Eddy and surprised him with a punch on his face as well, "You are stepping mine, dorky!"

"Eddy! Eddy! Stop for goodness sake!" I lunged at him before he could throw another punch at him. I was hoping that my taller friend was not doing anything but he also started making one, crushing some of the jocks with his hug. The rest started grabbing us and tried separating us. We knew that we were no match. It was a ridiculous thing to barge into their teritory and ended up being outnumbered.

I really hated Eddy for acting first before thinking.

Someone grabbed me from my back, completely separating me from Eddy. I looked behind me in fear but lessened to find a familiar face. I pleaded Rolf with my expression but he just kept me still. Eddy was taken by Jason and Mark, Chad's two friends while he was in front of my friend.

"Chad! Please reconsider!" He started punching Eddy and I couldn't help but just close my eyes tight. Remembering something, I opened them again and looked around. When I found him sitting on one of the benches, I didn't hesitate to call him out;

"Kevin! Kevin! Please! Make him stop!" I tried getting his attention. But the captain of the team was just looking at them, enjoying the torture. I gritted my teeth really hard. Was he going to watch us like that? Did he really like what his teammates were doing to us? Knowing it was going to be useless, I looked back at Chad and Eddy. I bit my lower lip to bleed until I couldn't take it anymore. My adrenaline got the best of me finally took over my system before I could stop it;

"You just can't beat him alone! Spare him any longer!"

Chad, who was about to give another punch to Eddy, stopped in the midair and looked at me, "What was that, smartypants? Can't you keep your mouth shout? I thought you are smarter than the dorkies here."

I didn't say anything. My legs were trembling as I could feel them below me. My eyes were focused on the bigger jock who was walking towards my way. I knew that butting in would keep my friends in trouble for the meantime but I couldn't careless. I wanted to save them at all cost.

"Do you have something to say?" He said looking down at me as he cracked his knuckles in front of me.

"Intelligence has got nothing to do with anything that's happening right now," I said before I could warn myself. Eddy looked at me with disdain while Ed was tackled with the other jocks shouting some words I couldn't comprehend, "Beating my friends could only mean cowardliness."

Chad's eyes narrowed as he showed disgust as if not wanting to stand in front of me, "The only coward here is you! You dimwit!"

"Try thinking for once than letting your short-temper get the best of you!" I couldn't believe that I was arguing with the one of the scariest bullies in the campus. I knew I would get it any time.

"How about you let me think right now?" Chad lifted his right fist just like I anticipated. I closed my eyes firmly and waited for his fist to collide to my face.

But nothing happened.

I only heard the air in a swishing sound past through me. My eyes were slowly opened and shock was registered to my face when I saw what was really happening.

Chad's fist didn't reach me. It was stopped midway by another right hand wrapping his right hand. Keving stood to my left and glared at the stunned jock.

"What the heck, Kevin?!"

"That's enough." He said shortly.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Chad glared at Kevin, " _You_ want me to stop?"

Kevin glared back at him.I had the chance of observing his expression and I wished I had not done that. His eyes were cold as ice. He had the 'instict to kill' look as he leaned closer to him, "I. said. that. is. enough."

Chad's expression changed awkwardly. His face cringed for an unknown reason until I saw why. His hand which was still gripping by Kevin's was crushed slowly by the latter. The captain of the team was indeed strong. No wonder they claimed him as the captain.

He was... strong.

He released Chad after a few seconds. He murmured something incomprehensive as he walked away from us. I never realized when Rolf had released me. The same for my two best friends. The other teams started to move away from us except for Kevin and Rolf.

"Thank you, Kevin." I couldn't help but said to him. Kevin looked at me with the same expression. Cold as ice. But something was odd from it that I couldn't name.

"You have crossed the line of being an observer." Kevin only said after a few minutes of staring at me. He then walked away that left me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I tried catching up to him but his eyes told me otherwise when he looked back at his shoulder.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" With that he continued walking, announcing that the practice was over, and started walking out from the field. It was a relief that no teacher or the team's coach was around. It rarely happened. It was then that the field was quiet and the only three of us were left. I could only feel myself collapsing on the ground after that.

I just realized how scared I was because of the sudden interruption. I even flinched when Eddy tapped my shoulder;

"Thanks, man," He said wincing at his pain, "You shouldn't have done that though."

I wanted to argue with him that all of this was entirely his fault. Barging into the field and punched the scariest bully without warning would be an idiot's way of solving a problem.

I shouldn't have guessed. The insult was right after all.

 **xxx**

"Greetings, Allex!" My day could have been better when I saw my new friend entering our Geography class, Friday afternoon. To my relief, the last day of the studying week went smoothly without worries and I think it would end naturally unlike yesterday's incident.

"Hi, Double D!" Allex greeted me back and to my surprise, he glomped at me, "Hey, hey, do you speak formally like that? It's so... formal."

His childish antics reminded me of Ed. Although, his was totally a funny one, in a natural way. He knew when to let me go and I ended up chuckling, "I am afraid so, Allex. My friends are quite used of me while the others find me annoying."

"Why is that? My friends also find me annoying for being overly energetic but I don't care. This is me anyway." He said not waiting for my own answer. I kind of thought that he was trying to say something more but thought better of it. I only shrugged in the end, gripping my books properly.

"Shall we get inside, Double D?" He said showing his hand to the door and bent a little for a dramatic welcome.

"I don't see why not?" I played along and bowed at him earning a laugh from before entering the class with him.

 **xxx**

My advance classes with Allex ended well that day. As I was predicted, we were classmates with two of our subjects. He was funny at times but he could be serious when it came to learning. We bid each other goodbye for he was on his way to his practice. He had a late practice session before ending the week for the weekend. And as for me, I had to go back to my dorm and pack some things to bring back home. I decided to spend my weekend in my own. Considering that no one would welcome me, Ed and Eddy, who were already gone home, were probably waiting for me in front of it.

We promised that we would watch the latest movie Ed was dying to see. It was also a way for Eddy to forget his so called revenge of getting beat up consistently. I didn't want him to cause any more trouble so I agreed to spend time with them. Homework could wait later that night or tomorrow morning.

As I made my way to the locker and grabbed my things, I immediately closed the door and prepared myself to leave the hallway.

"Eddward! Wait up!"

I turned around to see a fellow classmate of mine but I couldn't get his name as I stared at him. It was so rare of me to hear my full name from someone. "How may I help you?"

The guy stopped in front of me and grinned at me, "Yeah, I do need your help. Can you do me a favor and bring this to the cooking club? I am kind of late of my own practice so..."

I stared at the guy. I was not sure which club he belonged to but I knew that he was totally late. I grabbed the meterials that I just noticed in his hands and smiled at him, "Sure thing."

"Thank you, man. I owe you one." He said before running away from me.

I sighed as I stared at the materials at my hands. Cooking was one of the things that I didn't mind doing. Being independent needed to do and know a lot of things if you wanted to live. Somehow, I sort of thanking my parents of making me become independent. Smiling to myself, I made my way to the building where the club was. The place was already quiet since it was after school. Not long before I reached the room and opened it without knocking.

That was everything went wrong.

I sudden splash dawned on top of my head as I opened the door of the club and I didn't have the time to react. The next thing I knew, I smelled something awful. It was like a pungent. A cat or dog's pungent. Laughs, whispers, teases and claps could be heard around me. It took me so long before I realized that they were in front of me... inside the club room.

I caught a glimpse of flash making me blink.

"For someone who is genius, you surely are a dork!" A guy mocked before he followed with more laughs. The others did the same.

I looked down, knowing that they were football players. Chad's mocking laugh was above all laughs. The materials long forgotten, I dashed away from the area ignoring their insults. That was the most humiliating thing that happened in my life.

I was made fun of.

I was humiliated before but not as worse than this. This was totally awful. I was filthy. I was disgusting. I was messy. It was the last thing that I could ever want. Never was the right word. I immediately entered a restroom as I spotted one. I went to a cubicle and took off my clothes. I turned on the faucet at full spin, trying to wash away the stench all over me. I stayed there for a couple of minutes without thinking of anything. My mind was totally blank. I missed the door of the restroom being opened and my clothes I hanged were stolen from the door of the cubicle I was in. I only realized it when I heard laughs once again. I turned around and saw nothing at the door. I opened the door with utterly shocked;

"Stop it already!" My voice trembled as I feared something. I peered at the door horrified.

"Have fun there..." Jason said swinging my soaked clothes with stench as I saw him throw the poor clothes in a trash bin just outside the restroom, "...naked." He added before he continued laughing along with the rest of the team before closing the door of the restroom.

The laughs started to fade when I returned in front of the faucet. I let the flow of water for a few minutes before turning it off. I started crouching at the corner and pulled my beanie to my eyes, wondering why I had kept it all the time, stenched or not.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._ I kept repeating the words. I was really sure that my day would have been okay but I was totally wrong. I shouldn't let my hopes up.

"Hey, dork..."

I totally flinched when I heard his familiar voice. I had to remind myself of being aware of my surroundings. I didn't even hear that the captain of the football team made his way to the door of the restroom and to the cubicle I was in without me noticing it. His voice was out of rage as I could sense it. It was like it had some concern attached to it.

But I didn't turn to face him. Instead, I pulled my beanie down further to my eyes, "I had enough pranks for the day Kevin so please spare me."

He didn't say anything at all. After a few minutes of deafening silence, he walked his way out of the restroom leaving me alone once again. It was fine for I didn't know what to do if he did something to me. I was not over with the stressful day at the end of my day. My problem now was how to leave the place. I was totally naked, saved for my underwear and beanie. It wasn't like they were much of help to cover me completely.

The place was awfully quiet and it was making me paranoid. I had to do something with my wantonness and leave the area at once. But I couldn't move from my position and I had to do something about it. I was still trying to build up a plan when something landed on my heard. I slowly removed my beanie from my eyes and looked what was draped over my head. My eyes widened when I recognized the fabric that was on my head and shoulder.

It was a jersey. A football jersey to be exact.

"You should wear that."

Curious, I whipped my head behind me and saw the redhead standing next to me. He was looking away and imagined that he was flushed a little. His hand was holding something. I stared at it for a couple of minutes.

"Wear this too. It's clean." He said, still not looking at me. When I did nothing to get it from him, he jerked it to me causing me to grab it, "You don't want to walk around naked, do you? Just take the damn pants and thank me later."

I held it for a couple of minutes before slowly standing up, "T-thank you." I said lowly before wearing it without saying another. After a few minutes, I doned ... well almost. I was only wearing a jersey and pants. At least I looked decent.

"Come.":Kevin said as he walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him after a few seconds.

"To your dorm, idiot. Where else?" He said irritatingly.

I didn't say anything after that. There were lots of questions I really eanted to ask him. Like what was he doing at this hour? Why was he helping me? Why was he bringing me to my dorm? Why was he lending me his clothes? There were lots of them but I couldn't ask him.

We silently made our way to my dorm. The walk was incredibly intorelable and I was glad that it was over. Before I opened my eyes, I looked at him sideways and whispered something at him, "I'll return them back tomorrow "

I could sense his stare at me as I turned the doorknob, "You can keep it. I don't need it anymore." His voice was quiet yet firm. Still not looking at him, I found myself frowning as I focused my vision to the doorknob of my door.

"'Knew you were trouble..." I whispered to myself without realizing that I did.

"Hey, Double Dweeb!"

I flinched for the umpteenth time. He heard me judging from the way he called me. Despite the fear, I slowly turned my head to his direction only to be smacked hard on my forehead by his hand. I instantly closed my eyes for the impact, completely surprised.

"Be sure to contact me."

Hearing his words, I found myself staring at his retreating back. He had his hands in his pockets as he was leaving the premises. I slowly reached for my forehead and felt something on it. Grabbing it, Kevin had posted a paper on my head...

With his number written on it.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? This was the longer one so far but I'll try to maintain the average number of characters... I hope.**

 **Reviews please! Let me hear your thoughts. This story is a whole new one to me so please help me.**

 **I don't own the featured song in this chapter. Just sharing it.**

 **Next Chapter: The Call**


	4. The Call

**Hello Guys! I am back. Sorry for the wait... And thank you for motivating me for this fic. Without further ado, I present to you the chapter four of Silent Screams.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not EEnE and never will.**

* * *

 **Reader's corner: (Non-accounts)**

 **Guest chapter 3 July 5 - Yeah, It was kind of random. Heheheeh.**

 **Ya boi - Thank you for liking the story. I am glad that you like Allex here. I'll try to write more scenes of him here. I hope you like this chapter too... :)**

 **Nicholas - Hi! I am glad that you like this story. I appreciated to hear your thoughts. I'll try to write more chapters as quickly as possible. Thank you. This is the next chapter, by the way... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Call**

 **Chapter Summary: His thoughts matter... and so the person...**

* * *

 _'Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny_  
 _Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery_  
 _I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me_  
 _Said I, I got a little place nearby_  
 _Gotta go...'_

 _~ The Call - Backstreet Boys ~_

* * *

I had been telling him to keep away but he was a hardheaded person I had ever met. Considering our past, he was always been like like that. When did I start thinking of that person's condition? True he was a bit annoying and his merely presence annoyed me.

It annoyed me to see him hurt by my teammates.

The nerd, kept minding someone's business, all the time. He was always with the other dorks that he claimed to be his best friends. They did nothing but bring troubles to him. No wonder that he was always involved getting hurt. I even told him, firmly, to stay away from it.

But the dork did not listen.

He protected the shorter dork instead which totally annoyed me to no end. He hated someone who preferred minding someone's business.

"Kevin!"

My thoughts were cut when Nat called me. I turned my head to my best friend but I did not say anything.

"What's today's schedule, good ol' captain?" The teal haired boy asked grinning at me.

"The usual." I said wondering why Nat asked me. I stared at him for a few minutes and found him suspisciously grinning at me, "What are you planning, Nat?"

"Nothing!" He replied not totally convincing me. He wouldn't understood my expression as he continued speaking, "The team is just wondering if we could have a small party tonight. It's Friday so-"

"No!" I immediately denied. Yeah, yours truly, who used to like parties, denied one. There was no way to have parties especially when a big game was approaching.

"But Kevin, everyone is tense. They want a party to ease their nerves before the big game."

"The team can have all the parties they want after the big game," I said closing my locker and looked at him, "No more objections."

"You're no fun," Nat pouted as he began to walk when I did, "Why do you become so grumpy all of the sudden?"

"I am not grumpy." I replied though my voice was contrasted to my words.

"You are," Nat insisted. He placed both of his hands behind his head as we continued walking, "If I had not known you for this long, I would have guessed that you were actually thinking of some adorable nerdy just around the corner."

That caught my attention and looked at him, "And what is exactly do you mean by that?"

Nat grinned once again at looked back at me, "Come on, Kevin dear. I know that are thinking of Double Dork. You are simply worried about him."

"I am not worried about him." I frowned not because of his own words but my own.

He stopped on his tracks and that made me do the same thing, "Deny all you want but I can read you. Sometimes, I think that you have a thing for him."

I punched him hard to his shoulder, "Quit it!" I said, anger in my voice this time, "There is always a perfect time for jokes." My feet started to move again leaving him from his location.

"I am not joking," He said catching up to my pace, "It is my merely observation. If I knew, you came looking for him after he was humiliated in front of the club room today."

I groaned not arguing with him this time. Sometimes, I wished that Nat would come to his senses and realize when to keep his mouth shut. He kept teasing me about him but I couldn't careless.

He could be so annoying sometimes.

"So... party tonight?"

Scratch that. He was annoying all the time.

 **xxx**

I slammed my alarm clock from making its irritating noise. It was only 6 am but I had to wake up for the morning practice. I was not a morning person but because of the upcoming big game, I had to wake up early. No matter how Nat pleaded for a party, I totally shut him down. Instead, I urged them to wake up the next morning so that they could practice that early.

With that resolve, I got up from my bed and prepared for that morning. It was only Saturday but my weekend was going to be busy. As long as I readied myself, I left my room and went to the garage where my baby was residing. I haven't been using it for a while and now it was time to take it for a stroll. Grinning, a pulled it from the garage and hopped on it. I revved the engine to start and drove it on the pavement.

It felt so good to ride my baby. I had to bring my baby to school as I made my decision. It felt so stupid of not bringing it. My next stop, school campus football field.

As I turned to a corner, I spotted the only person in Cul-de-sac who wore a black beanie with double stripes walking on the street. Grinning, I accelareted and caught up with him;

"Double Dweeb!"

He jumped when he heard me which I found it funny. He turned to me and looked timidly, "Salutations, Kevin!" He said using his signature language, "I see that you are in the neighborhood today."

I tried not to roll my eyes. He stated the obvious but I didn't want to pry so instead I asked another question, "Where are you going?"

The Dweeb seemed not to expect that question from me, let alone to see me around the vicinity. His eyes wondered around but me, "I am on my way to shop for groceries."

I nodded as I looked at him. He seemed extra aloof today. It had something to do from yesterday's event... probably. I couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't be embarrassed for being trapped inside the bathroom naked? I knew that my teammates would do that. To save at least his dignity, I lend him my jersey and pants. The image of him crouching at the corner of the cubicle, his back on me, droplets of water were trickling down from the back of his neck to his shoulder blades was still clear in my mind. I realized how pale he was. I thought to myself what would it feel like to run my fingers to his pale skin. My eyes widened at the thought and scolded myself mentally. What in the world was I thinking? I should divert my attention into something. Definitely, I couldn't blame this nerd in front of me.

I blamed it for his nature.

"Hop on." I suddenly said tapping my back.

"Pardon me?" He found me at last.

"I said hop on," I repeated and tapped my back once again, "I'll take you to the grocery."

"I appreciate the offer but I'll politely decline," He whispered loudly enough for me to hear. He quickened his pace as he looked down, "See you later "

I followed him with my bike, "Come on, Dork! Can't you accept my help?"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Kevin. It's just around the corner," He said still looking down hugging a bag to his chest. The nerd could still see what was ahead of him. How did he do that? "besides, didn't you have somewhere to go?"

"That will take a while.-"

"I suggest that you go to your destination," He answered before he let me finish my words. The nerve, "Have a nice day."

I didn't follow him this time. I just watched him walk on his way to his destination. Was he avoiding me? He didn't... I think. But the nerd was totally aloof since yesterday.

 **xxx**

"Your late!"

I stopped the engine and hopped off from my baby. Nat announced me being late. He was followed by Rolf and Rave who remained quiet behind him.

"Got distracted on the way." I said as I realized that I didn't wear my helmet. It was left in the garage and it was a reckless thing to do. I fixed my red hat as I looked at them. Nat was actually grinning, "What?"

"It was just so rare of you to get distracted other than football Kevin dear," Nat said elbowing him, "May I know _who_ distracted you?"

I smacked him surprisingly in the head, "Don't start my morning with your lame jokes, Nat." I warned him.

"My jokes are not lame," He leaned in to Rave for effect, "are they, cutie pie?"

Rave jabbed his hard to his ribs, "Do you want to die?"

Nat bent down because of the pain, "Oh, babe, you don't need to prove that you love to me. I already know."

"Shut up, Goldberg!" Rave glared at the teal-haired boy.

The two were intorelable so he turned his back and faced the rest of the team.

"You should have get used to their teasing, you know." Rolf said walking beside him.

"I would have dreamt of it." I whispered as I made my way to the team and shouted orders to them. Chad was already warming up when he decided to reach to me.

"Hey, are we doing something tonight? I am quite bored."

I looked at his smirking face. Whenever this guy was bored, he only wanted nothing but trouble. More trouble than I could imply for. No wonder I didn't prefer hanging with him. I didn't trust him that much, "Then go back warming up with the others."

"Oh, come on Kevin. You know what I mean.,"He said grabbing my shoulder to get my attention, "Ever since we made pranks to the dorks, my life has never been better."

"Give them a break and focus on your practice." I said staying calm as possible as I could. I walked on the field as I too readied myself for warming up. No need to change gear at all.

"What is your problem?" Chad followed behind, "You are denying a good opportunity. Have you gone soft to them?"

That reached my limit. I turned around and grabbed his front shirt, making everyone shock at my sudden movement, "When I say give them a break, give them a break." I said glaring at his onyx eyes. Saying each word with firmness, "You are not going to boss me around, got it?"

Chad raised his hands up to surrender, "Okay, okay. I got it. Don't blame me for you having a period this time of month." He said not really a serious tone could be heard. He even joked despite the tense. He was not that far from height difference. I could see myself growing up when I hit puberty. I couldn't careless about it.

I rudely pushed him and continued walking, "Back to practice everyone!"

"That was one hell of a scene." I could hear Nat said his words just as vaguely but I ignored it this time. My teammates kept asking nonsense requests these days where they should have been focusing on our game. Without looking back, I knew that Chad was glaring at my back.

That was why I didn't trust him for whatever came to his mind.

 **xxx**

I thought that I could escape a party this weekend but I was totally wrong about it.

The call ruined it all so much for my resolve.

"'Sup, Nazz..."

'What do you mean 'sup Nazz? Get you butt over here this instant!'

"What?" I looked at the clock. It was 10 at night. The practice had been a long day and I collapsed on the bed I dismissed my team that day. The ringing of my phone woke me up for my wonderful dream. I would have been better because Nazz called me if it wasn't for her next words.

'Nat and the rest of the team are already here in my house. You are the only one who's not present at my party."

I literally jumped on my bed after hearing her words, "What do you mean? Party? The whole team?"

'Yeah, duh!' The sweet voice from the other line mocked, 'Either you'll be here or you'll be here. Got it?'

"Wait! Nazz, I-"

'See yah!'

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"What the-" I stared at my phone bewilderingly. I groaned as I inserted my phone from my back pocket. "That guy's going to get it." I gritted my teeth as I walked out from my room, from my house and into Nazz' residence.

Speaking of phone calls, there hadn't one single call from the nerd. It wasn't like I was waiting for him to call or at least to send me a message. I had the feeling that he would but I was just wondering why the nerd hadn't sending me at least one. That was reason why I 'gave' him my number.

Unless he would have misinterpreted my number to someone else. I shook for that thought. The nerd was smart enough to know that those digits were my number. He wasn't stupid to think otherwise.

I just couldn't get why he hadn't called or texted me yet.

It wasn't long before I reached the girl's house and that made my thoughts shifted from the nerd to the current situation I was about to witness. I made a drastic entrance by slamming the double doors open getting everyone's attention. As Nazz had said on the phone, the team was all present, well, not all of them exactly, and was having all the time in the world. Jason and Mark were nowhere to be found as Looked around. I searched for a familiar face and when I spotted him, a made a beeline to him. But before I could get to him, I was pulled by another pair of arms.

The arms pulled me to a corner of the house. I wanted to shout at my intruder but hands covered my mouth as my back was pushed on a wall behind me.

"Come on, Kev. Don't be so grumpy all the time."

I pried the hands away and glared at the person in front of me, "Nazz! I told the team that no parties until the big game is over."

"You can't take the party from them," Nazz said crossing her hands to her chest. Her figure had grown over the years. She became the woman that every man wanted.

"There's always a right time for everything!" I retorted before I could go insane, "I can't believe you allow him to do this. You are spoiling him!"

To my surprise, Nazz moved closer to me. Our body was almost pressing to each other and damn hormones, they were panicking inside me at this moment, "Don't be hard on Nat. He's just aware how tense the whole team is. Let them have it tonight "

"Do I have a choice?" I merely mumbled. My eyes darted to hers as she cupped both of my cheeks and gave me this smile.

"Why don''t you give in to this moment as well?" She teased as she didn't wait for me to answer. Instead, she tiptoed and pressed her lips to mine.

I was surprised at first but recovered so fast. The girl I was dreaming like forever was actually kissing me. Realizing that thought, I responded to her kiss as I wrapped my arms to her waist. Screw this. I had dreamt of this day to come. Who would have thought the lad took the initiative?

Damn! This girl was hot. She kissed expertly. I grabbed her left hip and pulled her thigh upward while my other hand went to her neck to liplock with her.

Sometimes, I wondered where this had gone to. But now, I couldn't careless. Nazz was kissing me passionately so I kissed her back. And we fought for dominance. I didn't care about the people and the party anymore. They could do whatever they wanted. No one could stop them now and no one could stop me-

 **Buzzzzzzzzz!**

I audibly cursed through kisses when my phone vibrated and rang. Nazz giggled through our kisses as well before she pulled herself away from me.

"You better check that. It could be important."

Sighing, I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. Whoever the person interrupted us should have a valid reason to this. I flipped my phone open and checked my mail.

Then my eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Nazz must have seen my reaction obviously as she leaned closer to me.

"Sorry Nazz," I whispered closing my phone firmly, "I got to a little place nearby. Gotta go." With that, I bolted out of the house, ignoring her and the rest of the team that night.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Cliffhanger? Kevin's POV this time. I'll probably write more POVs of Kevin and if possible to ask, whose POV do you want to hear? Take note though that this is mostly Edd's. That only means I am going to continue writing this. What will happen next? Can anyone guess who texted Kevin? Find that out soon.**

 **Review please! One word is enough for me. Thank you.**

 **I don't own the song featured above. It solely belonged to the Backstreet Boys. (The song is not entirely related to this chapter)**

 **Next Chapter: Dangerous and Moving**


	5. Dangerous and Moving

**Hello guys, I am back with the new chapter. Sorry for the delay. I've got a cosplaying event to do tomorrow so I have to post this today. Or I won't the time to do so. I hope you like this. Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Reader's corner:**

 **Proto - I am glad that you like the chapter as well as a different person's POV. I'll try to write better chapters as I can in the future. I hope you like this. Thank you... :)**

 **Nicholas - I am glad that you like Kevin's POV. I'll write more chapters and I'll do my best to update this fic. This is the continuation of the fic. Thank you... :)**

 **Ya boi - Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me and also for answering my question. Well, you'll find out who texted Kevin any minute now... Thank you once again... :)**

 **erinleigh121 - seems like it... Anyway, this is the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dangerous and Moving**

 **Chapter Summary: Dangerous things were just around... and moving. He just didn't notice it... yet.**

* * *

 _'You take it all away_  
 _But never give it back_  
 _And this is what you say_

 _No mercy for the lost_  
 _No soothing for the sad_

 _And this is how they move_  
 _And this is how they sway...'_

 _~ Dangerous and Moving - T.A.T.U. ~_

* * *

If there was one thing that I hated in myself, it was being panicky at random times. That was right. I was disoriented, confused, upset and mad. I was never out this late before but due to an unexpected reason, I was.

In the forest.

At the river.

In the middle of the night.

Searching for a valuable thing that I 'accidentally' lost.

I would have felt disgusted standing in the middle of the river. My feet were already wet and sore. I didn't want to imagine how contaminated they were. It was the same for my hands that were resting by my side.

But I didn't care how filthy I was for the first time. I couldn't believe that I was saying that. The scent was making me think unacceptable thoughts in my brain. This wasn't me. Someone was changing me to someone I was not.

"What, nerd? You haven't found it?"

I had to take back about the one thing part because there was more to it. Standing on a big rock just above the river I was in, Mark and Jason were looking down at me, smirking at me. They were like having fun in the world.

"I am still trying!" I said as I bent down and dipped my hands in the mud. My vision was useless for it was already dark. I had been searching for like... three hours.

If I had not left my house this afternoon and met these two, I would not have bumped into them and dragged me here. The question was, what were they doing in cul-de-sac? As far as I knew they weren't living in the neighborhood, unless there was some party going on somewhere. That was all I could think off. They were claiming that I lost Mark's skull pendant when I bumped them. The pendant fell into the river where we used to stand above it.

"You are not trying enough!" Jason shouted before he looked at Mark, "That skull pendant is more valuable than your life so you better find it."

"But I don't know what it looks like!" I looked up at them and saw them still smirking, "Are you certain that I dropped it?"

"Of course!" Mark answered almost immediately, "And what do you think a skull would look like? A skull?" He mocked and laughed afterwards. Jason followed after him.

"Wait 'till Kevin see how miserable you look right now?" Jason said.

My ears perked up when they mentioned his name, "You called him here?"

Jason showed me his phone. Despite the light that was coming from his phone, I couldn't see what he was showing me. But I knew that it was an image.

Or worst of me.

"Is this enough? We've been out from the party for too long. I bet Kevin is already at Nazz'." I could hear Mark asking Jason.

I was totally tired and I was filthy all over. All I wanted was to go home and have a nice, warm shower.

"Hey, nerd! Why aren't you moving! Continue searching down there!"

"You two are only making fun of me," I stood straight and looked at them, "I never dropped your pendant here!"

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Mark glared at me. His stare was starting to frightened me. I almost forgot how bad they attacked when they were provoked. And he was showing one to me right now.

"But I've never seen your pendant on your neck!"

"Because he never has one!"

All of us looked at the same direction where the voice was coming from. From the dim light of the half-crescent moon which was finally peeking above, Kevin's silhouette was slowly appearing. His expression was grim and from the looks of it, he came from abrupt stop of running.

Did he really run all the way here?

"Kevin!" Jason jumped from the rock and walked on his way to Kevin, "Did you see the photo? Look how terrible he-"

I closed my eyes when Kevin suddenly punched him in the stomach. He crouched on the ground clutching his stomach. Mark went to them but not too close, worried that he would get some from Kevin as well.

"Hey, man, chill. We are just having fun here."

"Didn't you hear what I said this morning?" Kevin shouted a bit louder. It seemed that he was completely pissed, "Just how many times do you want to disobey my orders to satisfy yourselves?"

Both of them couldn't reply to his words. Jason was on the ground gritting his teeth.

"Leave and join the others at the party! I don't care anymore!" Kevin said not really looking at them.

Mark helped Jason stand up and murmured, "Man, you don't need to be pissed that much."

"Just go already!" He shouted this time.

"Alright, alright!" They both walked out leaving us alone in the dark.

Everything was quiet and dark except for the moon that was reflecting from the water. I had the chance to take a glimpse of myself. Without a care of my being anymore, I slumped down in the mud, realizing how tired I was from searching that didn't exist in the first place.

I made myself a fool once again.

"You look miserable."

Even though I wouldn't look up, Kevin was already in front of me. Really, my weekend started exhaustingly and I was tired enough to be scared of him. I meant that I was still fearing him but I couldn't careless anymore.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I whispered not caring anymore. I thought that he was going to retort but he didn't say anything. In fact, he remained quiet. I thought that he left too but when I looked up, he was still there looking at me, "May I know the reason of you still staying here? Your teammates are no longer here."

"Will you cut the formality for once dork," Kevin groaned as he moved closer to me, "How can I leave you here in the middle of nowhere."

He was right. My best friends and I were long separated before I ran into Mark and Jason. I would takr a mental note of myself of not going out without Ed or Eddy... especially at such an unusual hour... no matter how necessary it was going to be for me. My thoughts were cut when I saw Kevin crouching in front of me, his back facing me and it wondered me why would he do that.

"Get on my back, double dweeb." He said after a few minutes of silence.

It took me a few seconds before I understood what he was talking about, "T-that's not necessary, Kevin. You don't need to do that besides, I am awfully filthy right now."

"I don't care if you are damn filthy. Just get on my back."

"But Kevin, I-"

"Just get on before I force you to." He said exphasizing each word to me.

From that moment, I knew better than to oppose him. Biting my lower lip, I slowly moved to get on his back. I placed my hands on his shoulder not really sure of what to do. He grabbed both of my legs and hoisted me up making me gasp audibly due to unexpected move from him. And because of that movement, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I must have jerked in a funny way because he laughed a little.

"You should eat more. You are too light." Kevin suddenly said. He started to walk towards the light

"I don't base my weight of what I eat. At least I am aware that I am not malnourished." I retorted quite offended of his words.

"No wonder you are being targeted because you are skinny." Kevin murmured which, I, unfortunately heard.

I was about to voice out of who to blame for all of that but when I peeked at his face, his was somewhat serious. Like he was thinking something deep. I didn't know but I couldn't bring myself to retort back this time.

"You came as you saw the picture..." I suddenly said without thinking and also, without knowing, I leaned my cheek to his back and whispered, "...why?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. I didn't realize how close I was when I smelled his scent. I was about to pull back when he shifted me from his back. My mind was probably playing tricks on me. He was sweating when he came but he still smelled nice. I felt hot because of that thought.

Oh, dear. I've never been this close to him before.

"Those guys were up to something funny so I had to stop them." He finally said cutting my reverie in the process. Thanks so much.

"It's not like they haven't done anything funny," I whispered, "My best friends and I are centers of attention."

"If you didn't join them with their scams you wouldn't involve yourself in troubles."

"Well, I apologize for being us such troublemakers." I said sarcastically. I didn't know why I was having this kind of conversation. I was alone with our bully and I dreaded that any time he would beat me to a pulp but to my surprise, he just laughed.

A laugh that I never expected I could hear from him.

"With the dorks I've known my whole life, you are not bad."

His words caught me off guard. For the first time, my face turned red... and my heart pounded fast. I didn't know what was gotten into him and I was afraid I would not going to find that out.

We made it out from the forest and he was able to bring me home without another word to exchange. He put me down oh too gently which really surprised me.

"Y-you're messy!" I suddenly blurted out reaching out to him.

"It's fine dweeb," He said walking a step back. It made me a bit offended but I could understand why which he voiced it out, "You are also messy. You might want to clean up."

"That-that's right," I stuttered and I cursed myself for doing that, "Anyway, thank you for helping me today. I am eternally grateful."

Kevin huffed making the strands of his hair above him float, "Be careful what you wish for, man."

"That's necessarily needed to be spoken, I believe."

We stared at each other for a few seconds... not really knowing what to say next. The moment was ruined when my stomach grumbled. I smiled awkwardly while Kevin laughed wholeheartedly.

I was totally embarassed.

"Remind me about eating thing, dork!" He continued laughing after that.

I didn't reply at his words. Instead, I opened my door and gestured him in, "Would you like to care some pizza?"

 **xxx**

My Sunday was uneventful. I spent the day with my best friends watching movies and eating popcorns. I didn't tell them about what happened last night. Eddy would make a fuss about it if I did so I thought otherwise. Kevin did stay for a short while and ate pizza with me before I called it a night. The jock was mysteriously kind last night and it was scary to imagine that it would be temporarily.

I knew tomorrow would go back to normal.

Since it was Sunday, I told Ed and Eddy to end the night early. They complained about it but I firmly said no. I hurriedly went to my room and finished my homework... which I rarely did on Sunday night

 **xxx**

I had the impression that my schoolmates were looking at me for an unknown reason that morning. They were frowning, giggling and talking while staring at me. It made me creepy somehow. Not really getting used of being the center of attention, I ducked my head further and quickened my pace.

"Double D!"

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and saw the energectic six-footed guy I met just recently, "Salutations, Allex! How was your weekend?"

The tall guy grinned at me, "Are you kidding? More basket balls of course! Practice was tiring but my team and I enjoyed it."

I giggled at his words, "I should have guessed. Your weekend would likely be that."

A smack from my back surprised me when Allex did that, "Hey, you should come and see me practice sometimes. I could get a cheerer when I need one."

I frowned at him, massaging my back, "I don't know. I am not in to sports."

"Oh, come on Double D," He said walking with me as I made my way to our advance lesson that morning, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"I don't know. I can't promise you." I only said to him. I was not really comfortable with all the crowd and sporty events.

"Well, at least it's not a total rejection on my side." He grinned at me raising his eyebrows that made me chuckle.

We both stopped at a certain bulletin board where students were staring at. We dived in and looked at the announcement that was posted on the board.

"There seems to be an acquaintance party at the end of this month, on Friday night." Allex read non too excitedly.

I nodded still looking at the announcement, "This is to get to know the freshmen in campus." Thinking about parties meant Eddy would cause another commotion. I hoped that Eddy would try to be civil for once.

"Look! A party!"

I turned around to my left and saw Nat along with Kevin and Rolf standing not far from me.

"I better go." Allex whispered to me suddenly and quickly made his sudden exiit, "I'll see you in class, Double D."

"W-wait!" I tried to call and follow him at the same time.

"Double dork! You are here too!" Nat called me that made me stop from following my friend.

I faced Nat and smiled a little, "Greetings, Nat," I looked at Kevin and Rolf and nodded, "Kevin and Rolf."

"So, are you going to attend this party?" Nat asked me before he looked at his friends and grinned, "It's a party, Kevin."

"For the notice, Rolf and Kevin can clearly see it Nat so, no need to state the obvious." Rolf said sarcastically.

"I know but it's an acquaintance party. Meaning, freshmen's party. We are freshmen so we have this party." Nat excitedly explained the meaning.

"You don't need to explain, Nat." Kevin said grumpily, "You like damn parties."

"Parties be damned, yey." Nat cheered before he looked at me, "So are you going, Double Dorkable?"

"I am not in to parties so-"

"You've gotta come or dear Kevin will be upset-"

His speech was blocked when Kevin's hand smacked his face and pushed his face away from mine. He leaned closer to me that was why I was interrupted but then he was interrupted by the captain.

"I won't go either so cut it out, idiot!" He said then walked out. His eyes found mine first before he walked ahead. I instantly hugged my bag when he did that.

"Lovely Kevin, don't be a killjoy," Nat teased, "You better come because I'll convince him." He winked at me before he followed him.

"You wouldn't go against them if Rolf were you." Rolf said before following the two. I just stared at them joining the other students in the hallway. I had this feeling that the rest of the week wasn't going to be uneventful unlike my weekend had.

 **xxx**

"Are you sure that you are going to be fine?" Eddy asked me after school.

I packed my books to my bag as I replied to him, "I am certain, Eddy. Besides, I am intending to stay in library for a couple of hours. Allex will be with me so it's fine."

Eddy slung his backpack and approached me, "I just don't want the fact that you are going to be alone after school."

"Like I told you, I am not alone. Allex is with me."

"Okay, okay. Just make sure to call us when you get home." Eddy said walking out from the classroom., "And remember to introduce us to your new best friend soon."

I looked at him, grinned and waved, "I will. See you tomorrow, Eddy." The short boy waved at me and I turned around. The school was getting quiet as the students were starting to go home. Not a few minutes ago, I saw Allex standing near a wall. I was about to call him when I noticed his expression.

He was looking at something on the wall and I also noticed the other students were giving me the same expressions I had this morning. As I reached the tall guy, I also saw what he was staring at.

My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

On the wall was a photo of me, covered by the smelly pungent the jocks poured on me last Friday. The flash I experienced on that day was actually for this and I'd never realized it. They posted my photo on the wall without me knowing it.

"Edd..." Allex said using my first name for the first time, "Are you..."

I never heard what Allex said after that. What I was going to do was dangerous but I had to move. I had to do something. I had to.

So I ran.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I have no idea what to write next. Sorry about that. I am still gathering the scenes in my brain and I just can't put them into words. Not yet.**

 **The one who texted Kevin, was he unexpected? Tee hee hee...**

 **Reviews please! I need motivation. Domo.**

 **Credits to T.A.T.U. for the song featured above.**

 **Next Chapter: Demons**


	6. Demons

**Hye! I am back! My muse came back though, I am not sure if this is a good one. I still hope you like this next chapter. Domo. Another thing, I was focusing on beating FF's Ultima Weapon and it distracted me. I wanted to accomplish that first before continuing the story but hey, it worked.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never will**

* * *

 **Reader's corner: Guys thank you for motivating and inspiring me to continue writing. I thank you endlessly. *Bows head low***

 **Proto - Thank you very much. Your advice helped me to continue writing. I was able to finish this chapter. I may take some time updating but that doesn't mean I'll stop. Now that this fic has readers, it helps me to keep on going. Thank you... :)**

 **cashmoney69 - Thank you very much. Your words motivate me to continue writing. I agree with your words. There is indeed no such thing as backspace. I'll try my best to keep on going. Thank you.**

 **P.s. Let's eat then... :P**

 **Ya boi - I am glad that you like the last chapter. Thank you very muc** **h. I managed to finish this chapter today. I hope you like this. Thank you once again. :)**

 **Nicholas - Thank you very much. I really appreciate your words. I am glad that you chose to read my fic. I'll try my best to keep going and writing chapters in the future. I hope you like chapter as well. Domo... :)**

 **erinleigh121 - yeah, indeed. I hope you like this chapter. Domo... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Demons**

 **Chapter Summary: He welcomed the creatures in his already darkened world.**

* * *

 _'When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide...'_

 _~ Demons - Imagine Dragons ~_

* * *

What I was going to do was kind of reckless. I might put myself in trouble... once again but I wanted them to stop. Eddy had not tried another scam yet and I'd fear that day to come. But I wanted this humiliation of myself to stop. I went to his classmroom but he was no where to be found. Rolf and Rave were the only ones inside. I took a deep breath before making my way to them.

"Greetings, Rolf and Rave. Pardon for my intrusion but may I know where Chad might be?"

"It would be better if Chad isn't to be sneaked upon." Rolf said giving me enough warning.

"You better go home instead." Rave said not looking at me.

I gripped my hands to my sides as I insisted of my search of him, "I still need to stay for long in the campus so I must seek for his presence."

"Whatever." Rave said and to my susprise, Rolf didn't say anything. I heard the voices of their classmates and it made me feel awkward. I nodded at them and left without saying another word.

That didn't stop me from searching of the source of my torture.

I thought of possible places the jock would go to and I could only think of one place. The gym. The team was not in the field as I checked earlier. Seeing Rolf and Rave together in their classroom proved the practice had not started yet. I had to find him before the team could start.

Not long before I reached the gym. But to my dismay, he was not there. The gym was empty. I was about to leave the place when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. The storeroom was dark but I sensed a figure moving from the inside. I slowly made my way in to the room. I knew that I shouldn't be here but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Is anyone here?" I called as I entered the room. Despite that it was a bit dark, I still could see the content of the room. All the sports gear were here, from the tennis balls to archery. I entered the room further just to see a clear view.

But that was my wrong move.

A hand pushed me roughly on the ground. When I looked on my shoulder, I saw Chad smirking down at me. Before I could stand, he slammed the door shut. I reached to it and pounded on the door;

"Open this door, Chad!" I said as my own heart was also pounding, "Chad!"

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" He commented from the other side of the door, "I was actually aiming for the dorky friend of yours but as usual, you always love to butt in."

I stopped pounding the door when I realized that it was a trap, "Haven't you gotten your revenge already? Eddy hasn't done anything to you?"

"Yeah, he doesn't but you get in my nerves. Our captain tries to stop me from beating you. I could beat the dorky one but not you. There must be some kind of favoritism going on here."

I was stunned at his words. Was Kevin doing things like that? He was sparing me from getting into trouble my friends were creating? There were so many questions building up in my head but his mocking laughs distracted me from thinking better of them;

"Since you love covering for your friends, you might as well enjoy your stay here," He said slamming the door from the other side, making me take a step back due to shock, "...over night."

"N-no, Chad please! No!"

I could hear him walking away from the other side of the door, laughing at his own victory. I began pounding the door once again shouting his name and begging him to open the door. But it was useless since his voice was disappearing before it totally went dull.

I leaned my forehead to the door, catching up with my breath. Then, I realized how dark the place was. I slowly turned around to see how dark the room was. It wasn't pitched-black but it triggered some of my fears... especially when I was alone.

Everything was dark as I remembered. Despite the warnings my friends had told me, I still welcomed the danger. I knew that I would be but I still went on. Chad and the others were nothing but trouble. Seeking for them meant that I was digging my own grave. Still, I went closer to the danger. Too close to the darker danger.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly stood and observed my surroundings. My vision was quite useless but my sense of feeling wasn't. I tried to touch something in order for me to move. As I walked past a stack of boxes, I saw a dim light that was coming from a window. My eyes dilated for a realization.

I found an alternative exit.

Getting my hopes up, I walked faster to that direction, wanting to leave the dark place in no time. I didn't calculate the danger ahead of me when I bumped into something really hard. I fell backward because of the impact but I did not expect what came after that. The thing I bumped was actually the hurdles and plastic cones were placed. They fell on me pretty fast and I barely covered myself for protection. Something hard landed on my head and my world went dark.

 **xxx**

A throb from my head made my five senses come back to life as I woke up. I slowly moved and sat up trying to process what happened to me. I saw a few hurdles on my lap. Some of them probably hit my head as I touched it. It was throbing. I willed myself to relax before a pried them away. Plastic cones were around me as well. I made a mess much to my chagrin. I attempted to stand up but a sharp pain from my right ankle brought me down to sit once again. I noticed a bowling bowl just near my foot. I cringed at it as I felt my ankle. It was painful. I hoped the pain would cause me no trouble in the future.

"Great, just great." I mumbled as I looked up at the window. There was no way I could reach it now. And judging from the window, there was no light anymore. It was already dark outside. I missed everything. Would Allex be worried? I left without explaining anything to him. I wanted to call Ed or Eddy but I dropped my bag just outside the door when Chad pushed me here.

The place was darker now and I couldn't see anything. It was late I presume. It was surprisingly cold. It was weird when I felt that I was hell bound right now, trapped in this dark and cold place. The temperature didn't go well with what I feel right now. I realized that I simply want to go. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ I thought trying not to pull my beanie down. I knew it wouldn't help me.

"Double dweeb!"

My sense of hearing must have playing tricks on me. I could hear someone calling my name... calling me names rather. Even the door was opened and the lights were somehow flickered on. The only thing I failed to do when I was trapped inside. I only realized how panicked I was that I didn't manage to do even that. It was really stupid of me.

"Hey..."

I looked up when hands were placed on my shoulders. Now that it was not dark anymore, I could see emerald eyes staring at me, frowning at me.

"K-Kevin?" I voiced out his name making sure if he was really in front of me, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kevin said as he looked around us, "This was a mess you made."

"It's not my fault. I am a neat person." I didn't know where I got the nerve to kid around but I couldn't careless anymore.

"Yeah, right."

"How'd you find me?" I asked him moving away from him when I realized how close he was to me. Kevin noticed it but he didn't say anything.

"Some yellow blonde guy with puprle eyes came to our practice a moment ago looking for you. Then Rolf and Rave told me that you were looking for Chad. Why were you looking for Chad? Are you asking for a fight?" He explained and his eyes became fierce after that. His eyes were seriously shot with fire, like the eyes of the creature from the underworld. Was he like that when I did something stupid. Or my friends did something stupid.

I felt slightly intimated from his stare but I shook it away, "Y-you haven't answered my question."

Kevin stared at me before looking deciding to look away. As he did that, the expression from his eyes changed. They had no longer the heat that lingered there a few seconds ago. They were showing some sort of... concern if I had not imagining it. He sighed as his hand found his nape and massaged it, "I somehow knew that you were here so..."

I didn't expect that from him and that made me speechless. How could a person sense another being just being at a certain place? How would Kevin know I was here?

"Look, I just know you that well okay so don't give me that!"

My eyes widened and I was actually flabbergasted. For someone who had unlimited words, I didn't know what to say, "K-Kevin I..."

"Let's just get out of here!" He said grabbing my hand without warning and pulled me up, "Save your explanations later."

The movement was all too sudden for me that it gave pressure of my right foot. I shrieked and crouched on the ground once again. I cringed as I held my ankle.

"You injured yourself." The jocked said annoyed at the other problem.

"I was... looking for Chad because of my photo." I said while trying to massage my foot, deciding ti answer his earlier question.

"What?"

"The photo they took before you found me in the comfort room last Friday!" I said not looking at him, "I wanted him to stop!"

Kevin didn't say anything for a few seconds before he grabbed me to my shoulders firmly, "Why didn't you come to me? You even have my number. What's the point of not calling me?"

"W-why would I do that? You have been our bully even since I remember. Why would you care now?" I knew I was trembling when I was saying my words. He was one of them. The leader if it wasn't Chad. For all I knew, he would be giving me some punch or two at this moment. I wondered why he had not been giving me one yet. "Please, stop targetting us."

For the second time, he became silent once again. He didn't say anything instead, his hands went to my right foot and began removing my shoe, "W-what are you doing?'

"I am checking for broken bones." He said as he touched my ankle. It pained a little but he was taking it so gently, "I think it's only sprained but you need to apply a pressure for it."

The pain wasn't that bad now that his hands were examining it. I bit my lower lip because of the mixed emotions I was having. I didn't want to name some of them. How could Kevin change what I felt all of the sudden? Why all the sudden actions that made me doubt his intentions? He was our bully for goodness sake. As long I remembered, that was.

"Convince your friends to stop scamming my teammates and I'll see what I can do."

"What?" I asked forgetting the pain for the meantime as I looked at him. He was not looking at me but his hands were no longer on my foot.

"I will be able to protect you if you do that." He was not looking at me when he said that so I had to blush without worrying about it. His eyes seemed serious as if he was thinking something that he didn't want to share.

"I'll try my best to stay away from you and your teammates. I'll convince Ed and-"

"I don't want you stay away!" He cut my words and surprised me with his own. His eyes somehow softened when he held my wrists, "At least not from me..."

I didn't know what was happening now. Kevin was acting weird and it made my heart panic. I tried pulling my wrists from him but he only gripped them tightly, "K-Kevin..." My voice probably gave it away. Kevin blinked twice and let go of my wrists. He feigned a cough before he turned around giving me his back;

"Let's get out of here. Get on my back."

I held my breath when he offered me his back... again. Memories rushed back into me at that moment, "I don't think a piggyback ride would be necessary this-"

"Unless you want me to carry you like a princess 'cause I wouldn't mind that." I was cut short once again when he suggested that. I could see that he was smirking as I peeked at him.

I fidgeted with my fingers as I finally conceded on his demand, "A piggyback ride... would be fine."

 **xxx**

Tuesday morning went normal for us. Surprisingly, the photo that was posted on the wall disappeared. I had to thank Kevin for that. What was inevitable was the injury I had on my foot. Ed tried doing things in a zombie way to heal my sprained ankle. Of course, I told him that he didn't need to do that. Eddy attempted to confront Chad and the other football players without me telling him the person who was responsible for my injury.

It was pretty obvious even without me divulging it to my best friends. But I had to tell them before everything could get any worse. When lunch break came, I didn't waste time and explained evrything to them.

"We must cease scamming them, Eddy. You do know what I mean." I stared at him forgetting my lunch completely.

"And let them win. Is that what you are trying to say?" Eddy said between his chewing.

"There's no winning and losing Eddy. We are not in any competition against them," I said as I stared at them. Ed was eating while listening to us, "And finish your food before you speak."

"Sockhead, there's no way I'll let that stupid jock beat us. I won't let his team underestimate us, you hear!" Eddy glared at me, "I can't let shovel chin have all the final laughs."

"Kevin is helping us!" I explained as I was getting annoyed at his reasonings, "He's trying his best not to cause us harm. He may be our bully but he knows when it's right to suffice."

"Eddy, Edd is right," Ed interrupted surprising the both of us, "I don't want fight anymore."

"I don't want any more troubles either," Ed's words motivated me. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly, "Please... Eddy."

He stared at me in shocked before he huffed frustratingly, "Oh, all right!" I beamed when he said that.

"Thank you Eddy."

"Only if the team's not going to start it."

"They won't. As long as no one starts it."

When lunch was over, I quickly made my way to my locker. I was thankful that my injured foot was not giving me problems as I walked. Kevin was right. I knew it would be healed in no time. Just when my hand got a hold of the padlock of my locker, an arm was wrapped to my shoulder from behind me. I shrieked at the sudden contact.

"Wow! Lovable dork! You sure have a voice," Nat's voice boomed almost immediately, "Hello, by the way!"

"I appreciate the greetings, Nat," I greeted as I tried prying his arm away from me. Kevin and Rave were behind him, "But could you let me go now. I have something to do."

"I don't know Double Dorkable," Nat said pulling me closer to him, "I want to have you all by myself today."

I knew that I was blushing at that moment. I've never been this close to a guy before... Well, aside from Kevin. A hand suddenly grabbed Nat's arm that was wrapping me. I looked at Kevin as he twisted his arm in, I think, a painful way that I nearly cringed.

"Hands off, Nat."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nat reacted, "All right! All right! Let go now!" When Kevin let go of his arm, he frowned at him as he massaged his arm, "You don't have to be THAT jealous of me."

I watched Kevin glared at Nat. There was something in his stare that I q couldn't name. Kevin smacked the teal-haired guy on his head.

"If you are not going to say something useful, you better keep your mouth shut." He said warningly.

"What? All I ever said was you're jealous because-"

"You better stop now or I'll split your mouth open!" Kevin glared clamping his jaw tight with his hand.

"It's already open-"

"-wide."

"Guys stop!" I said grabbing Kevin's arm and Nat's shoulder, "Lunch's over. Let's go to class together, shall we?"

Nat beamed when I said that. He snaked his arm to mine making me sweat drop in the process, "Going together with adorkable dork in the class. I love that." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Before I could say anything, Kevin pulled him really hard and landed to Rave's hands.

"Let's just go." The captain mumbled as he walked ahead of us.

"Oh, hi my Raven dear. My savior." Nat batted his eyes at Rave as he leaned closer to him. Rave grunted and moved a step backward making him fall on his butt hard.

I was already on Kevin's trail but my head was turning to their location, "Are they going to be fine?"

"Don't worry about them."

I whipped my head to Kevin's direction. My Tuesday seemed fine and unexpectedly quiet. I hoped that the rest of the week would turn out fine

Nothing could go wrong, could it?

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? My muse is getting the best of me. I hope I can update as possible. I hope you like this. Next chapters will be full of surprises. I am building my ideas so please help me put them into words.**

 **One word is enough for me so thank you guys... :)**

 **I do not own the song featured above. Credits to the band.**

 **Next Chapter: Everyone needs a touch**


	7. Everyone needs a Touch

**Hye guys! Chapter 7 is up. I hope you enjoy this... :) Thank you... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Everyone needs a touch**

 **Chapter Summary: Not in his life would he experience that kind of thing... especially if...**

* * *

 _'Slide over here_  
 _Skin against skin_  
 _Melt into me_  
 _Forget where you begin yeah_  
 _No matter who you are or where you're from_  
 _Somewhere down the road gonna need someone yeah_  
 _Cause everyone needs a touch_  
 _Everyone needs a touch...'_

 _~ Touch - Tarkan ~_

* * *

"Hey, Double D. Where do you want to go if you have the opportunity to travel?" Allex asked me one Wednesday morning in the library. Our Geography teacher didn't come to class that day so we had the spare time to leisure around. But being the bookworm and walking encyclopedia, I much preferred to stay in the library. Fortunately, the tall varsity player offered to keep me company and asked me that unexpected question.

"Well, I haven't given much thought about it. What about you?" I asked back.

"Me? I thought you've never asked," He jokingly replied that I almost rolled my eyes, "I want to travel the world!"

"The world? As in around the world?" I confirmed.

Allex nodded and leaned closer to me, "It's one of my dreams you see. I want to discover things, explore things and know things. I can only do that when I can finally travel."

"It sounds fascinating. There are lots of interesting places to see."

"Like London Eye and Big Ben in London!" Allex beamed.

My eyes widened, "And Athena Parthenos," I said then added, "Only the replica in Nashville Tennessee."

"Oh, and Graceland, the home of Elvis Presley in Memphis, Tennessee."

"The amazing tennis court in one of the tallest hotels in Dubai," I leaned at him, "The Burj Al Arab!"

"Or in Kahramanmaraş! The best place for ice cream in Turkey!"

"Or Dolmabahçe Palace, the home of Turkish first President, Mustafa Kemal Ataturk!"

"Let's not forget the famous Eiffel tower in France!" I suggested.

"The Red Pyramid in Egypt!"

"There are Intramuros and Luneta Park in the Philippines!"

"Speaking of parks, I'd like to know the legend in Inokashira park in Japan!

I grinned at him, "And Cherry Blossoms at certain prefectures!"

"That's right and in America..."

Our eyes widened and grinned at each other. We both know what we were talking about. We leaned at each other at the same time and spoke at the same time;

"The Central Park and Statue of Liberty!"

"You two, be quiet!"

The two of us cringed and looked at the librarian with apologetic gestures. We both snickered quietly before we sat straight.

"I'd like to visit Brooklyn and Manhattan the most," Allex said dreamily as he thought of something, "And Queens because of the Unisphere."

"You seem to love traveling a lot, Allex." I said as I stared at him.

"It was my father's dream before he-"

The tall guy stopped short as he looked at me before he looked down. He became serious as he stared at his Geography book.

"I just want to fulfill his dreams... and mine."

"Allex..."

"You may have the slightest idea of what happened. It was my about my parents. They died when I was young and now I am left to fulfill their dreams."

"I am so sorry." I said as solemnly as possible.

"Nah, you don't have to. It's not like they left me on purpose or..." He trailed as he remembered something. If he was sad about whatever he remembered, he didn't show it. I could understand him.

"I am not going to pry but," I said reaching his hand and placed mine over his, "I am here whenever you are ready to talk about it."

Allex smiled at me, "I could be the same to you," He then frowned after he said that, "I also know that something is going on with you. Are you in to talk about it?"

It was my time to become speechless. I totally forgot that he had witnessed the photo I was in last Friday. We never had the chance to talk about it until today, "Well, you know the typical bullying but some of them are my childhood bullies so it's fine."

"Are you sure? I feel bad about the picture..."

I nodded reassuring him, "It has been taken care of." I grinned showing the gap between my teeth.

He flipped his hand that I was holding and squuezed it. It seemed funny to hold hands with a guy but with Allex, I felt relax.

"I think we better go. Our next classes are about to start." Allex stood up, grabbing his things.

I did the same as I nodded. We had different classes after that. I would join my best friends and Kevin in my next class so I would meet Allex in the library after school, "See you later then."

We made our way out to the library but before we separated ways, Allex turned to me and said;

"You know, we should travel together some time in the future."

I gave him my sincerest smile before replying to him, "The leaning tower of Pisa in Italy would be a great idea for our start."

He gave me a thumbs up and grinned back, "Perfect!"

 **xxx**

My classes that morning went well. We didn't get much homework but it would keep us busy for the night. Lunch had immediately over and I didn't even notice. I still had one more class to go then I'd off to the library.

"I can't believe you only confronted me now."

I stopped on my tracks when I heard a familiar voice nearby. I turned to where the voice was coming and confirmed it. From the corner of a corridor, I could see Nazz cornering Kevin on the wall. The later smirked as he answered the former's words.

"There were a lot of things going on, you know. Stuffs like that."

"And what is more important than making out with me that night?"

I knew that my cheeks were really hot but I couldn't stop looking at them. I made myself certain not to be seen. I should leave the place right that moment but my feet wouldn't move at all.

"Nazz, that was an emergency. I already explained to you that," Kevin said wrapping his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him, "You knew I was also pissed that night."

"Yeah, yeah. You better make it up to me soon though." Nazz giggled after she said that. I saw Kevin smirked before he crossed the distance between them.

If I didn't cover my mouth that time, I would have been discovered. I leaned on the wall behind me, still covering my mouth with my hands. Oh, dear! I couldn't imagine how red my face now. It was my first time seeing such intimate affections in public. Was kissing in public considered intimate? I couldn't think properly because I was panicking. I needed to get out. I had to leave in the area before they found out.

So I left.

 **xxx**

Fortunately, I was able to calm myself before I could reach my class that afternoon. Ed and Eddy were already sitting on their respective seats. I took a deep breath before coming to my own seat, determined to forget what I had just witnessed moments ago.

"Salutations, Ed, Eddy. It's good to see you in one piece." I sat after I said that.

"We just separated a couple of minutes ago. What could have gone wrong, sockhead?" Eddy said placing his chin in his palm while playing his pen with the other one.

"Anything could have gone wrong. It's better we stay alert all the time." I replied while arranging all the necessary needs in that class.

"Don't worry Edd, Eddy will not make scams today." Ed suddenly said, "He promised not to."

"That's better then."

"Hey, just because I promised not to make any scams today doesn't mean I am not doing it at all." Eddy said as he slumped on his chair.

"Eddy, you do know who to make business with but I hope you do it the right way."

"I know my business and I do it my way." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I began to worry about Eddy so I gave him my concerned look, "Just please stay out of trouble... as possible."

"I'll try to promise." He said not really looking at me.

"Eddy!" I said exaggerating his name.

"All right, all right. Geez. As long as they don't bug us. I won't." Eddy said conceeding at my plead.

That relieved me and smiled at him, "Thank you Eddy."

Eddy huffed while Ed chuckled. Not too long before Kevin appeared from the door. I lowered my head down and pretended to read the book I was holding. Memories of earlier's incident rushed in to me and I could feel my cheeks hot. I could sense him staring at me as he sat in his chair and it wasn't helping me calm down.

The teacher arriving in the class was my saviour from the awkward situation. Thank you for that.

 **xxx**

"Where are you going, Eddy?"

I almost missed Ed's question to Eddy as I walked ahead of them. The class was finished smoothly and we were on our way to our locker. I turned my head back to see what was going on. It seemed that Eddy had other plans for the day.

"The day is going to take longer for me so I am going to use it for shopping." The shorter guy explained.

"Shopping for what Eddy?" I asked next.

"For the upcoming party, duh?" He answered rolling his eyes. When I didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't tell me that you are not going to the party because you are."

I gripped my books tightly as I answered him, "I am not sure Eddy. You do know my yips when it comes to parties. And isn't it early to shop for that?"

"You are coming and we're going to have fun. Besides, lumpy's little sister and her 'boyfriend' will attend the party. They said we can bring friends too. It's better to be early than never,," He said firmly. Before I could say anything, he grabbed the taller guy and walked ahead, "Catch you later sockhead. We have got some shopping to do."

If not for comical effects, my jaw would have dropped to the floor. My best friends were really planning to attend the party. They said it was a party for freshmen but I couldn't get why the campus was allowed to invite friends from the outside. I bet some of the Cul-de-sac kids would come to the party. At least I would feel relieved if familiar faces would be seen at the party

If I would really go.

My best friends were no where to be found when I reached the locker. They were such in a hurry that they really didn't wait for me. I immediately made my way to my locker and opened it. I checked everything that I needed before I'd make my way to the library so that I wouldn't need to go back to fetch it from my locker later. As I closed my locker, I instantly flinched when I saw Kevin leaning next to my locker.

"Oh my goodness, Kevin! Don't scare me like that!" I complained as I gripped my hand to my shirt. I could hear how fast my heart was beating at that moment.

"Did I scare you that much?" He said staring straight to my eyes which made me avert mine, "Or did I scare you because you've seen something you did not expect to see?"

"W-what are you talking about?" My focus remained on the floor. I had the feeling that I could give him the hint if I stared at him. What worse was he was so close to me and it didn't help when he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered something;

"I saw you staring at us."

My eyes widened when he said that. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What should I do? Kevin saw me? I was sure I concealed myself from them. So how-_ My thoughts were cut when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to a room. He closed it and pushed me behind it. I held my breath as he pressed his body to me and covered my mouth with his hand at the same time.

"Shhhh..." He warned as he leaned his ear to the door. I heared that someone just walked by to the locker area. I could hear them speaking until the voices fade away. I searched the room to divert my attention from him but it was useless when he removed his hand from my mouth and distance himself a bit .

"Wh-what's the meaning of this Kevin?" I dared as I stared at him.

He looked back at me. His expressions were showing different reactions. He was frowning at first, then bewildered as if he was thinking what to do or say first and in the end, he decided to smirk.

A devious smirk.

Whatever he was thinking right now was surely something I would not like. He was up to something... definitely I wouldn't like.

My eyes widened when he placed both of his hands to the door making me corner there once again, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Were you wondering how it felt like?" His smirk never left his face as he asked me.

"I can't comprehend what you're saying?" I tried looking everywhere but him. Kevin didn't answer at first. He leaned closer to my ear once again and whispered;

"You are genius, dork. You can guess what I am talking about."

"I am not willing to-" I shrieked audibly when he wrapped his hand to my waist and pulled me closer to him, "J-just what are you doing now?!" I started to panic.

"Relax..." He whispered. I could feel his lips touching my ear and it brought shiver down to my spine, "I want to give you... more feel instead."

His words were a hint of danger to me. This was all new to me and not even in the after life I could expect this. Kevin was doing something totally different. I was not sure if I was welcome to this, "S-stop this in instant!" I said firmly but it seemed my words were no effect on him.

"Hush, Dork! You ought to know that everyone needs a touch," His other hand went down to my arm and slid it upward. His hand that was on my waist was already on my hip, "...Even you."

I was rendered speechless after that. My breath was even halted. I didn't know how he could do it but he was making me stare at his eyes as he continued touching me. He hand went to my shoulder, to my neck and to my cheek. The back of his hand lingered to the skin of my cheek longer. I was aware that my cheeks were totally red now, especially his fingers grazed to my lower lip. My eyes widened when he tilted my head before he slowly leaned closer to my face.

I didn't know what to do so I ended up closing my eyes shut, waiting for whatever he was going to do.

But nothing came.

In an instant, he was a few inches away from me. He was no longer touching me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smirking at me.

"You have got enough touch today," He said placing his hands in his pockets, "Let's not take advantage of it."

What?

"Later, Dork." Kevin said pulling me away from the door and opened it. Seconds later, I was left alone in the room. Blinking for several times, I looked down on the ground, still crimson red all over my face.

What just happened?

Why would Kevin do that? I'd never blush to a guy like this before. What did he do to me? I pulled my beanie down wishing my hot temperature would go back to normal. Alas, it didn't. Realizing that it would not work, I finally bolted out of the room and went straight to my dorm. After of what just happened, I wouldn't be sure if I could focus on my remaining tasks today.

I hoped that Allex, Ed and Eddy would forgive me for not showing up.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? This chapter is quite short. Sorry for that. Things will be getting interesting after this. Find out what will happen next. Tell me if I am still doing good. I really hope that I still do.**

 **I do not own the song featured above. Tarkan is a Turkish singer. This song is English. I suggest you listen to him. Domo... :3**

 **Next Chapter: You are my kind version of trouble**


	8. You are my kind version of trouble

**Hullo guys! I am back with the next chapter. I hope you like this too. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: You are my kind version of trouble**

 **Chapter Summary: He was confused and he was making it complicated.**

* * *

 _'He's there in the dark_  
 _He's there in my heart_  
 _He waits in the wings_  
 _He's gotta play a part..._

 _So don't be alarmed_  
 _If he takes you by the arm_  
 _I won't let him win_  
 _But I'm a sucker for his charm_  
 _Trouble is a friend_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Trouble is a friend of mine...'_

 _~ Trouble is a friend - Lenka ~_

* * *

 _Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t it all!_ I cursed a thousand times that Wednesday afternoon. I wanted to kick something. Punched something... or someone if I was allowed to. I wanted to let all of my frustrations to go that moment. I even glared at whoever was staring at me curiously. I didn't know what had gotten into me.

I touched Double Dork!

 _The_ Double Dork. I was up for it... to tease him a little. His expression when he saw me kissing Nazz or Nazz kissing me... or whatever, was quite interesting. Part of me wanted to see more of it and part of me wanted to explain something to him. That was why I confronted him after our last class today.

But would I want to confront him? I felt that somehow, I didn't want him seeing us kissing. I also felt anyone could but him. But when I saw his face... arghhhh! I stopped short and punched a nearby wall. A student who was just passing by flinched and scurried away as fast as he could when I did that.

I caught my breath and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down. I got what I wanted when I cornered him in that room. His reaction was priceless. His face was bright red. He was speechless. He was stiffed, stunned... petrified even. His lips were slightly agape and it made me wonder what they would taste like if I...

My cheeks felt hot as I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't fathom the thought as my eyes dilated. What was I thinking? Was I really thinking of Double Dork that way? True, I had been noticing him ever since but I didn't pay attention to him this much.

What could have changed now?

"Calm down Kevin," I whispered to myself as I shook my head, "You need a distraction, not like Nazz could help." I said to myself. I needed to calm down and there was only one place to do that.

 **xxx**

The field was already occupied when I entered it. Our coach was already guiding them for the training and I sighed at Nat's flirtatious display on the field, making every lively except for Rave, his source of flirting. I approached our coach and greeted him.

"It's unusual for you be late, Mr. Barr." The coach said, his eyes never left the players. Chad stole the ball from Nat, ignoring his funny stuffs.

"I apologize, sir. There's something I needed to take care of." I explained. I frowned at Nat's behavior who was not wooing Rave on the field. It was a total out of place now.

"You better not let your personal problems in the game. You are the captain," The coach looked at me for a while before he returned his gaze to the players, especially to Nat and Rave, "You need to discipline them."

"Got it!"

"Go get change while my sanity is still intact."

I simply nodded and made my way to our locker room. I did a quick change and went out to the field. I immediately spotted Nat who was still flirting with Rave. The latter was so close of leaving the field if it wasn't me approaching them.

"Pumpk-"

I smacked my hand to his annoying face and said, "30 laps around the field and don't you dare stop!"

Nat was taken aback at my orders and looked at me, "What! Oh, come on, dear Kevin-"

"Now!" I interrupted firmly. The teal-haired boy was still complaining but did what was being told. I sighed and looked at Rave who felt relieved at the sudden escape.

"Thank you." He meekly said and I patted his shoulder. He went and did his own warm up, which was away from the others. I noticed that he seemed to avoid Chad and his friends especially when he was by himself. I didn't want to think but I had this instinct that something was amiss.

Was there something I wasn't knowing about?

I didn't like the fact that my teammates were hiding something from me. If I'd see a chance, even it was a little chance, I would not hesitate to confront it. Sighing, I turned to everyone and clapped my hands together.

"Time to get serious! Go back to practice!"

 **xxx**

We practiced until we were worn out. As usual, Chad and I were best rivals but I always outsmarted him most of the time. No wonder the coach appointed me to be the Quarterback. The strongest of all. Chad accepted that but somehow, I couldn't get the feeling that he was upset about the result.

He couldn't do anything about it. Being the leader of the team, I had the power to end the practice anytime and I ended it at that time. I quickly made my way to my own locker and immediately took a shower.

People would say that it wasn't good to take a shower when you were exhausted but I didn't give it a damn. Who would prefer to remain stinky after the messy practice? I could even imagine some nerd would be scolding me if I would be seen doing this kind of thing.

I cursed once again when I thought of him. Why would he suddenly appear in my mind? This was getting out of hand. I turned the faucet at full speed hoping that my memories of some nerd would go away.

I left the shower after that and wanted to go home that fast. I quickly grabbed my things and went out of the locker room. Since I immediately said our goodbyes to our coach, there was no reason to stay there anymore.

"Hey, Sweet petunia, wait for me!"

Nat kept calling me endearments so I kept ignoring him. I quickened my pace to get away from him but to no avail until I was fed up and retorted, "If you have any death wishes, so better say them now before I kill you!" I lunged at him and held him to his neck.

"Just-kidding-let-go!" Nat said winking one eye cringingly, "can't-breath!"

I gripped him, vice grip style for a few more seconds before letting him go. Nat sometimes would get into my nerves. I would feel glad if one day his life would end up into my hands. I was not certain whether I would look forward to it or not.

Nat tried to catch up his breath as he looked at me, "Geez, can't take a little joke!"

"You are always joking Nat," I glared at him, "When will you behave seriously?"

"Not until you behave seriously."

"What?"

"You are acting differently these days, Captain Hook."

I walked closer to him, "I told you to stop calling me-"

"You keep thinking of your adorkable dork!"

I was caught off guard when he said those words. I must have looked like attacking him once again because he took a step back and covered his face with his hands for defence.

"I am not kidding-" He initiated, "I am serious this time."

"Stop making such nonsense or I'll beat you to a pulp!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to process what he was saying.

Nat for the first time looked at me... seriously, "I maybe funny and annoying to everyone but my mechanoreception is not fooling me how strong your interests are."

"What?"

"I mean I can sense what you feel when you look at him," Nat rolled his eyes, "Double Dork thingy."

"That can't be possible!" I denied the fact almost to myself. The teal-haired guy approached me and tapped my shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear buddy. I know such expressions when I see one," He then placed his other hand to his chin and mumbled, "Maybe I should get more vocabulary tips from the adorable dork. I could get used to it," Then a thought came to him as he grinned at the same time, "I might have a chance to grab his butt if that happens."

Hearing that made me growl at him. He immediately distanced himself from me and ran away from me.

"Come on dear Kevin. Stop being jealous. He's all yours." He teased as he grinned.

I wanted to chase him to get what he deserved but his words were actually confusing me. Nat disappeared from a corner leaving me alone in the area.

Damn.

Was I bewitched without realizing it? All I could think was him, distracting me and it was not healthy at all. I could sense trouble... in my mind and in my heart. I wanted to punch something. I should have punched Nat when he was still around. He was the one who planted this idea in my mind anyway.

I dashed out from the school campus and ran all the way back to Cul-de-sac. I could get another shower at home to ease my mind... maybe longer this time.

 **xxx**

I yawned really big as I walked down the payment and on my way to school. Last night was not a great one for me. Despite me spending a lot of time in the shower didn't help me calm down. It became worse as I went to bed and called it a night.

I didn't have a decent sleep thinking of some nerd and what I did to him. And the hell with it, I was also thinking what Nat said.

As I entered the school gate, I saw the object of my thoughts entering the school building. I didn't see him after our practice yesterday. I bet that he spent his hours in the library reading or guarding or something. I followed the nerd in the school building for we had the same class that morning. He went straight to his locker and grabbed his things. I watched him for a few seconds before I decided to approach him.

"Hey, Dork!"

He flinched at the sound of my voice. The nerd quickly closed his locker and replied, "Salutations, Kevin!"

"I didn't see you after practice yesterday. Why is that?" I asked before I could even stop myself. His presence was not actually noticeable so why was I noticing him now?

"I went home yesterday."

"What?" His words did surprise me there. The nerd would never abandon his task, let alone library works.

"Something unexpected came up so I went home "

"Yeah, right..." I muttered. I knew that he was lying. He couldn't look at me in the eye. And what was that? He was damn blushing even it was just a little. He was already cute with the slight blush. What more if he blushed a deep shade of red...

"Well, I need to go now. See you later." With that he scurried away. I never had the time to stop him. The nerd had long legs, much to my amusement. He did not even look at me. Not even one glance. He was just here a few minutes ago... with me.

That was really quick.

That Nerd. He was avoiding me.

 **xxx**

Friday came and worse than yesterday. It was authentic. The Dork was avoiding me as possible as he could. This was actually the second day he was avoiding me. I needed to observe him since yesterday. He kept saying his alibis this and his alibis that. If I didn't know why, I would be pissed. There were options why he was avoiding me. First, I was his and his friend's bully. It was natural that he would stay away from me but the Dorks had never done that so why would he start now? The second was obvious. I teased him, touched him and almost kissed him.

Yeah, I tried doing that but I was able to hold myself back. That was the more possible reason why he was avoiding me. The dweeb would never let anything I did to get the best of him but he was showing a different behaviour now.

Maybe I had gone too far.

I shook my head and made a decision. This had to stop. Looking at my wrist watch, there was still time before he finished his shift in the library. My practice was over and I took this time to brood things over. I started walking on my way to the library.

"Kevin, wait up!"

I stopped on my tracks and turned around to see a familiar blonde girl running to my direction, "Hey, Nazz. What's up? I hope it's something good."

"Wow, Kev. Everytime you see me, you think that I am up to no good." She said as she was in front of me.

"You cannot blame me for that." I grinned at her leaning closer, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Well, anyway, do you have anything to do on Sunday night?"

I thought for a while before answering her, "This is not something like a trap, is it?"

Nazz punched me comically on my shoulder, "No, silly. I am asking you out, to hang out."

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

I grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up, "It's a date."

Nazz was about to say something but my attention was already caught a black beanie walking down the corner at the opposite corridor.

"Well, I gotta go Nazz, see you on Sunday." I made a dash to that direction. Nazz called out to me but I ignored her. Being a sporty player, I was able to reach the Dweeb just before he left the school campus.

"Double Dweeb!" I called him just to get his attention.

He flinched and it was making me irritated. The nerd stopped walking and turned around, "Greetings, Kevin. How may I help you?"

"Seriously, do you have to speak formal all the time?"

"My friends are used of me with formalities so I don't see why you are not." He said turning sideways from me.

"You consider me a friend," I said that as a statement, "That's what you mean, is it not?"

"Perhaps..." He stopped midway. I could see from the corner of his eye that he wanted to say more but he thought better of it, "I should go. See you later then." He turned away from me again but I anticipated his action.

"Wait a minute!" I grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at me. And damn. He was still blushing, "Why are you in a hurry-and don't tell me about homework. We all have the damn weekend to do that." I said before he could protest.

"I just want to go home." The nerd answered after a few seconds of thinking. He averted his eyes once again and it made me so pissed.

"Why arent't you looking straight at me then? You are avoiding me too." I asked tugging his wrist closer to me and gripped it a little. That action I made forced him to look at me.

"You are hurting me, Kevin," He frowned but blush was still present from his face, "And what makes you think that I am avoiding you?"

"Are you not?" That was my cue to introduce the real problem, "This is about me teasing you the other day, isn't it?" I knew I was right. His eyes widened and his face turned red even deeper. I found myself smirking hoping that I could break the ice between us, "Relax, I was only kidding."

His expression sudden changed. From shocked, to being flabbergasted, and then frowned. He shook his wrist from mine which made me surprise. He became different when he started to speak, "It is beyond my comprehension of jokes Kevin. I didn't even remember laughing about it."

His changed of tone in his voice kind of offended me, "Is that an insult?"

"I am only stating the fact. There are always time for jokes. I only wish that you put them in to place."

"You don't need to pay attention to it like it's a big deal, okay," I said trying not to lose my temper. I hated to admit it but he was right after all. I guessed I owed him an apology, "I am sorry if I did that,. I guess, you seem the kind version of my own trouble," I massaged the back of my neck, my way of avoiding his eyes, "There! Satisfied?"

The Dork studied my expression. I knew I acted pathetic in front of him but I couldn't care less now. Being the forgiving one, he considered this, "Very well then. Just... just don't do it again."

"I can't promise that though." I whispered to myself but he heard me unfortunately.

"Listen here, mister! If you are not serious about apologizing to me, you should not have attempted in the first place," He said surprisingly, "No more. Elvis has left the building."

He walked away leaving me more curious about his words. I followed him and walked beside him, "I am serious. I am sorry, okay," He only ducked his head lower. Man, this guy blushed a lot, "And who's Elvis?"

"Oh my goodness, Kevin!" He gripped his books really hard, "I think it's about time for you to learn some expressions." He reminded me and quickly walked-ran this time. And this time I didn't follow him.

I frowned at the conclusion of our conversation. I didn't exactly accomplish what I wanted. _Sh*t! Sh*t! Shit you, Kevin! So much for clearance._ I cursed myself mentally. I ended up with one conclusion.

I didn't solve anything between the dork and me.

* * *

 **Done! How was it? Sorry if my characters are being Ooc. When my own feelings are overwhelmed, I just couldn't stop them. That is my inner problem. Gomen gomen.**

 **I still wish that I can hear from you. I need motivation here. So far, I have ideas but not words. Help me please. One word will be enough for me. Thank you very much.**

 **I don't own the song. Definitely not.**

 **Next Chapter: You are my cruel version of trouble**


	9. You are my cruel version of trouble

**Hye guys! Thank you for reading up to this chapter. I won't say long. I hope you like this too. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE and never ever will. Capiche?**

* * *

 **Reader's corner:**

 **Guest chapter 8 . Sep 16 - Hello, thank you for loving this story and I am glad that you like how it goes. Well, this is the next chapter. I hope that you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: You are my cruel version of trouble**

 **Chapter Summary: The Eds started their new scam-err-business. Just like their any other ones, this was also different. Especially...**

* * *

 _'How I hate the way he makes me feel_  
 _And how I try to make him leave_  
 _I try...'_

 _~ Trouble is a Friend - Lenka_

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I immediately packed things up so that I could leave my unit. My plan of leaving the dorm last night was postponed because of unexpected reasons. Who would have thought that Kevin had the nerve to approach me and... apologize like that?

I was distracted that I couldn't focus on what to do last night. Ever since he cornered me last Wednesday, my days were never been normal. I apologized to Allex of ditching my task in the library and tried to reason out to my best friends why I reacted a bit more silly for the past days.

Why would Kevin do that?

His actions yesterday only made it worse. I really needed to avoid him... for real. The fact that he was our bully didn't leave my mind. If I provoked him more, I feared that he would bully me again.

So, yeah, I made this conclusion that I would avoid him at all cost.

"Double Dweeb!"

Maybe I should start avoiding him tomorrow instead. I sighed deeply as I heard the roaring sound of his motorbike coming on my way. Being the polite as ever, I didn't forget to greet him properly;

"Greetings, Kevin!" And that was all he could get from me.

"You are on your way home?" He asked stating the obvious.

"Yes, I am." I gripped my books tight as I quickened my pace.

"Hey, why are you so nervous around me?" Kevin asked me surprisingly. Realization slowly hit me. I was not actually annoyed at his words yesterday. I was actually nervous when I was alone with him. Saying those words to him was only my cover to hide my nervousness. Why couldn't he tell that?

"You... should know the answer to that." I whispered as lowly as possible hoping that he wouldn't hear but alas, he did.

"I won't hit you, I promise."

I blinked a few times before I slowly stopped on my tracks and looked at him, "Promise is such a strong word, Kevin."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Kevin said stopping his bike next to me, "I am true to my words Dweeb."

I didn't say anything as I observed him. His eyes were softened when he said that or maybe it was just my imagination. He coughed to get my attention which he did.

He shifted a little on his seat and tapped his back, "Hop on."

I blinked twice, "Excuse me?"

"I said hop on," He repeated as he continued staring at me, "Don't tell me you are going to reject my offer again, do you?"

"I am afraid to say yes, Kevin. But thank you for the offer still." I said walking ahead once again but this time, I was walking in a normal pace. Ed and Eddy were waiting for me just fine.

"Why won't you ride with me? I am a safe driver, you know."

"It's not just about you. I don't feel like going on every dangerous vehicle," I said trying not to offend him, "I still think that prevention is better than cure."

"You are getting far from the main topic, dork," He narrowing his eyes at me, "I was just inviting you for a ride."

I closed my eyes and looked away from him, "Pardon but my answer is still no."

I could hear Kevin sigh, "How can I convince you to ride with me?"

"No," I immediately answered but thought of something out of the blue, "Well, if you manage to get 90 of all the subjects on our prelims, I'll probably take your offer. For once."

Kevin grinned when I said that, "Deal!" I nodded at him, not really sure if I set myself in my own trap.

"I need to go," I said quickening my pace once again, "It's good to see you this morning."

"Sure thing," He revved his engine and sped ahead but not before sending his last message on me, "Happy Weekend, Dweeb!"

I sighed as I grabbed my books really hard. That was the time I realized how fast my heart was beating. Why would I react in front of my bully like that?

Was I... that nervous of him.? I did set the trap for my own.

 **xxx**

"What took you so damn long, sockhead!?"

Eddy's boomed just the outside of his door. I made myself welcome and entered his so called 'sanctuary', "I was distracted on my here, Eddy. I apologize for that." I cringed at the sight of his home and saw how messy it was, "Geez, Eddy! If you are going to have us, you should at least tidy up the place!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it later," Eddy said rolling his eyes and ushered me inside, "Lumpy is already waiting for you."

Speaking, the taller guy appeared from the living room and welcomed me with his big hug, "It's good to see you, Double D!"

I chuckled and tapped his back, "It's good to see you too, Ed."

Eddy stepped between us and got us separated. I had to thank him mentally for that, "Reunion over, planning for scam begins. Now get your butts on your chairs and let's think."

"Eddy, do we really have to do this?" I said as I followed what was told.

"Of course, for the sake of money," Eddy said plopping on his own chair, "Let's make business, shall we?"

"Yeah, I want a jawbreaker!" Ed inserted drooling at the same time.

"Ed! Control yourself!" I scolded him before he could make a mess himself. He started eating his, uh, gravy so I tried my best to ignore him.

We started thinking of scam to do this weekend and I hoped I could survive for whatever we were going to do.

.

.

.

"That's not going to work!" I protested when Eddy suggested something so... ordinary, "That's too common. Even kids can do that!"

"That's why we are going to do it," Eddy said leaning towards us, "The kids in Cul-de-sac will come because it's common."

"Eddy's right, Double D. Kids love lemonade. I love lemonade too." Ed agreed as he grinned from ear to ear.

I thought hard. Selling lemonade was actually common. In fact, I should feel relieved about it. The scam wasn't bad after all.

Or so I thought.

"There's a catch though." Eddy continued grinning at us.

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't like whatever you are suggesting?"

The shorter guy grinned even wider placing his hand under his chin, "Oh, you are going to like it, Sockhead. You are going to like it."

 **xxx**

If screaming was a decent thing to do, I would have done it a few hours ago. I really wanted to scream... at someone. I couldn't believe that Eddy would sell us, well, even him for a couple of hours.

The deal was that the people who would buy our special lemonade for $10 and empty the glass without spilling one drop would get a special labor from anyone of us. The buyer would get the pick. Did I mention that our lemonade was 'special'?

It was quite different from the original lemonade kids would make. The lemonade was mixed with concoctions that I didn't want to know but I could guarantee you this juice was healthy... for the strong stomach. The special ingredient... spices.

That was the challenge part... aside from it was a 'bit' expensive. We placed a stall outside Eddy's home and started our business before lunch. My homework could wait tonight, I promised myself.

The first victims were Jimmy and Sarah. Unfortumately for them, they couldn't take the taste of our product so they ended up puking. Sarah glared at his older brother and warned him when he got home later. Ed was not delighted of course but he would deal with her later... I hoped.

The second was Rolf who passed by and Eddy offered him a drink. He dared him and eventually offered him a special price, as long as he could drink the juice bottom's up. He could also get the service from one of us. Alas for us, he made it without sweat.

"Did he have aliens in his intestines or what?" Eddy whispered to me which I only shrugged.

"Aliens? That can't be true, Eddy?" Ed butted in as he approached Rolf, "Aliens are spending their time in Mars. They're on vacation."

"Yeah, right." Eddy muttered and looked at Rolf, "Well, take your pick. You only have two hours."

"Two hours is enough. Ed-boy will assist Rolf with my chickens. I mean the tall Ed-boy." Rolf confirmed us.

"Cool, I love chickens!"

The two left after that. We waited for more costumers as Ed was still doing his were more failures before Ed came back. A few minutes ago, the costumers that we didn't want to see came to our stall.

The Kankers.

They took the challenge much to our discouragement. We hoped that they would fail the challenge. Luckily, Marie and May failed but Lee didn't. It was obvious that Lee would pick Eddy for the service. He cringed but he couldn't back out. I felt relieved that me and Ed were safe but unfortunately for Eddy. I felt bad for him.

"Be sure to talk wisely to our valuable costumers." Eddy whispered before he reluctantly followed Lee and her sisters. The other sisters were down but it was business. I would thank for the old saying now.

Johnny and Nazz arrived together. We offered them the same thing although, Johnny only took it while Nazz rejected. As expected, Johnny failed and got nothing. Nazz just giggled at the boys.

"This is a nice business, Double D." Nazz said looking at Ed and me.

"It's Eddy's idea," I answered as I fixed the jug full with lemonade, "He's out there doing the service with Lee."

"The Kanker?" Nazz was shocked and sighed, "Well, good luck to him."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Well, good luck boys." Nazz said walking away from us placing a hand to still shocked Johnny. I thanked her and I knew that she could hear.

We sold more lemonade and more of them failed. Yeah, no one had managed to drink it after that. Eddy's service time was about to be over when Kevin approached our stall.

"Nazz told me about your business," He said surprising me in the process. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at our products, "It seems the Dorky's not here."

I thought for a while who he was talking to then I realize who he was, "Well, Eddy's doing his service now. It'll be over soon."

"I see," He nodded before giving me his five twenties on the table, ""I'll take the challenge."

"All right! Ed, one lemonade please!" I said as I grabbed his money and placed it on the counter. For some reason, I became nervous once again. Ed prepared his juice and we watched him drink it.

As expected, he won the challenge. I sighed and asked him, "Congratulations! Kevin. So take your pick. You only have two hours."

"Just two hours, huh?" Kevin thought as we looked at us, "Two hours is enough. Well, come on. I have some tasks for you to do." He pointed at me, "Double Dweeb."

 _I knew it._ I thought to myself. As I looked at Ed, "Ed, wait for Eddy to return before you do anything else, okay."

"Roger that, Double D!" The taller guy saluted. We quietly left the stall and we met Eddy on the way. The later had a sour face and I couldn't imagine what Lee did to him. His expression became even-more sour when he saw us together. Before they could meet in a fight, I told him that it was about the business and that Kevin picked me. Eddy sighed and warned Kevin to return me in one piece. Though, I already told him that I would be okay.

 **xxx**

I quietly followed Kevin to the front porch of his house. The jock opened the door with his key. His father might be not at home... and that made me even more nervous. I was assuming that we would be alone in his house. I dreaded the fact that he could do anything to me... I was hoping that it would not be so bad.

I was doing him some service tonight. As we reached the living room, I took a deep breath and asked him, "So... what can I do for you, Kevin?"

The jock went to his sofa and sat there. He placed his feet on top of the table which was just in front of me. I want standing in front of it, waiting for him to say anything. His eyes stared at me for a while before he answered, "Nothing."

"I am sorry?" My own eyes stared at him in shock. He only said one word. The jock who wanted to do anything to me wanted nothing to me at all now? It was awful and awkward at the same time. I took a few steps towards him, "But, that can't be nothing, Kevin."

"Actually, I don't have any task for you to do." He said lamely as if he had all the time in the world.

"Then, why did you bring me here?" I asked. If possible, I wanted to go back to my friends. Being alone with the jock was making my heart pound so fast. It was awkward and I didn't really know what to do.

The tense was overwhelming.

"I just want your time."

"My... time?"

Kevin sighed and patted his side, "come 'ere, dork," I looked at him questioningly, "I won't bite so just sit beside me."

I hesitated for a while before I walked slowly to his side and sat next to him. Time felt like forever as none of us spoke... until he broke the silence himself.

"Will you please stop being tense around me?" He said looking at me, "I can't speak casually if you are."

"You just want us... to talk?"

"Well, duh!" He rolled his eyes, "Look Dork, you are fine. Why would I want to talk to you if you weren't?

Somehow, that surprised me. I knew it made me blush for the comment. I willed myself to relax. Anyway, Kevin was considered to be childhood friend... err... quite one.

"If you say so... Kevin."

We talked sensibly and my scientific terminology rushed into my system which the jock found amusingly and annoyingly at the same time. One of his jokes made me pull my beanie down to hide all the blushes I could show.

"I've been wondering. You keep wearing your beanie all the time. Why is that?" Kevin's question caught me off guard. I slowly pulled my beanie up and looked at him, my blush had calmed down a little.

"No apparent reason, actually," I said fixing my beanie on my head, "I felt... being naked without it." I didn't look at him so I never saw his reaction. It took me a few moments before I felt the sofa shifted. Kevin moved closer to me. I saw him reaching for my beanie as I turned my head to his direction.

"What are you doing?" I said grabbing my beanie once again when his hand was on top of it.

"Come on, let me see your head." He said trying to get the piece of clothing off my head while I kept it intact.

"K-Kevin, no!" We battled for a few seconds until I lost my balance. Kevin was still reaching out to my head when I fell back and landed on the carpeted floor... with him on top of me. The impact was shocking and both of us rendered speechless. Our eyes were wide staring at each other. Our faces were totally different shades of red.

I was aware of myself as my heart was pounding so fast. Oh, dear!

My beanie was slightly detached from my head but it didn't leave my hair. My hand was still holding the side of my beanie while my other hand was parallel to my face. His hands were on my sides of my face. I could feel a slightly gush of air near my stomach and when Kevin looked at that area, I knew then that my navel was a bit exposed. My face could have shown even redder if it was possible.

I was agape.

Then Kevin's expressions changed from shock to sudden realization. I could only observe him as his eyes slowly widened. Whatever it was, I could never comprehend it. He gave me this knowing smirk after that. I sucked my breath in when he leaned closer to my face. I lost all my abilities to do anything when he held my hand which was next to my face and his own face landed near to my ear and whispered;

"Damn you, Dweeb! I give up," His breath gave me a shiver down my spine. I only closed my eyes, "You really are my kind version of trouble."

I slowly opened my eyes. His voice somehow soothed me that I couldn't help but asked;

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Kevin didn't say anything. Instead, he removed himself on top of me and helped me up. His smirk never left his face but he was blushing... well, a bit. To my surprise, he flicked my head with his fingers and turned around;

"You are a genius. Figure that out."

I found myself pouting, despite the tense, panic awkward situation we had earlier. I rubbed the area of my forehead that he flicked. I hated the way he made me feel. I was still nervous around him but this time he felt different. I ended up saying;

"And you are my cruel version of trouble."

I only got a smirk from his shoulder as response.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I hope I am still doing fine.**

 **Reviews please! Domo... :)**

 **I do not own the song featured above as well.**

 **Next Chapter: Fine Little Wonders**


	10. Fine Little Wonders

**Hullo guys! I am back with another chapter. I appreciate the readers who liked my page on FB. I appreciate it if I could also hear from you. Don't know if you still like this so... Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter Ten of my Silent Screams.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not Ed, Edd and Eddy and never will. Capiche?**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fine Little Wonders**

 **Chapter Summary: He was still in the middle of denial but he decided to take it slowly... Or so he thought.**

* * *

 _'All of my regret_  
 _Will wash away some how_  
 _But i can not forget_  
 _The way i feel right now...'_

 _~ Little Wonders - Rob Thomas ~_

* * *

Seriously.

When would the people realize what they truly feel? I didn't. I was not even sure if I would welcome mine willingly. I didn't even know what to do with it. It was another problem I had to deal with.

Would I call it a problem? Maybe. Because I did not expect it to happen to me. I could forget what happened yesterday as I kept recalling a particular scene in my head.

When we fell on my carpeted floor and landed on top on him, I saw his priceless expression. And screw it, his face was crimson red. I'd never seen him so red. Having him trap in my own body, I took the liberty of exploring him from there. His breathing pattern was uneven. His eyes were dilated and his lips were slightly apart. He was still holding his beanie that almost left his head and his hand was just next to his face.

My eyes went down his chest, watching it go up and down. His breathing pattern was still uneven. Then my eyes found his stomach and damn it, his shirt was lifted a bit exposing some of his skin... his navel even. My breath hitched this time as I took everything.

He was so damn adorable... and inviting.

I had to admit, this was scary but I would welcome it. This was going to get hard. For once, how would the dork react? He was scared the hell of me. I couldn't blame him. I'd been his bully all his life. This was going to be hard.

I got off from my bed and did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed my phone and called Nazz. The girl would kill me for this but I had to do it. She needed to know. She was my best friend after all. The girl answered my call after the third ring.

"Hey, Nazz..." I started feeling awkward for the first time, "Listen... about tonight-no, no. I want to tell you something..."

 **xxx**

The practice was hectic on Monday morning. Since the match was going to be held two weeks later. A week after the acquaintance party. I strictly told them that there would be no parties anymore. I'd allow them to attend the acquaintance party if they would behave properly and follow every coach and mine's orders.

Nat of course, was trying his best to behave. I saved Rolf and Rave for that. Chad, Jason and Mark had their own circle of group, smirking to each other. Judging their faces, I had the slightest idea that they made a prank this morning before getting into the practice. Chad was a great footballer. I just didn't like the way he acted. It was actually worse that my actions, not that mine was any better. I just hoped that he would do things that wouldn't let himself kick off from the game. No matter how I hated it, we needed Chad in the game.

I was probably focused watching the game that I didn't realize Rolf standing beside me and tapped my shoulder;

"Are you nervous, captain?"

I huffed at my friend's question. It was rare of him to speak seriously nor using proper words like that. I continued staring ahead of the field as I answered, "I trust my team for me to get nervous."

"That should do it. Rolf thinks that if the captain boy is nervous, everyone will be."

"Come on, Rolf. Everything will be fine," I assured him as I looked at his eyes. Then looked back when Nat did something stupid in the field making Mark scold at him, "Well, almost." I sighed as I shouted at them.

"I sure hope so."

"He needs a little discipline, that's all. He's getting obsessed again." I said as I walked in the field, "Let's get our head in the game."

We spent the whole morning of practicing. I wrapped them up and instructed them to go straight into classes. We had a long day to go. Our teachers gave us an extension for our exams at least three days after the big game. Exams were going to hold the following Monday after the party. It would be a challenge for everyone. And I knew one dude who would become gung-ho about them.

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. It would be interesting to see his expressions like that.

"What is so funny?"

I tried not to sigh so hard as I heard the teal-haired slash butt-lover slash call-me-names friend behind me. I didn't reply to his question as I continued walking ahead.

"Playing hard to get, huh? I like that."

"Just what is your problem?" I asked him muttering the question.

He quickened his pace and caught up to me, "Me? I don't have a problem. What about you? Do you have a problem?"

"You know what? For a friend, you really are getting annoying." To my surprise, he locked my head with his arm.

"Thank you Kevin dear! I love you too!"

"Let go of me you bastard!" I retorted as I tried hitting him everywhere. We made to our building just beside the locker. That was the time I finally escaped his so called 'hug'. The closing of a locker door ahead of us caught our attention.

The nerd was standing at his own locker door, sighing in the process. He was sort of out somewhere and it made me wonder. Nat must have seen me for he poked me in the stomach.

"Catch ya later, lover boy." He teased before he walked away from me.

"Just shut the hell up, Goldberg!" I replied making sure that he heard it. Sometimes, I didn't know whether to thank or get mad at him. But then, his attention was diverted to the other jock. The raven haired guy frowned when he saw him. I ended up shrugging knowing that Rave could handle that idiot. I had my own matters to deal with.

I made my way to the dork and surprised him with a sudden tap on his shoulder, "Dork!"

As expected, he shrieked so I ended up laughing at his expression, "My goodness, Kevin! If that is your means of greetings this morning then I dare say that it's not funny at all. You startled me!"

"Hey, you don't need to fuss. Though you really looked funny." I said after I calmed down a little.

"Why, thank you very much!" He said looking away from me. I noticed that he was red and I would not ask why. Somehow, I knew the reason for that.

"Sorry. Seriously Dweeb, when are you going to feel at ease around me?" I asked him. The dork became depressed all of the sudden. I was about to ask why the sudden change when I noticed something in his hand. He must have noticed me looking at it because he hid it from me, "What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing!" He answered me immediately.

"That can't be nothing!" I said reaching for his hand but he hid it more from me, "Let me see it."

"It's nothing. Look, we better go to our class or we'll be going to be late." He scurried away to escape from my interrogations. If he didn't give me that kind of expression, I would have let it go. It was not impossible to ignore him now that something was bothering him.

 **xxx**

The day was longer than I expected. We had our lunch, returned to our afternoon classes, doing our club activities and practices and staying more after school. What I didn't expect was the blonde girl, Nazz, my best friend was actually waiting for me after our practice. She was standing outside our locker room.

I couldn't blame her if she didn't see me this lunch break. We could only see each other at lunch for we didn't have same classes at all. She also had the right to be mad at me. I only explained everything on the phone yesterday, well, almost. The reason why we didn't date last night.

I sorta gave her a hint why.

"Your girlfriend's here punk." Chad said elbowing me, "Better not to let her wait."

"My best friend, Chad," I said correcting him, "and I know."

"Yeah, whatever." The bigger guy replied.

"Kevin and Nazz dear sitting on a tree," Nat starting singing. Alas, some of my teammates joined in, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Quit it!" I hit Nat on the head for he was the closest. Nazz was chuckling as she was watching us. She approached us. Nat who was still rubbing his head gave me a meaningful look before he pushed the others out of the area.

We were left behind after that.

"Your teammates are really funny."

I gave her an apologetic look for two reasons. One was for my teammates' stupidness and the other for ditching her last night. I removed my hat from my head and brushed my hair before looking straight to her eyes, smiling awkwardly in the process;

"Look Nazz, I am sorry about-"

Nazz stopped me from speaking as she placed her palm in front of my face, "I am tired of hearing that so don't bother telling me." She put her hand down and turned around. Before she walked away she looked at me to her shoulder, "We need to talk. Come on."

I quietly followed her. We went to the school's rooftop. There weren't too many students anymore so we could speak casually there. I didn't know how to start to conversation so I waited for her to initiate it which she did not too long.

"About what you said to me yesterday," She said placing her hands to the bar which was in front of her, "You were serious, were you not?"

I walked to her side and looked down, hoping to spot a black beanie with the stripes walking below, "Then truth is, I am still not sure. But I know things will not go our way if..." I looked at her for confirmation.

The blonde sighed first before she spoke, "We haven't tried. Even though we almost make out most of the time." She looked at me and grinned at the same time.

I also grinned at her with a tiny hint of blush. Nazz was really beautiful. Pretty even. No man would ever try to reject her if she asked them. It was hard to disagree from her. I would have gone with her if I wasn't distracted all of a sudden.

"You know that I like you," Nazz suddenly said making me surprise at her suddene revelation, "But I don't think it will become strong to the point of fearing of separation."

Her words made me look at her seriously. She was considering about us but trying not to get her hopes up. Was she going to expect that I, someday, would divert my attention from her to someone?

"You should go for it."

"What?" That totally broke me from my thoughts and looked at her.

"You have developed affections for him, right? You should go for it."

"Hey, I told you I am not sure. I am still observing these... little wonders," I spread my arms exhaustingly, "He's funny and he's fine. A little annoying but fine. But that is all there is to it."

"Or is it?"

She turned around and looked inside the rooftop. It was awfully quiet, occupying the area with just the two of us;

"You can deny all you want," She said before she moved closer to me and continued speaking, "but you can not deny to me and also here." She pointed my left chest with her pointed finger.

My eyes widened when she said that. Was I really denying everything from the start? How would she knew if I didn't know myself.

"I am cool with it, Kevin." Nazz said hitting me hard on my back before she ran to the door, "I'll be rooting on you even!" She said before disappearing from the area.

I shook my head as I sighed. Things were complicated even more. I even told the nerd that he should figure my actions himself. Funny to say, I didn't even know my actions myself.

Or was I really denying these stupid feelings all along, like Nazz said?

My thoughts were cut once again when a loud bang caught my attention. I didn't know how long I had been alone in the rooftop after Nazz left me. But now, I wasn't alone anymore. The loud bang came from the door where Nazz disappeared to and another person appeared from the other side. The first thing I noticed was the trademark beanie on his head.

Damn heart. It started to beat rapidly.

Double dweeb just entered the rooftop and went to the other side of the area. He didn't realize that I was here at all. I didn't know whether to get offended by it or not. The dork didn't see me at all.

He leaned against a wall before he pulled his beanie to his eyes. I slowly moved closer to him and wondering why was he acting weird.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..."

I could hear him whisper those words and it seemed like a mantra that he often did when something went wrong. He was trembling for some reason. I couldn't help it anymore and immediately made my way to him.

"You look stupid hiding here, you know."

Hearing my voice made him jump. I had the chance to look at his face. His eyes were watery and he willed himself not to cry... which I kind of admiring him for that. But his expression was disoriented and he seemed to forget of greeting me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked touching his shoulder making him flinch. I frowned in the process, "Hey! I am not gonna hit you. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Kevin..." His face flushed as he couldn't form words. It was weird of him because he was full of them. I noticed the note that was crumpled in his palm. He was gripping it tightly. I reached for it and before he could pull his hand away, I grabbed it and forced it open.

I read the letter and frowned afterwards. Then I felt anger surging into my system, "Chad is threatening you?"

"Kevin, no-"

"And what's that in your other hand?" He was about to hide it so I leaned closer to him, "Show me! Damn it!"

The dork didn't have a choice but to show it to me. He opened his palm and I saw the healing cream in it. That cream was for injuries. Realization hit me once again and I couldn't help but glare at him, "Are you injured?

"Everything is fine now-honest!" He said before I could protest. But then I saw him holding his stomach. There was no question where his wounds were. I wanted to check it but he was not finished talking so I resisted, "Rolf secretly handed me this cream when C-Chad was done."

"Why would he do that?" I couldn't help but ask. My blood was already boiling. I thought of making some sense out of them, "Did you do something stupid?" I asked as I stared at the note in my hand.

"I got that letter this morning, as Chad demanded of my presence earlier this afternoon," He seemed to calm down but he slowly collapsed on the ground leaning on the wall and continued speaking, "He did warn me but I was able to talk it out to him."

I walked in front of him and loomed over to where he was sitting, "You haven't answered my question."

The Dweeb looked at me, "Remember the lemonade business we had last time? Eddy offered him one this morning. I was not aware of it until it was late to take it back. Chad, Jason and Mark weren't happy about it. They targeted Eddy at first but I protected him. Chad threatened me that..."

I stopped listening after he said about the protecting thing. This guy was at it again. He put his friends to worry first before his own. He was always like that. What if somebody would worry about him instead? I would deal with Chad later. This person in front of me was what I want to deal with first.

"I am still keeping the promise Kevin so you don't need to worry." I went down on my knee and stared at his face. He was pale but I could see that his color was starting to get back. He placed his hand to his side holding his beanie and smiled ruefully at me, "They will not bother me as long as I am out of their range."

I only stared at him utterly shocked. Minutes ago, I decided myself that I would take things slowly. I knew that I would never forget these feelings. The little wonders would keep hunting me until I find the answers. Screw being slow, I was not going to think what would happen after but I would do the thing that I was not even expecting me to do.

I grabbed his shirt and crossed the distance between us.

 **Done! How was this chapter? I didn't know how to put the last line though. I hope that would be fine.**

 **Reviews please! Need motivation... Domo... :)**

 **Next Chapter: Hidden Fear**


	11. Hidden Fear

**Hello guys! I am back. Chapter 11 is up. Hope you'll like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed , Edd and Eddy amd never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hidden Fear**

 **Chapter Summary: Edd never thought that his sleeping feeling would resurface once again and he was not ready to embrace it.**

* * *

 _'Now I wonder what you think of me_  
 _Don't kow why I break so easily_  
 _All my fears are armed surrounding me_  
 _I can't get no sleep_  
 _I keep runnin in circles around you_  
 _Are you the trap I wanna fall into?...'_

 _~ Afraid - Vanessa Anne Hudgens ~_

* * *

My system was not working properly.

My brain was malfunctioning.

My whole body was stiffed.

I couldn't think straight. My ability to think was blocking by something stronger. My heart was pounding really hard and my face was furiously red, saved for my widened eyes.

All I knew and aware of was that my ability of saying anything was blocking with the jock's own. I didn't do anything and so did he. He just pressed his lips to mine and nothing more. It took a few seconds before he slowly moved back. I mentally thanked myself that I was already sitting on the ground or my knees would buckle that very moment. My hands slowly went to my lips as I stared at him shockingly;

"W-what was that?" I asked awkwardly.

His hand was on my shoulder and I felt him gripping it, "I kissed you?" He said matter-of-factly, only it sounded like a question.

"No-I mean... Why did you do that?" I knew that I was really red. My heart couldn't stop panicking. Kevin was just staring at me. He shrugged after giving my question some thought before answering;

"To keep you calm, I guess."

I looked down and tried to calm my heart as well. Now that I thought about it, did that calm me down? No. It made me panic even more.

Why would Kevin do that?

My bully... kissed me.

That did not even cross my mind at all. It was just a simple collision of our lips but it made a different impact into my system. I was still trying to come up of something to say when I noticed him leaning closer to me. I immediately leaned back and realized what he was trying to do.

"Let me see your wound." He said confirming it as he was about to lift the hem of my shirt. I stood up, ignoring the pain it brought me and carefully moved to the side;

"I am okay, Kevin. I can take care of this," I said placing an arm to my stomach while I gripped the cream in my other hand.

"Come on-"

"I told you it's okay!" I blurted out before he could even finish. He seemed to be surprised about my words and somehow, I felt quilty about it. To make up for it, I gave him a reassuring smile, "Really, Kevin... I'll be fine. If I don't, I'll call you."

The jock stared at me. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not but I saw concern in his eyes.

"I promise."

He observed me more before he sighed, "Fine."

I immediately walked away before he changed his mind. Things would have been better if I didn't interfere this morning. But I couldn't resist Eddy. He was my best friend. My only mistake was I was not able to stop him from tricking Chad and his friends which I had the time to do so. I should have tried to stop them from drinking the juice.

I got the letter after I told them to leave Eddy alone. They were asking for me after the school hours and they would meet me. I said my alibis to my best friend and even to Allex that I would be going somewhere. I left the library earlier only for Chad to meet me at the back of the schoolyard

They threatened me. Yes. But I stood on my ground. _This was going to be the last. I'll do my best to stop my friends from doing something so stupid. Just leave us alone as for the return._ I ventured enough to stare at the bigger jock. Rolf was there, watching us silently along with the others. Kevin, Rave and Nat were the only ones who weren't there.

To my surprise, he gave me a hard jab in the stomach twice. It made me go down to my knees before he kicked me to my side. That was really painful.

 _You should know where you stand, Dork. You aren't safe as long as I am here so be careful on your actions within the campus._ Chad warned me as he turned around. Jason and Mark smirked at me before he followed the former. I almost lied on the ground when I noticed a pair of shoes in front of me.

 _Hey, you better do something about those. You don't want them to get swollen, do you?_ I could hear Rolf saying his words as he placed something to my palm. As I looked up, no one was there anymore. I only thanked the big guy mentally.

I finally made it to my dorm. My safe haven. My comfort zone. I quickly removed my shirt and winced when I saw how awful my wounds were. They were swollen a bit so I applied the cream Rolf gave me. After applying the cream to my body, I grabbed a clean shirt carefully putting it on. I slowly lied down ony bed and thought back what happened earlier.

It was a mistake in my part.

I remembered Kevin's sudden action and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. His kiss somehow washed away my fear of Chad's threat. The kiss made me introduce some foreign feelings. I couldn't name them all. My heart was beating faster than the normal pace. I feared tachycardia would come and attack me. Oh, dear! That wasn't even healthy. Without realizing it, my fingers went to my lips as I felt them. I could still feel his lips on mine. Was that even possible? Why would I be imagining it? What have he done to me?

They were all Greek to me! And those were questions that I couldn't come up with answers for the first time. I ended up sleeping early that time, knowing the consequences for tomorrow's activities.

 **xxx**

"Double D!"

A smiled awkwardly as I started leaving my dorm. Allex, to my surprise, was only leaving next to my building. I never had the chance to ask him for I was always on the run. He gave me a bear hug as soon as he approached me, reminding me of Ed. My best friends hadn't met Allex and I was thinking of arranging them to meet one of these days.

"I am so glad to see you here," He said after releasing me, "Oh, and good morning."

I chuckled as I watched his expressions, "Likewise, Allex and good morning too."

"Let's walk together then or are you waiting for your friends?" He said as he started walking.

"They went ahead telling me that they had something to do." I worried about them as soon as I said my words. My shock from yesterday wasn't over yet so I hoped that Eddy wouldn't do something stupid, "Let's go or we'll be late. I definitely don't want that."

"Me too Double D."

We walked on our way to the campus. My eyes went to the gym when I remembered something. I looked at the tall guy and asked, "Don't you have practice this morning, Allex?"

"I do. I am going to my locker first and grab my jacket then I'll go the court right away." He explained. The lockers for varsity players were next to the sports field. The lockers for the non sports players were in the regular locker rooms of the building. If you were a varsity player, you would be lucky because not only you have a locker of your own, you could take a shower which was a part of the room. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't. Not that I was complaining or so. I also had a shower in my own dorm unit.

A previous event made me remind myself not to take any public bath alone, no matter what the cost.

We were about to seperate when another pair of arms jumped on me from behind. I thought it was Ed but the person behind me smelled nice and I started to get worried. I was about to shout when the person shouted behind me.

"Good morning, Double Dorkable! Rise and Shine! The chicken's awake and the crow's white!"

"N-Nat! Oh, for goodness sake! You startled me!" I almost had a heart attack at his sudden outburst. He was starting to untangle himself from me as I continued speaking, "and there aren't crows in Peach Creek."

"it's just an expression," He tapped my head and my hands instinctively went to my beanie. He ended up laughing first before he looked at Allex, "Who's the fella?"

I looked from him to Allex. The latter flinched for an odd reason but I shrugged it, "Oh, sorry for being rude. Nat this Al-"

"Double L!" Allex said interrupting me all of the sudden. I frowned at the name he called to himself. He offered his hand to the jock, "The name's Double L."

"Double L? Double D?" Nat repeated before he looked back and forth between us before grinning like a Cheshire cat, "cool!"

"What's the commotion here?"

My heart started to pump faster when I heard the familiar voice. I took the courage to look at Kevin who was making his way towards us. Raven and Rolf were trailing behind him, "Who is this guy?"

Nat did the privilege of introducing them and I almost smacked my forehead because of that, "Double L, this is dear Kevin, our captain and quarterback player of football team. My little pumpkin, this is Double L, Double D-dorkable's friend."

I anticipated the next scene. Kevin hit Nat on the head really hard. I used the chance of lingering closer to Allex and whispered to him, "I am sorry about them. You'll get used to them soon, I guess."

"Um, I guess you are." He replied though he sounded unsure. I looked at my tall guy friend and saw how he appeared uncomfortable with the jocks. I was a bit uncomfortable being near around Kevin so I had to save ourselves from more awkward moments.

"Anyway, we need to go. I'll see you." I caught their attention as soon as I said that. I immediately grabbed Allex' arm and turned us around.

"Dork, wait!" Kevin suddenly stopped me. I tried not to flinch this time and I hope I was doing it properly. I turned around and found him staring straight at me. I also tried not to blush. The floor was interesting to watch that time so that was what I did. I waited for Kevin to say something but somehow, he wasn't saying anything.

"Guys, do you need privacy because we can leave you two alone if you like." Nat suddenly said stepping between us.

"Do you have a death wish? You better make one now before I change my mind," Kevin dangerously warned the teal-haired jock as he cracked his knuckles in front of him.

"Oh come on, Poopsie, You don't need to be shy and-"

He was not able to finish his words as Rave surprisingly went in between, grabbing and covering his mouth, "I'll make sure he receives his painful death."

"My Raven dear. You don't have to. I know you love me to death."

"Just shut up forever." He said as he dragged Nat away from them. I also used the chance to continue walking away.

"Hey!" Kevin reached for my arm and that surprised me.

"Kevin... Kevin, we'll going to be late. You don't want that, do you?" I ventured enough courage to say those words to him. Fortunately, he seemed to understand me and let go of my arm.

"It seems more like you," He said touching his nape as he looked around but me, "I'll talk to you later then."

I couldn't trust my words afterwards so I ended up nodding at him. Still pulling Allex, who was still bewildered at the whole scene, we made our way to our respective places.

 **xxx**

Luckily for my friends, we didn't have any afternoon classes. Ed and Eddy insisted that they should spend time with me in my dorm. I had my library assignment so I'd go back to the campus later. Eddy ordered pizza as usual as we watched a single movie for that day. We watched silently until Eddy broke it.

"Guys, do you have your dates on our acquiantance party?"

I finished eating my slice of pizza before answering him, "That's not even necessary, Eddy. We will go to this party to get to know the other freshmen better, not to get dates."

"Nah, that sucks. I'll invite Nazz to the party instead."

"If I remind you, the party will be three days from now. I am sure Nazz will be going with someone." _With Kevin I am afraid._ I thought the last part but I didn't share it with them.

"Party. I love parties!" Ed said before ravishing two slices of pizza.

"We know." Both Eddy and I said at the same time.

"We should do something different together. Don't you think?" I suggested all of the sudden.

"Like what?" Eddy looked at me as he ate his third pizza.

"I don't know. Like going out of town or something." I offered.

Eddy looked at me studying my face and frowned afterwards, "Are you tired of studying or what? Why do you want to travel all of the sudden?"

"I just want to, okay. And I will not forget about studying. I just want to spend some quality time with you guys."

"Sounds good to me," Eddy said grabbing his chin as if thinking of something, "We'll think of places to go after the party. Then the following week, after the exam, we'll go."

"That will be great."

"And no studying, got it?" He pointed his own pizza to me.

"I... can live with that, I guess."

"Good "

"Travel! I love traveling!" Ed suddenly said

"We know." We answered at the same time.

We were almost done with the movie when someone knocked on my door, "Coming!" I stood up and went to it.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Eddy asked me as his vision didn't leave the screen.

I was holding the doorknob before facing them, "Indeed, I am." I opened it and revealed a six-footer basketball player-slash-assistant librarian-slash-advance classmate of mine smiling back at us, "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Allexander Edvin Everheart. Allex, these are my best friends, Ed and Eddy." I pointed them to Allex.

"Hi, finally meeting you face to face." Allex said to my best friends.

Eddy and Ed both stared at the tall guy their jaws were already on the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction. Allex leaned closer to me and whispered, "Are they always like that?"

I leaned and whispered back at him, "I was like that when I first saw you."

"What?" He was taken aback at the words I said.

"You'll get used to me... to us," I said as I tapped his arm and walked back to my friends. I closed both of their jaws and sat beside Eddy, "Come and join us. We still have time before we do our task in the library."

Allex soon joined us and watched another movie. I noticed that we ran out of drinks so I stood up, "I'll go buy some drinks. Don't wait for me."

"Sure, we won't." Eddy said not tearing his eyes from the screen. I huffed as I turned around to open the door.

"Do you want me to come along?"

I looked behind and smiled at him, "There's no need, Allex. Enjoy watching the movie instead." Closing the door behind me, I immediately walked downstairs and out of the dorm. The store wasn't that far so I could be back sooner. But what surprised me as I turned to a corner, Kevin was standing behind his bicycle. He was holding his phone to his ear. I was facing his back so he couldn't see me.

I jerked when my phone made a sound. Kevin turned around and finally saw me fidgeting with my phone.

"Hey..." He said after a few moments of shock and dropped his phone to his side, "I didn't expect you here so I called."

Things that happened between us came back to me suddenly and everything in my system went tensed. Standing alone with him felt awkward. Ever since he did that to me, I couldn't fathom the idea of looking in his eyes. Before he could continue speaking, I did something that I hadn't done unless scamming him.

I ran.

Kevin called out to me but I ignored him. It was a ridiculous thing to do but I knew the reason why I did that. It all made sense to me.

Just when everything was good between us... then I started to freeze. All because of one simple move.

Despite after all the savings he did... I was still afraid of him.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I am slowly getting the ideas now. I hope I can make those thoughts into words... soon. If I did something wrong in the scenes. Please tell me, I may forget some of them. Thank you in advance.**

 **I do not own the song featured above. Credits to the wonderful singer**

 **Reviews please. I need motivation to continue writing so help me... Give me something to reply to just like I did to my RyoSaku fics a while ago... (It made me giddy... XDD) Domo... :)**

 **Next Chapter: From my point of view**


	12. From my point of view

**Hello guys! I am back and inspired. I hope you like this chapter. Anyway...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never, ever will.**

* * *

 **Guest - Thank you very much. I am glad that I did not do anything wrong so far. Thank you once again. I hope you like this domo... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: From my point of view...**

 **Chapter Summary: Their story was seen from the third person's view.**

* * *

Yoohoo!

Blondie here!

I would be narrating this chapter and I hoped that no one would protest about it. You see, it felt so eyebrow-raising of what was currently happening in the story... Okay, I would not narrate it, I'd rather show you instead. It was like this...

The day had been boring. I couldn't believe that the cancellation of the afternoon class would make me... inactive. My friends had club activities. Mine wasn't doing anything today. My friends had their own activities to do. Was I the only one who was bored?

I timidly walked around cul-de-sac. I didn't leave the campus for too long, since the premises was still around Peach Creek. I turned my head back and fourth hoping for something interesting to see.

"Stop running!"

Well, that was my interest.

Not far from my standing position, in front of me. I could see someone with a black beanie running parallel to me. Behind him was another one with a red hat with it's brim at its back chasing the black beanied one. They didn't see me so I took the liberty to hide from a building next to me when the one catching the other finally caught up to him and stopped just in front from where I was hiding.

"Why are you running away?" The redhead guy asked. Annoyance could be heard from his tone.

"Because you are following me." The other one said. I saw that he was not looking at the other guy, "Let go of me, Kevin. Please." It seemed that he was not letting go of his arm any moment.

"Why are you avoiding me, double dork?" My eyes widened when I heard my friend asked that to the nerd, "Was it really bad?"

Double D fidgeted with his feet but he still couldn't look at Kevin. I found him adorable at that moment, "Why'd you do that?" He was whispering those words but I could still hear him.

"I told you. It was to-"

"It doesn't help me at all." Double D turned around when he was finally free from Kevin's grip, "Kevin please. I need to go now. My friends are waiting for me."

"Is there anything I can do for you to stop avoiding me!"

"Kevin, if it weren't for you saving me for a couple of times, I would have been avoiding you since from the start of the school semester."

I watched Edd walk away from Kevin. The former didn't see the punch the latter did on the wall next to him. I cringed when I saw that. It seemed to be hurt but knowing Kevin, it would mean nothing to him.

Kevin took a deep breath before he inserted his hands in his pockets. To hide the wound probably. He was coming my way so I hid even more. I didn't know why I was hiding from him. What I had witnessed so far was a vagued one. I had some clues but they weren't clear. I didn't want to guess for answers so I decided to call his attention when he passed the area where I was hiding.

"That was a quite a show."

Kevin turned his head immediately to where I was. He saw me leaning on the wall with my arms crossed to my chest, "Nazz!" Shock was audible in his tone. He massaged the back of his neck. It was his habit when he was frustrated or undecided on what to say next, "You were there for how long?"

I moved away from the wall and walked closer to Kevin, "More than you ever know." I stopped in front of him, "What's going on between you and Double D?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked frowning in the process.

"If I didn't know you, I wouldn't have known that you are feigning ignorance," I placed one of my hands to my hips and stared straight to his eyes, "Spill it out, Kevin."

"But there's nothing-"

"Don't give me that sh*t!" I snapped at him making him take a step back, "You can't fool me. I knew there's something going on. I don't want to guess so I'll ask you now."

"Nazz..." He said dejectedly. It seemed that he was not going to cooperate with me.

"You are not going to tell me?" I said in a questioning way. He didn't answer me but his expression was telling me otherwise. I shifted my balance to my other foot, "Fine." I said finally before turning my back on him, "I'll ask Edd then."

"All right, fine! I'll tell you." He said stopping me from leaving by grabbing me from my arm. He looked around us before he hesitatingly shared his thoughts with me, "I... might did something to him."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And what is that?"

He had that habit again before he answered me, "I kinda...kissed him."

I stared at him straight to his eyes, "what?"

"...I kissed him."

"As in..." I couldn't continue my words but he confirmed it by nodding his head. We remained silent after a few seconds before I broke it by doing something I never expected I would do for a reaction.

I bursted out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kevin retorted as I continued laughing at him, "I shouldn't have told you if you would laugh at me like that!"

"Whoa, man. I am sorry," I said grabbing him to his arm when he attempted to walk away, "I think I understand now why Edd is avoiding you."

"What? Why do you think so then?"

I calmed myself first before I faced him seriously, "Come on, Kev. Why would he avoid you? How can you blame him if he was kissed by another guy? For what I have noticed, he is straight. At least I think."

Kevin made a face at me, "Are you telling me that I am gay?"

"Aren't you?" I asked back.

"I am not!" He said swinging his hand for emphasis.

I raised my eyebrow this time, "What are you then?"

Kevin considered my question before he reluctantly answered it, "A... bi."

"Yeah, funny." I said huffing some air upward.

"I kissed _you_ too!"

I was taken aback when he said that. Techinically, I was the one who kissed him, not the other way around. But I didn't argue with him. Instead, I crossed my hand to my back and replied at him, "Hmm, cliche." I walked back and forth in front of him, "You really surprised the guy even though I didn't witness it."

"I did tell him why I did that."

"Whatever the reason you gave him surely he didn't buy it," I stopped walking and faced him completely, "You have to make it clear to him."

"What should I say then?"

"Tell him how you feel, idiot!" I rolled my eyes to the world's dumbest person I've ever met. I almost dropped my jaw when I received no reactiion from him, "Do you want me to spell it out to you?"

To my utterly shock, the idiot slowly nodded. I sighed as I tapped his shoulders, "Ugh! Well, Kevin... you have developed affections towards Double D."

His eyes slowly widened as he realized what I just said, "You're kidding, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes after he said that. I had the urge to punch him to knock some sense on his brain, "Do I look like I am kidding to you? Why do I know you more than you know yourself?"

"Well, I am glad you do." He said mockingly but he became really quiet after that. I stared at him and observed his expression.

"So, you are not going to deny it?" I asked him.

"There's nothing to deny," He said and looked away. I could hear him say his words that made me smile, "I don't hate him at all."

"What are you going to do then?" I stared at him for a few seconds. His expressions changed from confusion to registration then realization. He turned his head to me and widely grinned like an idiot. He surprised me with a sudden and firm hug before he started to talk;

"Thank you, Nazz! I am so glad that you are my best friend."

He quickly released me and walked away not forgetting to wave at me, "See you at school tomorrow!"

I watched him walk away from me. I didn't get the answer I was hoping from him but it seemed that he got an idea and he was not going to share it with me.

Typical.

But it was nice to know that he was going to do something about it. It turned out that my day wasn't that boring. And I couldn't wait to see the future.

 **xxx**

Wednesday and Thursday mornings weren't anything different either. I wouldn't mind though because tomorrow would be the anticipated acquiantance party. I was one of the few who was excited about it. Not only the freshmen in the campus could attend the party but they could also invite outsiders as well. I decided to invite the used-to-be Cul-de-sac kids who were not students in our campus to join us. I couldn't wait to meet them again.

As I made my way to the school cafeteria, I just saw Double D walked on his way out from it. Before he could leave, I went to him and grabbed his arm, surprising the poor nerd.

"Oh, my goodness! Nazz! For what might be the reason of you dragging me like this?" Edd asked still bewildered at my sudden action.

"Sorry Double D," I said removing my hand to his arm as we went to a certain corner of the building, "I just wanted to talk to you."

He gave me a questioning look before he looked around us, "I appreciate the attention, I think. But why did you drag me here if you just wanted to talk?"

"Well, I am not sure if you want the others to hear what I am about to ask." I said as I placed my hands to my back and fidgeted with my foot on the ground.

"Is there something that you want me to hear with my ears alone?'

I only nodded before I gestured him to come closer. He hesitated at first before he leaned closer to me and whispered something to his ear, "What do you think of Kevin?"

He immediately moved his face away from me before he replied to my question, "What do you think I think of him?" With another question.

"He's cool, am I right?" I grinned when I saw him blushing. His eyes were wandering but me, "He's good looking too."

"Well, I can see that he is but I don't understand why are you telling me this." He said gripping his book tight.

"In case you don't know which is not after all. I think you are not aware of it."

"I don't think... He's so popular so it's hardly impossible not to be aware of it."

"True, but that's not the reason why I like that bastard though," I laughed when I said that. He cringed when I mentioned my one of his nicknames and smiled afterwards, "He's serious at something."

"That's why he is a good boyfriend to you," He gave me a serene smile before he continued, "You are so lucky to have him."

His words made me smile, "True. I am indeed lucky to have him but he's not my boyfriend."

His face frowned when I said that, "What do you mean by that?"

"He's interested in someone." I said as I walked away from him. My hands were intertwined from my back.

"T-that's... awful," He said with the sound of disappointment. Could it be that he was rooting for me? I couldn't careless anymore especially when he continued, "Who's this person?"

I turned my head to looked at him and grinned, "Not gonna telling you."

"Oh, that's too bad then." He looked down after he said that. This guy didn't know anything. For someone who was so smart, he was so dumb. I wallked back to him and suddenly grabbed one of his hands with my own.

"Edd, just understand him, okay. He maybe a complicated person but he's a good guy." I advised staring into his eyes.

"I'll try Nazz. Thank you very much."

I kind of understand him. Kevin had been the Edds' bully ever since. It was not easy to adjust when he was haunted by the jocks' actions through the years. I tapped his back as I walked my way out;

"I'll see you later then, Double D," I smiled and waved at him.

It was weird enough that I would let things have their way. If those two had a future, I would be the first one to support them. It was totally weird for me. For someone who had an interest in Kevin, I would simply give up and watch this new revelation. I managed to talk to those two and gave them some hints of what to do next. The rest would be up to them.

I hoped Kevin would do the right thing. Edd would come to his senses. I realized that everything was fine for me. I smiled to myself as I accepted that. My lips expanded to a grin as I spotted a shorter guy, well not too short anymore, endorsing his new scam to our schoolmates. Geez, lunch was just over but he was already in the go. But that was the reason why I had the grin plastered in my face.

He was a bit funny and cool to stare at.

A chuckled when he was making funny reactions when his products were rejected by them. I shook my head before I decided to approach the poor guy. This could be something new to me for I would be giving myself another chance... and probably for him.

Perhaps, the dorky one might have needed my help for his so called 'business' anyway.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter. Nazz chapter? This is a bit shorter. The next chapter will be soon as long as my inspiration is still working. Well, the next one will actually be on Christmas day. See you then... :)**

 **Reviews please... Thank you. :)**

 **Next Chapter: Possibly impossible**


	13. Possibly Impossible

**Hye! I am back! With the new chapter. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnD and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Possibly Impossible**

 **Chapter Summary: Things between them were surely impossible and he was sure that they would never be possible.**

* * *

 _So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train._  
 _Keep falling in love, which is kinda the same._  
 _I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane._  
 _And it felt so good, I want to do it again.  
_

 _~ Buses And Trains - Bachelor Girl ~_

* * *

I thought that my Thursday was going to be unevenful but I was wrong about it. I had yet to know everything what was going to happen today.

Oh, dear!

Tomorrow night was the party so we were exempted to do all club activities after school by then. Our exams were all postponed until next week, much to my chagrin but there was nothing I could do about it.

Everything was set for tomorrow night.

But I was still reluctant to go. I was not a party person and I would just killing the mood for everyone if I'd go. I decided to go back to my dorm as soon as the last period of my class tomorrow ended.

I hope everything would be fine for tomorrow.

"You can't do that! You have to go, sockhead!"

My thoughts almost made me forget that I was with my friends in our last period of the class that afternoon. Our teacher dismissed us early so I had time to spend it with them before going to the library. I would meet with Allex later on to talk about the party as well.

"Everyone from cul-de-sac will be here. You should come too." Eddy insisted leaning to my desk. Ed was just sitting beside me while Eddy was in front of me. He was sitting on his chair facing the back of it and on to me.

"Corrections Eddy, not all of our friends from cul-de-sac will be here," I said looking at him while fixing my things to my bag, "Jimmy, Johnny and Plank will not be able to make it."

"It's not too late," Eddy insisted as he looked at Ed, "Lumpy's sister here will try to convince him so you've got to go."

"Please, Eddy. It's not nice to force someone who doesn't want to go." I said.

"But why? It's not like you're not going to have fun."

"It's because," I started standing up, shouldering my bag, "I will not."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, Double D. It'll be fun if you are there." Ed agreed.

I smiled at them ruefully, "Sorry Ed but I want you two to enjoy the night. I have to be on my way now. I'll see you tomorrow."

I immediately walked away from the room before they could say anything. Ed was making a face even if I had not seen it. I never dared to look back or it would be hard for me not to keep my decision intact. Seeing Ed's reaction would make me change my mind and that was what I'm worried about.

My feet made their to the direction where my locker was. My work in the library was not going to happen until later but I felt like going there now. I didn't know why but I was dreading about the upcoming party. I was nervous about it and something was telling me that I should not go. And I wouldn't.

Everything seemed impossible for me. And I had to get out.

As long as I reached my locker, I immediately opened it and stacked my books there. I planned to retrieve them back after my duty in the library. I just placed them properly inside my locker when the door of it was slammed all of the sudden, making me flinch in the process.

"What's the catch, Dork?"

I felt like my heart skip a beat when I heard that familiar voice. His hand was now covering my locker as I could sense his stare at me. I slowly looked at him and asked curiously, "I don't have the slightest idea of what you mean, Chad."

"There's no need," He said leaning closer to me. I tried backing away only to feel someone blocking my back. I turned to see Jason smirking down at me, "So, are you going to entertain us tomorrow night?"

"I am afraid I would not be attending the party tomorrow night." I slowly moved sideways so I could get away from the two jocks, "If you'll excuse me, I have a duty to attend to-" My words were interrupted when Mark blocked my way, "I would appreciate it if you will let me go."

Chad, to my surprise, placed his heavy hand in top of my head. He leaned closer to me and spoke, "Sure, we will let you go." He pushed me suddenly. I muttered thank you to them and started walking away but not long before someone tripped me with his foot. I clumsily fell hard on my knees. Good thing I wasn't carrying any books around me. I found myself being laughed about not only the jocks but the other students who were still in the area.

"Who would have thought that someone would still fall for that lame trick!" Chad mocked before he continued laughing at me. For all I knew, he was the one who tripped me. I slowly stood up ignoring the pain shot through my knees and stared at them silently.

"I only know guys who would do a trick as lame as tripping someone could mean as lame as they are."

"You sure do know how to make people aggressive, Dork!" Chad said walking closer to me and grabbed my shirt harshly, "I haven't been entertained much lately yet."

I held my breath. His eyes were fierce. Chad was also intimidating if he wished to be. I didn't know if answering to him would be the right thing to do. He would be punching me any minute now and I knew that the students were not going to help me.

"Chad!"

Another voice that was familiar to me came into view. I should feel relieved about it but his emerald eyes were telling me otherwise. Chad wasn't going to let me go even the captain of the football was already there.

"What? Are you going to stop me again?" Chad said showing frustration in front of us, "I am beginning to suspect that you care so much about this dork, Captain?" He said emphasizing his last word to him.

Kevin glared at him, the glare that I was not expecting to see from him again. I should not have expected better. He stared at me seriously before he sighed, "In fact, I am not."

My own eyes widened. He was taking their sides this time. The others snickered when he said that. I didn't know what to feel at that moment.

"Now, you are talking!" Chad shouted before he looked back at me. He was still holding me to my shirt. I was already standing on my toes and I didn't have a choice but to hold him to his wrists, "I don't prefer you getting become... sizzy to this nerd."

Suddenly, Kevin's hand was placed to his wrist replacing one of my own. Chad winced as I saw how Kevin grip his wrist hard, "Be careful what you say, Chad or I'd be worried what I'd do next."

His tone left some danger in it and even I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Just joking man. No need to get serious." The bigger jock said. Funny how big he was, Kevin still had some power over him. I was not able to process how that worked when Kevin took his grip on me from him and suddenly, I found myself pushed into one of the lockers behind me hard. The impact made my eyes shut tight. I only opened them when the pain subsided a little.

I gasped audibly due to shock. Kevin pushed me hard as he was still gripping my shirt. His eyes were deadly serious, telling me not to oppose him. I knew better by then so I didn't.

"You better go to the party." He said quietly but it made my eyes wide at his stare.

"I don't..."

"You better have to," He said pushing me harder. I tried not to whimper as possible. I didn't know which Kevin I'd prefer but I knew that this wasn't the one, "or else... you wouldn't like what I am going to do if you don't."

"K-Kevin..." I simply didn't want this kind of person in front of me, "Release me, please."

"Answer me first!" He demanded.

I bit my lower lip and refrained my eyes from shutting real tight as I only nodded. What was the big deal of me going to this party anyway? Why would they want me there? It seemed that my nod confirmation satisfied him because he finally let me go. I immediately held the shirt that he grabbed to soothe it but I couldn't look into their eyes.

"Good," Kevin said coldly before he walked away from me, "See you at the party then."

"Don't be late!" I could hear Mark reminded me as his words were followed by the others' laughs.

"Boy, I wanna do it again." Chad beamed earning more laughs from his teammates.

I remained stationary when they left me until I couldn't hear them anymore.I sighed a relief as I started looking around. Part of me was thankful that Ed and Eddy weren't with me. As far as I was concerned, I didn't want them to be involved in another trouble. It would be enough if the trouble welcomed me alone. If that fact alone would save my best friends from getting hurt, then I would gladly attend that party even though it was against my will.

 **xxx**

My smile was forced when I met with Allex in the library. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice it when I greeted him. My friend was getting jolly as he kept talking about his game. I had yet to attend his game if my time allowed me to. Not that I promised him but I wouldn't mind attending one. Besides, Ed and Eddy said they would come too. I was really happy to have found another friend in Allex. My best friends liked the basketball star after all.

I was stuck at attending one of his games in the future.

"Double D!"

I blinked twice as I returned from my thoughts to him, "Pardon Allex, you lost me there. What were you saying again?' My hands continued working on the books to be labeled on the shelf.

The tall guy huffed and almost rolled his eyes, "I said aren't you excited for tomorrow's party. I heard people from outsiders are going to come too."

I flinched as I stopped moving, "I... I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so? This is the most exciting time of the school year. Students should have fun especially us, Freshmen." Allex explained his tone was hinted with excitement.

I gave him a nod. His smile was genuine and I could not take it away from him., "I have been hearing that lately."

"See?"" He grinned so I grinned back at him. It made me realize that they might be right after all. The party could be fun if I wished to be. I made plans of calling my friends later and telling them that I had changed my mind. Despite the warnings, I knew that they wouldn't do things in front of the crowd so I would stick to them tomorrow night.

Nothing could go wrong if I stay away from the jocks.

 **xxx**

I sighed as I ended the call that night. Eddy was thrilled when I told him my decision. He started making plans for that night. All he talked about was his date with Nazz. I was not sure about that. Nazz did talk to me this afternoon and told me something weird. Now that I remember what she reminded me with, I didn't know whether to follow her advise or not.

Kevin wasn't really the person I thought he was. Was that even possible? I mean how could I possibly know if he was totally impossible to understand? The jock had mood swings.

I flinched in the middle of my reverie when my phone rang. My heart pounded when I saw who the caller was.

It was Kevin.

I grabbed the phone with my shaking hands. Why would he be calling me at this time of the night? Was this what Nazz was trying to tell me? Because for sure, I couldn't understand him. He warned me this afternoon and now he was calling me. I never made an attempt of calling or texting him ever since. It was not necessary in my part. So what else would he be needing of telling me that he wasn't able to tell me earlier on?

I bit my lip as I pushed the end button of the call. If he had something to tell me, I dreaded to know it tomorrow instead. Sighing, I turned my phone off for the rest of the night. I had the feeling that he would be calling me again.

I had enough bullying for today and I needed to rest. I needed some peace of mind.

 **xxx**

Time flew by and the next thing I knew it was already the party night. My best friends forced me, including Allex, to wear something... I was not really accustomed to.

A party goer suit. I was satisfied with something simple but they still insisted since it would be my first official college party. We made our way to the school's quadrangle where all students and visitors gathered. The area was huge as like half the size of a football field. It never occured to me how big the campus until now.

We stood at the entrance as I looked what was ahead of us. Long tables and chairs were spread around the area. Food and drinks were self-served. Some freshmen students gathered in the middle to follow the beat of whatever the music was playing. This was going to be a long night for me.

Just as predicted, Sarah convince Johnny to attend the party and joining the others to have fun. To my relief, there was no sign of jocks yet. I strongly wish that I would not encounter them tonight.

"Well guys, what are we waiting for?" Eddy said grinning from ear to ear before bringing his fist in the air, "Time to party!"

I watched Eddy with shock as he scurried to join the others. Ed chuckled and mimicked the shorter one. I only sighed at their behaviour.

"Come on, Double D," Allex nudged me to my elbow, "No need to fret. Just enjoy the night." He smiled before following the others. I only shook my head and slowly followed them, not forgetting to whisper to myself.

"Everything will be fine, yeah."

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Kevin has mood swings? You'll know more of that in the future. I hope this satisfied for a chapter. Domo. The next chapter consists a lot of things to happen so stay tuned. XDD**

 **Let me hear your thoughts, guys. Thank you very much.**

 **I do not own the song featured above.**

 **Next Chapter: Just for the show**

 **~ MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! ~**

 **MitsukiJunko**


	14. Just for the show

**Hye! I am back again... :) I won't let you keep for long. In with the next chapter. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. Capiche?**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Just for the Show**

 **Chapter Summary: It was all for the show but there was an encore and he meant a real one.**

* * *

 _'Slow it down_  
 _Make it stop_  
 _Or else my heart is going to pop_  
 _'Cause it's too much_  
 _Yeah, it's a lot_  
 _To be something I'm not...'_

 _~ The Show - Lenka ~_

* * *

I tried not to be the center of attention as I sat quietly at a corner. My friends were already having fun for themselves. I giggled when I saw Eddy already dancing with Nazz. My shorter best friend was totally beet red. It was nice to see him like that. As I looked at the other side of the area, I could see Ed grinning widely at the food while Sara and Jimmy accompanied him, probably to keep him from making a commotion just in case. I giggled at that sight too.

"You should have fun out there instead of sticking your butt and giggling out here."

My hand froze when I was about to lift my drink and looked at a six footer basketball player I have known for quite a while, "My goodness, Allex! Watch your words and I am quite fine here."

Allex sat across from me and leaned his head a little, "No, you are not! You should join the others too."

"What about you? Why are you with me here right now?" I ask trying to change the subject. I was not really the party goer to begin with, "You should have fun out there too."

"You bet I did!" He grinned at me. He did talk to some of the students and outsiders a while ago. I think I was observing my friends too far just by sitting at the corner, "This party is indeed a massive one."

I was about to agree with him when Eddy and Nazz appeared before us.

"Boy, that was sure fun!" Eddy said flopping down on a chair next to me while Nazz stood near him smiling at us. She was carrying a cocktail drink in her hand.

"You are a good dancer, Eddy. I am surprised." The blonde girl said before sipping her drink. Eddy feigned a cough as blush appeared to his face. I couldn't help but giggle. That got her attention and looked at me, "It's good to see you here, Edd. I've never thought that I could."

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Yeah, me too." I couldn't tell her or anyone why I was here anyway. Speaking of the reason, I had not seen Kevin and others yet. I felt a gush of relief that I hadn't. I wished that I would remain invisible in the entire party.

My wish, wasever, was not granted when Nazz had other plans from it. She rounded to where I was sitting and pulled my hand. My eyes widened when she did that, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, come on. Let's dance!" She said as if it was the obvious thing to do. For her, that was.

That took me by surprise. I rejected her but my friends kept insisting me. Plus, Nazz was good at convincing. In a few seconds, I was in the middle of the dance floor with her. She immediately wrapped my hand to her waist while my other hand to hers. I couldn't help but feel awkward about the situation, "I-I don't think this is such a good idea!" I whispered panicky.

She giggled as she lead us, "Why not?" Her smile never left her face.

"Well, you are beautiful and popular. Everyone is looking at you. At us. It's not a good thing... to dance with a nerd."

"Oh, Edd," She started as she leaned her face closer to my ear, "Stop looking down on yourself."

"But it's true!" I said a bit louder more than I intended, "Accepting is the easiest way of who I am."

"I don't care if you are a nerd!" She said moving a bit far from me once again and smiled, "Besides, this is not the first time we danced, remember?"

My face felt hot at the memory, "Y-you are right."

Nazz chuckled. We danced silently and I had the chance to look around. Ed was still attacking the buffet. Rolf was with him now. The former was carrying a plate of pigs in the blankets while the latter was chatting animatedly to him, holding his glass of wine. My heart pounded a little. If Rolf was already here, it only meant that the other jocks were also here. My eyes didn't betray as I looked around.

Chad was here. He was already chatting with a girl that I was not accustomed about. I felt a little relieved because I was out of his vision. I had to find an alibi so that Chad and the others wouldn't see me.

"Take care of him for me, okay," Nazz suddenly whispered to my ear.

I blinked at her and frowned at the same time, "What do you-" My question was abandoned midair when she planted a kiss to my cheek. It lingered there for a few seconds before moving away from me.

"Good luck!" She grinned at me, tapping my shoulder before walking away leaving me on the dance floor. I wasn't recovered from the shock when someone grabbed my wrist from behind me. The hand pulled me out from the dance floor and out of the crowd. It took a few seconds before I realized what was going on.

Someone was pulling me away, from the crowd. Towards a certain building far away from the party. My fear came back as I remembered the conversation I had with the jocks. What if it was a trap? I was getting far from my friends and I secretly panicked.

I looked at the hand that was holding my wrist. My vision went up to the person's back. The person was wearing a black jacket as I recognized. Then my eyes landed to the head of my kidnapper. Shock was registered to my eyes as I recognized the reversed wearing of the red hat. There was only one person I knew who was doing that. I clumsily followed his footsteps as he continued pulling me.

"Kevin! W-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I was able to ask him but to my dismay, he did not answer me. He tightened his grip to my wrist instead. I winced at the pressure it was giving me.

I soon realized that we were heading upstairs, perhaps the rooftop. Why would he take me here? Certain things dawned at me as we approached the top. He was probably leading me to the other jocks and...

I shut my eyes tight as we reached the door of the rooftop. Kevin opened it and let us through. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the light was tolerable to see. Looking around, I discovered that no one was around. Kevin brought me to the rooftop by himself. Speaking of Kevin, he went back to the door, closed it and locked it. My panic returned to me and I took some steps backward.

"Why did you bring me here?" I dared to ask.

"To get you alone, of course!" He looked at me and it made me flinch.

"Why?"

Kevin stood straight and observed me and it was getting awkward, "You were not answering my call! Worst, you turned it off last night!"

"I would never know what you wanted." I stood on my ground despite that he was giving me the same stare he had, just like on the first day of the class.

"It was, in fact, you never answered my call!" He brushed his hand to face to ease his frustration before he looked at me again, "You never did!"

"I don't understand why you wanted to call me so badly." I said and I hated myself for not giving wise answers at this moment.

"I wanted to warn you! For tonight!" He said as he took a step forward towards me which made take a step backward at the same time. Kevin ignored my movement and continued speaking, "Chad and the others are going to target you for their entertainment and I can't stop them from doing it!"

My eyes widened when he said that. Kevin came to warn me? Was he preferring to do that to me too? I was already scared and the warning made me scared even more. I was always scared when they bullied me but I didn't show it. I was doing it for the sake of my friends.

I would think that I was putting up a good show for them.

"Since I couldn't contact you, I asked Nazz to keep an eye on you until I can get to you tonight."

I stood stunned as he revealed that to me. He was not actually looking at me and he was losing his poise. Like he was beginning to soften a little. The hurricane seemed to pass that was why he was changing moods.

Something that I would not understand from him.

"I don't understand." I shared my thoughts aloud.

"What?" He frowned at me.

"You and Nazz. I don't understand the both of you," I wished I had something to hug to my arms. Whatever I was going to say to him might result me a punch from him or two but I couldn't stop myself, "You treatened me yesterday and you attempted to call me, just to warn me from it. Then Nazz appeared out of nowhere and gave some advice that had no clarification in it! I don't know what you really want from me!"

"I just wanted to keep you away from them!"

"Why do you want me to be here? I already gave hints that I didn't want to." I silently cursed myself for being stupid in front of my bully. Perhaps, I was waiting for him to punch me so I could go home. I took a deep breath and mustered enough courage to say my next words, "Kevin, if you are going to hit me, please do it quick so I can leave."

I turned sideways from him and waited for him to do something. But he just stood not far from me and doing nothing. I was about to retort for another when he finally spoke;

"I am not going to hit you. I'd never do that again." His words stunned me. I turned to his side so that I could look at his face. He was staring seriously at me. His stare was different from the one he had before. He surprised me when he said his next words, "I want to do something different."

I didn't trust my voice at that moment so I only looked at him. When he made a dash towards my direction, I turned away and closed my eyes shut. I suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind. I shot my eyes open when I realized what was going on. Kevin was embracing me... from behind.

"K-Kevin, what are you doing!?" I gasped audibly when he nuzzled his face to the nook of my neck.

"You smell nice." His breath brought shiver to my spine. Why was he making weird actions? I felt warm all over and I couldn't understand anything anymore. I felt his lips kissed my neck and I immediately shrieked when he licked it. I pushed myself away from him. I held the part he kissed and licked as I incredulously looked at him, flushed and all;

"Why in the world did you do that?" I asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." He answered not tearing his stare from mine, "I told you. I wanted to do something different."

"I-is this your way of hitting me?" I regretted the moment I asked that. He started to smirk. The panic in me had started to rise when took advances on me. His hand found a wall and suddenly trapping me there. I didn't realized that I took steps backwards for long that my back had reached the wall. Kevin was cornering me there. As I looked to his eyes, his smirk was gone shortly and replaced by a serious expression.

"Why do you think I'd hit you?" He asked his eyes not leaving mine, "Why do you think I'd brought here alone?"

"How would I know?" My heart was pounding really hard because of our proximity. It was hard to concentrate, "You have been my bully ever since I can remember."

"You sure are a dork for someone who is genius," He said leaning closer to me as possible. His smirk came back before he said his next words, "In a different way, I did want to hit you."

I closed my eyes, anticipating for whatever he was going to do. What happened next surprised me. His leaned his head to my shoulder and sighed audibly.

"You are driving me crazy!"

My eyes widened when he confessed that. I stood still, agape, before looking down at the crown of his hat, "W-what?"

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself," He said frustratingly. Both of his hands were leaning against the wall I was trapped in. He was not giving me the chance to move.

"Tell me... what did I do to make you feel that way?" I tried asking to distract myself.

"That's the point!" He looked up and stared at my own. I flinched when I saw how fierce his eyes were, "You didn't do anything. You stand on your ground and face Chad with such courage. That's also the reason why I can't leave you alone. Why I did that to you last Monday."

"Last Monday?" My brain raked for the memory what happened on that day. Then it all came down to me. I felt my cheek blush even more when I remembered, "Y-you said that was to calm me down."

"I said so at first," He whispered before he lifted my chin so I could face him properly, "But now, I don't want to do anything more but that."

His words rendered me speechless. I knew that I should get away from him now. If I didn't, there was no way to get back from before but still, I didn't move. Instead, I spoke carefully, "I don't understand you at all. Y-you are confusing me."

"You got my attention Dweeb," His voice didn't give me hints of warning but for the first time since I'd known him, I saw fondness in his eyes, "You have to take responsibility of it."

I still remained speechless. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His fingers were still holding my chin in place. I was nervous at everything. He was acting differently than I imagined. He must have understood my concern for he held my cheeks with his hands this time, still staring at my eyes;

"Tell me, what are you so worried about?"

He read my mind. I knew I was blushing so hard. Why couldn't I get away from him? Why was I so nervous in front of him. I was secretly thankful that he was holding me for my knees would collapse anytime. I finally admitted what worried me to him, "This..."

"What?"

"I am... afraid of this." I didn't elaborate my words but I knew that he understood me. Everything was new to me and this was the department that I didn't know about. As dumbed as I appeared to be, I knew what he wanted.

"It's alright," He whispered as he placed his forehead to mine. The action made me surprise and more when he continued, "I am scared too."

I looked at him so I needed to move away a little. His face was so dangerously close to mine. His hands were still holding my cheeks.

"Let's overcome this fear together, okay." He said fully of determination in his eyes. I didn't say anything as I didn't dare to. Kevin was willing to try? Was it going to be fine? There were so many things to think about. So many things...

"Hey," He interrupted my thoughts when he said. I felt uncomfortable when his eyes were staring at my lips now and his thumb finger started brushing them. These led me to the earlier conversation we had. That thing that he wanted to the most, "Don't move..."

My lips were slightly opened as my eyes dilated. His own eyes were serious. He was telling me that he was serious. Oh dear, I was totally blushing. He didn't give me a chance to reply when he immediately crossed the distance between us. This was the second time he kissed me. The second time my brain couldn't work properly. The second time I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes tight. I could hear my own heartbeat and I highly doubted that he couldn't hear it. I didn't know how to respond especially he did something that he didn't do the first time he kissed me.

He started to move, obliging me to respond. I panicked at that thought. Clumsily, I tried mimicking him. And dear, he bit my lower lip and I didn't know why he did that. When I opened my mouth, he did something I was not expecting him to do.

He pushed his tongue inside my mouth. Panicking, I opened my eyes abruptly and pushed him away. He seemed to be surprised when I did that. My eyes were doe-liked as I covered my mouth;

"Wh-what did you just do?"

"French kissing you." He shrugged as if it was the obvious thing to do.

"French what?" I repeated. My heart kept beating really fast, trying to process everything.

"French kissing. You know, my tongue inside your mouth," He repeated and explained. It made me blush even more, "Of course, I'll ask you permission to let me in."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Kevin was telling me something that I wasn't familliar about. Sorry for being amateur to this. I never thought that I could experience it.

"Come on, let's try it again." He was about to lean closer as he grabbed my hands from my mouth. Before he crossed the distance, I used our hands to push him once more. I also looked down so that I wouldn't see his expression.

"Can we... can we slow down?" I asked him still looking on the ground.

"What?"

"I mean to say can we take it slowly? This is all new to me. Let's stop for now," I shut my eyes tight when I said my next words, "Or else my heart is going to... pop."

"Your heart is what?" I could imagine him raising his eyebrow at me.

"Explode!" I looked up and saw that he was blushing a bit, "Everything is new. I don't think my heart can take everything! So... please..."

Silence welcomed us after I said. He started smirking before he brushed his lips to mine just to tease me before he slowly embraced his arms around me. His placed his head near my neck once again.

"Alright. We'll take it slowly."

It took a few minutes before I calmed myself down and finally returned his hug.

"Hey, Edd..."

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice and I stiffened. He must have felt that I did because he asked me;

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's just that... it was my first time hearing you called me by my name." I confessed.

"We'll it's your name," He whispered before he rubbed my back with his hands, "Anyway, I am sorry about yesterday. You know, the treat and everything."

"It's fine Kevin," I said and it was true, "I was just curious why you did that when you didn't really mean it." I was actually caught in the middle but I didn't tell him that.

"I had to because you know who I am to them," He said and I knew what he was talking about. His words were also anticipated and I confirmed it, "Whatever I did there yesterday was just for the show."

 **xxx**

We stayed in the rooftop for a couple of minutes until Kevin told me that it was safe to go down. He let me go first. He didn't want the others to know about us. Well, I didn't know if I wanted it either. I was not sure how my friends would deal with it. I preferred it to be this way.

"Double D!" Allex called out to me when I managed to get back to the party, "Where have you been? You missed most of the fun here."

"Uh, I took some fresh air for a while." I answered. I hoped that my face wasn't showing any indication of what happened earlier. Eddy and Ed approached me. The latter hugged me while the former looked at me suspiciously.

"Weird for you to go by yourself." Eddy suddenly said.

"I was with Nazz a few minutes before I decided to leave remember?" I looked at him and I placed my hand to my hips, "Just be thankful that I haven't left the party yet."

"Yeah, right."

"Guys!" I turned to the voice and saw Rolf among with Rave and Johnny walked to our direction. My heart beat fast as I looked around. I only sighed secretly when I didn't see Chad and the others with them, "Have you seen Nat and Kevin? We've been looking all over for them."

"Why would I be looking for them?" Eddy snorted as he rolled his eyes, "They're probably enjoying themselves checking chicks' buttoms."

"Language, Eddy!" I warned him. Hearing those kinds of words seemed different to me now. I couldn't blame him for that.

"I think so."

"Allex? Is that you?"

We all looked at Johnny who somehow recognized our tallest friend. Allex seemed to freeze at the recognition of his name. I looked at him.

"Allex, do you know him?" I asked but he didn't answer me. He remained still, wide eyed and speechless.

"It is you!" Johnny said walking near him, "It's been a while! Remember him, Rave? He used to bond with us." I looked at Rave who rarely showed expressions but tonight he was showing one.

He was a bit surprised. Recognition also dawned at him.

"S-sorry," Allex suddenly said walking backwards, "I remember there's something I need to do. I'll see you on Monday then." He left without waiting for reply.

I tried calling out to him but it was useless. Allex disappeared for the night. I didn't pay attention to what my friends were talking about. I was worried about Allex.

What just happened?

 **Done! This was the longest chapter so far. I wanted everything to happen in this one chapter. Haha, I hope you like this. What will happen next? You'll find out soon.**

 **I do not own the song featured above.**

 **I have a new cover photo made by a wonderful artist and also Allex, who allows me to include him in my fic. Thank you for sharing them with me, '** **AzrielRhey.'**

 **Next Chapter: Gomenasai**


	15. Gomenasai

**Hello guys! Sorry for the wait. I present to you the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Gomenasai**

 **Chapter Summary: He missed saying two words to him before and he made a decision this time. He would do it right.**

* * *

 _'Gomennasai for everything_  
 _Gomennasai, I know I let you down_  
 _Gomennasai till the end_  
 _I never needed a friend_  
 _Like I do now...'_

 _~ Gomenasai - TATU ~_

* * *

I thought everything was going to be fine. I had everything changed.

My attitude.

My hairstyle.

My behaviour.

I thought that when I went back to Peach Creek, no one would recognize me. Kevin, Nat and Rave didn't recognize me.

But Johnny did.

After five years of concealment, why would he ruin everything?

And now everyone knew about me. Especially Rave. The only person I was trying to build the trust back in. Only if I had the chance to. I saw his expression when he finally recognized me. We met for several occassions because of Kevin and Double D but he didn't indicate any signs of recognition about me.

After all that happened, I still couldn't face him. I couldn't because of what I'd done.

I silently cursed myself for several times that I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into someone as I turned to a corridor. If the hand I bumped into didn't catch me, I would have fallen on the ground hard. My attempt of apologizing didn't happen when I looked up to see the person and was slightly shocked to see who it was.

"Hey, Double L! I caught you!" Nat said grinning at me. He pulled me to gain my balance and was still rendered speechless, "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I, um, I am sorry for bumping into you," I looked at him. I noticed that he was with Kevin and Chad and were trailing behind the teal-haired guy, "I was not looking ahead of me."

"Where are you going? Where's Double Dork?" Nat said looking behind me.

"I, um..." I tried answering him.

"This guy here is with the nerd?" I could hear the Chad guy said as he pointed at me, "Where is your little friend then?" He walked closer to me but the redhead guy, Kevin blocked his way.

"Don't bother him. He's not the one we're looking for."

I stared at the both of them. It looked like there was some sort of tense between them. Chad snorted before he accused him.

"Where were you the entire time? We planned to be here an hour ago?" He said to Kevin who answered lamely.

"My bike is broken so I needed to fix it."

"At this time of night? You could have walked here and fixed your bike tomorrow instead."

"Which I did when I gave up fixing it."

"Hey, stop it guys!" Nat interrupted, "We're here to have fun okay."

"You are right!" Chad said not looking at Nat but I could sense the sarcasm in his voice, "Why don't you go and find your _boyfriend_ inside."

Somehow, Nat and I flinched at the same time. I had this fear that I knew who he was talking about. Nat chuckled after the short shock.

"I better go inside," Nat suddenly said and walked away, "You better catch up, okay."

Kevin didn't reply but he was still looking sternly at Chad. The latter wordlessly followed Nat before Kevin sighed, uncharacteristically.

"Where is he?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Were you with him?" He looked at me straight in the eye.

I stared back at him trying to calculate his expression, "He's with his friends."

"Why aren't you with him?"

I looked away and stared at the ground, "I plan to go home early."

"Something happened inside, wasn't it?"

His question caught me off guard. I didn't dare to look at him fearing that I would give more hints than I ever had.

I tried so hard to act normal.

"Hey, sweat pea! Where are you going?"

Both of us stared at the sound of the voice. My eyes widened when I saw Nat chasing Rave and were in their way to where we were. My day couldn't have been better, could it?

I bit my lower lip as I looked at the guy. His eyes widened when he recognized me. I felt a pang in my chest when he looked away.

What would I expect? Of course he hadn't forgiven me yet. Not after all this time.

"Go to hell, Goldberg!" He said as he walked away passing us by. He didn't even look at me, or to Kevin. Nat just continued following Rave and snapped, "Quit it! For once, let me be alone!"

Nat seemed to be shocked at Rave's burst. He sighed and shrugged at the same time before he looked at us, "What did I ever do?"

I saw Kevin roll his eyes before turning his heel to get inside, "Let him be."

Nat looked at the direction where Rave disappeared to before he looked back at Kevin. It seemed that he had doubts who to follow. After a moment of thinking, he decided to walk back inside and followed the redhead, "Pumpkin, tell me how to woe him!"

"Shut up, Godlberg!"

I only stared into nothingness and I realized that I was alone in the dark. Outside the campus, I could hear some sounds that was coming from the inside. But my vision was on the opposite direction where the purple-haired guy disappeared to. A memory went to me as I envisioned his back in my mind. It was that time when I did that horrible thing to him. It was the time when I wanted to tell him. That I made a mistake. A huge mistake.

I walked away.

I took a deep breath as I tried to hold back something in me. Biting my lower lip, I started following Rave's footsteps before I changed my mind and chickened out.

 **xxx**

It didn't take five minutes before I spotted him passing by a park. I dashed directly to his direction before my resolve changed and went to the opposite.

"Rave!" I called out. He stopped on his tracks but he didn't turn around. I stopped a few inches away from him catching by breath from running. The distance wasn't far and being an athletic and all, I didn't feel exhausted. Now that he was infront of me, his broad shoulders were a bit stiff but were fine, I didn't know what to say so I ended up stuttering, "I, um, you see I..."

"Why are you here?"

His question surprised me. I stared at his back as he was still not facing me. I'd thought that it would be the best. I found it hard to speak to him already. His voice was cold and out of emotion. I took a deep breath before I answered him, "I want to... redeem myself."

"By disguising yourself?" He said with a tone of sarcasm, "You are doing a good job. You almost got me fooled."

I took a step forward and defended myself, "N-no! I just want to give myself some time." _Because I was not ready._ I bit my lip so hard it bleed. I was such a coward. It was all my fault in the first place.

"You should have given it some thoughts before you put me in trouble," He said sternly, "...exactly five years ago. Now that it came to this," He turned his head slightly to his side giving me the cold stare, "I regretted the first day I trusted you."

My eyes widened when he said that. It all meant one thing. He hadn't forgiven me. After all this years, he hadn't forgiven me. It was expected as I was into the hiding all this time. He would have a grudge towards me. He was supposed to be my best friend and I ruined it because of a simple mistake.

A simple mistake that changed his life forever.

I blinked as he continued walking away... away from me. My voice was trapped inside my throat. I couldn't find the words to say. I had to tell him. I had to apologize about everything. To apologize for letting him down. But my words betrayed me. There was sound that was coming from my mouth. Dejectedly, I watched the path where Rave disappeared to. I only realized that I was left alone. It was dark. The park was deadly quiet. The night was covering all the lights surrounding me, saved for the street lamps not far from my location. I was stupid. For someone so smart, I was the stupidest one. He had the right to get at me for I was a coward for running away. For divulging his secret even though it was an impulse but it was what ruined him.

But I chickened out and ran away after that.

I thought that I could make it up to him. Now that I was recognized, I decided that I was done hiding. I'd face my mistake. I'd face my fear. Calming myself, I wiped my eyes with my arm. Tears started to fall down and I didn't notice them. I immediately wiped them before they completely fell down. I placed my stare back at the location where he disappeared to. I failed today and it made my heart hurt a little. Looking down, I whispered the words I failed to say to Rave hoping that it would feel me less guilty. At least for the meantime.

 _I'm sorry._

 **xxx**

Weekend passed and Monday rolled up again. For the first time in months, I couldn't sleep well. The dark spots under my eyes were visible I assumed. But that didn't stop me from practicing that morning. My teammates were already warming up. The basketball team was planning to have a practice match today so I had to keep my head in the game.

So I focused.

The practice ended after an hour. My teammates were slapping my back hard for winning the game with my three-point shot buzzer beater. I gleefully thanked them. Though my coach had scolded me for making mistakes a couple of times but I was able to pull through from it. I had to focus more as he said.

I immediately changed back to my uniform and said my goodbye to the others. My first period was about to start in a couple of minutes. I sighed. For some reason, I didn't want to go. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted a black beanie in the nursery.

It was Double D.

This genuis freak like me was in his own world. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw him talking to the cacti and the other plants. He seemed pretty much enjoying himself as he didn't see me approaching.

"That's a nice scene with the plants, Double D." He jumped at the sound of my voice. His smile immediately crept to his face as he faced me carrying a pot of cactus in his hands.

"Greetings, Allex," He said with his naturally good manner, "This is my haven every morning. To be surrounded by plants and animals is my safe haven. I should have brought Jim here to see this place."

"Jim?"

He nodded as he gestured the pot in his hands, "My cactus. It's in my dorm unit. I'll bring it here some other time. I bet it would prefer to have a bit of a sun light."

"I can see that." I agreed as I looked around, "You sounded like my mom. She loved animals, you know."

Both of us displayed a different form of shock as we stared at each other. None of us spoke for a few seconds before I broke it myself, "She was a zoologist. I think she would love to meet someone like you."

"I would have loved to. To meet your mom, I mean." Double D agreed as he looked at me shyly. Then his expression changed into a concerned look, "Are you alright, Allex? I mean... Last Friday night..."

I knew that eventually he would ask me this. Him, having a sharp mind, it was impossible to make alibis even I wanted to. He was still looking at me when I didn't answer his question. Sighing, an idea popped into my head that I didn't expect about suggesting;

"Want to cut class?"

As expected, his eyes widened as I said that, "I beg your pardon. You do realize how literacy is necessary to us, do you not? And yet, you are suggesting that-"

I grabbed his wrist, carefully grabbing the pot from him and settling in on the table beside us, and pulled him away. Stopping him from complaining, "I do know!" I interjected, "Let's go!"

 **xxx**

I tried not to chuckle at Double D's behavior when we reached the rooftop. He kept blabbering about the disadvantages of cutting classes. I felt bad about it too but I wanted to get away just for once. It took me a moment that I only dragged him for my caprice.

"I am sorry D," I apologized as I slumped my back on the wall sitting in the process, "I didn't mean to drag you here. You can go to class if you want. Just tell the teachers that I am not feeling well."

I could sense him staring at me, porbably thinking whether to leave or not. It wasn't that long before he decided to approach me and sat next to me. He placed his knees in front of him and wrapped his arms around them. He leaned his chin on top of them as he stared ahead of us. We remained quiet for a good few minutes before he broke it;

"So, it was really you," He whispered, "I am ashamed that I didn't recognize you at all, considering that we've been together everyday."

I chuckled this time, "I never intended to be recognized. I am sorry about that."

"Why did you run away that night?" He looked at me suddenly. His face showed a pained look as if I'd done something wrong to him. Technically, I kind of did.

I leaned my head to the wall and sighed, "Edd," I started calling his name properly for the first time, "How will you get a person to forgive you if it is something hard to be forgiven?"

"Did you do something... awful?"

"I'd like to say it's... almost unforgivable."

He didn't answer me at first so I looked at gim. Double was actually thinking through of my question, "That's actually difficult. But I believe that no matter how worst your sins to this person, if he is dear to you, I can think that person can forgive you."

"Do you really think so?"

He leaned a bit closer to me so he could look at me properly, "You are not a human if you can't forgive someone who does bad things to you."

I blinked at him not sure of what to say, "Time heals all wounds. As long as ask for the person's forgiveness, I am sure that person can," He gave me a genuine smile after that, "It may take a long time but I know you will receive the forgiveness you want."

His words brought a new hope inside me. I also smiled at him and closed my eyes, "I guess you are right."

"I am right!" Edd exclaimed. He was showing his ridiculous expression and made me all giddy once again. I was tired of all the dramas in my life so I tackled him, laughing in the process.

"I know you are!" I said as he was also laughing. We calmed down after that and remained quiet. But after sometime, I finally blurted out my thoughts to him;

"I want Rave to forgive me. For everything I've done."

"It's Rave?" Edd looked at me curiously. I swallowed hard as I felt nervous at what I was about to say.

"You see... I accidentally told everyone," I clenched my fists hard as I stared at them, "that he was gay."

"Oh... dear..." I could sense how shocked he was when I revealed that.

"Then he got bullied by his teammates. Avoided by his peers and classmates. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away leaving him behind for years," I covered my face with my hands, "That was my biggest mistake. For someone so tall and big, I am the coward one. Letting him face all the problems I caused him."

I could feel Edd's hand to my back to comfort me. I sighed really hard to my hands before continuing, "He trusted me with his secret but I only broke it."

"It's Chad, is it not?"

From my hands, I looked up to him. Shocked, "How did you know?"

"He's my bully too so I know," He said looking straight once again, "but I think he's doing fine now. Kevin, Rolf and Nat are always with him."

"Nat..." A smile was tugged to my lips when I thought of his name, "I wanted to be like him. I still want to be like him. He's cool."

Edd chuckled making me surprise in the process. I was about to ask him what was funny when he beat me up to it, "As long as you don't touch people's bottom then it's fine."

I also chuckled at that. He could really bring the tense at ease. I was glad I opened up to him.

"I am glad to open my worries to you."

"That's what friends are for. Listening to each other's problems," He grinned at me showing his gapped tooth. I smiled as response. He then stood up and stretched, "We should head back. I don't want to miss the second period. And please, don't make me do this again. I am already guilty as it is."

I laughed this time as I stood up as well, "I would not miss it for the world!"

We started walking on our way to the door when he turned around and faced me, "Allex..."

"Yeah."

"I am sure Rave will forgive you. You are a great guy."

My eyes dilated when he said that. Edd just knew exactly the words that I really wanted to hear. I reached out to him and grabbed his arm, smiling in the process, "Thank you, Double D."

"Anytime, my friend," He said tapping my hand that was wrapping to his arm, "Anytime."

Telling him my problem left a heavy weight inside me. I was glad to share it with him. My thoughts went to the purple-haired guy. Edd was right. I knew that he could forgive me. It would take time but I was willing to take the risk. I was done from running away. I'd do the right thing this time.

And that was to take my friend back.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? It's Allex' POV this time. I tried putting ideas into words. I hope I gave justice to it.**

 **AzrielRhey - I hope this is okay. I mean him being a bit dramatic... He'll return back yo normal, I promise... thank you for letting me include him in my fic. :)**

 **I do not own the song featured above.**

 **Tell me your thoughts please. Domo.**

 **Next Chapter: Glory Days**


	16. Glory Days

**Hullo, guys! I present to you chapter 15. I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **CharisJae - Hi, thank you for reading this fic. I am actually a Kevedd fan but a jealous Kevin sounds perfect for every fic. There is a tension between them but they will work it out. I'll put my thoughts into words. I am glad that you love my story. Thank you... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Glory Days**

 **Chapter Summary: They had a typical date in an ordinary day.**

* * *

I sighed of great relief as I submitted my last test for the major exam today. It was only Wednesday but I felt that I had a long day. Exams were finally over and we're given some extra time to leisure around. The clubs would resume doing their activities, preparing for their own matches and games to play in a couple of days. It was totally an unusual day for me and being it an unusual one made me think some things about what happened last week.

Things went on a blur after that Friday night. I waa filled with different emotions after what happened. Some were confusing and some were quite disturbing. The first one was the surprising encounter I had with Kevin on the rooftop. I was still a bit flabbergasted about the whole situation. Everytime I thought about what happened to us there, my heart started to beat really fast. It was an unsettling part of me for I didn't know how to handle things when it came to his actions. I acted funny in front of him but he disregarded my awful behavior. There was no sign of him over the weekend which made me a little relieved but also at the same time, it made me a little... upset. I was guessing that I was a bit accustomed of his mere presence near me.

The second was the revelation Allex about him being our childhood friend that I wasn't aware about. I felt bad for not reconizing him after all these years. Giving the fact that he had him himself, I should have recognized him. Now that we had a heart to heart talk in the very same rooftop where Kevin and I had an... unusual moment, I could finally see the similarities. Even though he didn't tell me, I could see that he had some problems with Rave. The way Rave acted after we came to remember Allex betrayed his expressions and also the way he bolted out after Nat came to find him gave me the slight hint. But I never knew what the real problem was until Allex told me. I understood why he hid himself after all these years.

My mind was clouded with so much thoughts that I wasn't aware of what was going to happen. I suddenly found myself being pushed to the lockers behind me. I endured the pain as I shut my eyes tight and opened them again after a short while only to come face to face with the onyx-eyed jock.

"Where were you last Friday dork?" Chad hissed as he placed his arm across my neck almost chocking me, "I couldn't catch you since Friday and because of stupid exams. Why didn't I see you?"

"I-was-with Eddy," I managed to say. My hands went to his arm that was on my neck. I dropped my books when he pushed me earlier, "Let-me-go!"

"Don't lie to me!" He gritted through teeth.

"Stop that Chad, he was telling the truth. I saw him with the other dorks last Friday." Nat surprisingly defended me. I could see Rave beside him along with Jason and Mark, "You can confirm it with pum-I mean the captain about it."

"Kevin saw you?" He asked almost not believing himself.

"Yes!" I answered almost immediately. His grip tightened before he released me. I tried to catch my breath as I looked at them.

"I am not done with you yet considering how your dorky friends treated us that niggt!" His stare was dark and his voice gave me enough warning as to what happened while I was with Kevin.

Just what did Ed and Eddy do?

 **xxx**

My dorm was awfully quiet which I really preferred to stay of all places. I always wanted to go here just like I said from earlier, this was my comfort zone, my safe haven from everything. That night was totally uneventful until I received a call from someone which was trully unexpected.

It was Kevin.

My heart started to beat fast as I stared at the screen of my phone. This was going to be our first interaction since Friday night. Remembering his last warning, I finally answered his call;

'Salutations Kevin! It is rather a surprise for you to have called me this night. How may I help you?' I said gripping my phone tight. I could hear a chuckle from the other line before I heard his firm voice.

'Cut the formality Double dweeb. I am not someone's VIP.'

'My apologies. You are well aware of how I speak.'

'Yeah, yeah. Glad you answered my call today. And finally you did.'

I felt my cheek flush creeping to my face, 'Yes... So, what can I do for you?'

'You have to free yourself on Saturday. I am going to require your time with me.' Kevin said with a hint of authority in his voice. I felt like he was ordering me to do that.

'And why do you require my time on Saturday if I ask?' I shifted my sitting position into a comfortable one.

'You'll see,' He replied. I could imagine him smirking on the other line when he said that. Somehow, I had an odd feeling about it, 'And wear something... sporty, okay.'

I totally felt something was up, 'W-why?'

'Oh, just do it!' Kevin insisted, a slight irritation could be heard from his tone, 'I'll meet you in front of your dorm at 10 in the morning.'

I nodded but then I realized that he wasn't seeing that I did, I said, "'Okay.'

 **xxx**

"What are you doing with that?" I asked totally agape as I pointed the two-wheeled vehicle behind Kevin as I stood in front of my dorm on Saturday morning.

"What else could a bike do for us?" He answered mockingly practically leaning against it. He was wearing his black jacket and red shirt was underneath it. A perfect scene to take if you were a photographer, "We'll take a ride for a while."

"But Kevin, you know how I am against-"

"We made a deal remember?" He said cutting me off. He pulled out something from the pocket of his jacket. It was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to me. My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

It was his grades. All line of 90's.

"H-how...?" I was rendered speechless as I stared closely at the note.

"I studied. Don't think I wouldn't make it, do you?" He smirked folding the paper and placed it back to his pocket.

I still couldn't believe that he could make it. He must have seen through my expression for he moved away from his bike and approached me closer, tugging ny beanie in the process.

"Has it occured to you why I didn't bother you over the weekend until today?"

I pouted as I pulled my beanie back to my head properly, "Until Wednesday," I corrected, "We just got the results yesterday but you already made plans about today before it. You had higher expectations about it."

"I am confident I'd make it," He walked back to his bike and grabbed his helmet. He gave it to me, "So do your part of the bargain and come with me."

I bit my lower lip as I stared at the helmet in my hands and back at him. He was in the process of wearing his own, "Kevin, I am not sure-"

"Trust me, okay," He said waiting for me to approach him and his bike, "I won't let you get hurt."

Somehow, I believed his words. I slowly approached him and his bike. He was already on it. I tried climbing on his back as possible. I was in the process of fixing my helmet when his hands grabbed my wrists and guided them to his waist. Blush was immediately came into contact with my cheeks when he did that.

"You might want to hold on tight." He said as he started the engine of his bike and I automatically tightened my grip to his waist when he started driving. I could hear him chuckling from his back when I did that.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes and I found myself relaxing a bit. My worries were still in my system but I tried distracting myself from it.

"Well, it's a secret." The jock answered which didn't help me. It made me curious as in addition at where he was taking me.

 **xxx**

My jaw dropped after an hour ride and we reached to a certain place. I had the slight hint of why he asked me to wear something sporty. I was casually on my collared tee shirt and above knee short and a pair of rubber shoes. As I looked around, I saw some people holding rackets and currently facing each other hitting balls back and forth. Stunned, I shifted my attention to Kevin and asked him;

"Why in the world are we in a tennis court?"

Kevin shrugged and walked inside, "Change of environment... and sport."

"Do you know how to play tennis?" I asked raking my brain of the sports that he played but none of them was tennis.

"Who do you take me for?" He said renting two rackets from the station and gestured me to a court, "Come on."

"Kevin, I have no knowledge about tennis." I said as he placed one to my hand.

"That's okay, I'll teach you," Kevin insisted pushing to the side of the court, "Now make a stand like this." He instructed as he demonstrated a position.

I did and followed his instructions with the racket in my hands.

"No, elbows too bend," The jock said fixing my elbows to proper positions, "knees are too straight," He used his own racket to bend the back of my knees, "And hair is too long."

"Wait-what?" I looked at him only to see him snickering, "Kevin!"

"Sorry, sorry! I got carried away, let's continue." He kept telling me the basic of playing. Being knowledgeable, it was easy for me to remember them but the problem was how to apply it to the actual game.

"Ready?" Kevin asked. He was on the other side of the court. He removed his jacket for the meantime and I felt a slight blush crept into my face. He looked... gorgeous... with the tight shirt and all. I mentally shook my head.

 _What is happening to me?_ "I am ready." I said preparing as the receiving end.

The redheaded jock nodded as he dribbled the ball before tossing it in the air and hit it with full force. I tried running to it but missed it.

"15-love!"

I sighed knowing that it would be useless. I was never the sporty type. Kevin repeated the serve and got the same result.

"30-love!"

"Kevin, this is useless! I can't-"

"Just enjoy, dweeb. Try to hit the ball at least once!" He said dribbling the ball once again and hit it. I was able to hit it but it was out from the white line.

"40-love! Almost there!" Kevin announced almost smirking in the process. When he hit the ball, I dived into it but I still missed it.

"One game to love! Kevin Barr!" The jock announced smugly.

Then it was my turn to serve. I bit my lower lip as I held the ball to my hand. The tense was already heating up inside me. Was this how the players felt when they were in the middle of the game?

Always nervous?

Sighing, I tried hitting the ball but the racket was met by the wind.

"Fault!"

I blushed a little knowing that I moved ridiculously a while ago. My action was repeated and I couldn't help but pull my beanie a bit lower.

"Double fault! Love-15!"

"I told you it's useless!" I said still lowering my beanie to my eyes, "I can't do it!"

"Come on, Edd!" I flinched at the sound of my name, "We're just heating up. You can get used to the basic in no time!"

"This is no science, Kevin!"

"Then think of it as one!" He said positioning himself, "You can do it!"

His words were convincing. It took several tries and faults before I was able to hit back some shots. He used forward swings as I remembered Kevin's definition and tricked me with his drop shot most of the time... with him winning the game in the end.

It was expected from a jock after all.

 **xxx**

"I admit you were funny out there." Kevin couldn't contain his laugh as we made our way to a bench inside a park. It was a good long duration of two hours before we decided to leave the court. We decided to eat our late lunch there. Being prepared and all, I brought lunch for the both of us, much to Kevin's amusement of course.

"Yeah, I had you take the privilage of making fun of me." I said eating the steak from my meal.

"I did not. Well, maybe a little-but you had fun, right?" He asked after he swallowed a handful of meat in his mouth.

"I guess you are right. It was my first time playing tennis after all." I smiled ay him.

"Great! This date is far from over I tell ya."

My eyes widened when I realized what he had just said, "T-this is a date?"

He looked at me frowning before answering my question, "Of course it is. What would you think this is?"

"Uh... hanging out?" I weakly answered. For the first time, I said something undoubtedly.

The jock gaped at me before he replied at me, "Dork, hanging out is for friends!"

I bit my lower lip as I stared at him. Did that mean that we weren't friends? What were we then? I wanted to ask him that but I thought that would make me look more stupid than I already was. Instead, I asked another question;

"What do you... feel about me?" I stared at him. He seemed to be surprised at my question. His expression turned serious as he looked at me in the eye, his food abandoned.

"I don't hate you."

I frowned at his answer. He didn't hate me? He liked me? Was that it? Kevin gave me a blurred answer. I opened my mouth to ask him to clarify his answer but before I could say my thoughts, Kevin blocked my lips with his. My eyes dilated for a good full minute before he pulled back. I could see his smirk as he continued staring at me.

I looked down when I couldn't take his stare anymore. Oh dear! I was actually blushing. Kevin sure knew how to surprise me.

 **xxx**

Kevin brought me to an animal farm which switched me to the genius mode, much to the jock's chagrin but later on to amusement. My excitement to explain things was his own amusement and my chagrin when he was not actually listening. Well, not most of the time, thank goodness. We stayed there for another two hours before we rode his 'baby' once again. It didn't take long before he stopped to an open field. I just placed the helmet next to his own when he grabbed my hand. My heart picked up its pace at the sudden contact.

"Come on." He said pulling me inside the group of trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute but he didn't answer. Instead, we kept on walking. As we went further, I noticed that the place was getting isolated and it made my heart beat faster. I bit my lower lip as I thought of something... dreadful. What if Kevin was setting me for a trap? What if this was just one of his pranks? I would be at disadvantage if that happened. First, this was a place I knew nothing about. Second, I didn't know where I was. I was about to pull my hand from him so that I could make a dash out from him when I was blinded by a sudden light ahead of us. When I thought that I could see through it, I dared to take a glance in front of us.

My eyes slowly widened.

A few feet from us, there a hanging bridge that connected to other part of the forest. Below was the clear river that I could see rocks under it. I could some flocks of birds flying from different directions. This place was close to what they called 'paradise'.

"Wow..." I said as I walked towards the bridge. If not for the stillness of the bridge, I would have feared about falling down to the river. The bridge was strong enough to hold twenty people. Kevin grabbed my hand once again and dragged me to the middle of it. I was not nervous anymore, especially when he pointed what was ahead of us.

From the look out, I could see the city from where we were standing. The place was really... pretty. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Like the scene?" Kevin asked me.

I nodded. Words were not enough to describe the place, "How did you... find this place?" I asked as I grabbed the railing and stared at the view.

"I was exploring in this area during summer break and I found this. Thought you would like it too." He explained and I could sense him shrugging after he said that.

"I love it! Thank you for sharing this with me Kevin." I looked at him and grinned at the same time.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he draped an arm to my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, "I am glad that you do."

I blushed once again. Kevin was being nice when he was with me but he returned back to being to cocky and rude jock when he was around his teammates at school. I noticed that before. That made me think that there was something that he didn't want to others to know.

I wouldn't mind that. But something was still bothering me so I asked him;

"Kevin?"

"Hmm."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are we like, um, you know..."

"What do you want us to be?"

I thought of that. He kissed me for several times and friends wouldn't kiss that way. He already told me that we were on a date and friends wouldn't date either, "I don't know Kevin. I still need to figure things out."

"Take your time dweeb," He said pulling me closer as possible, "take your time."

I blinked for several times. These things were the things I had to get used to. Because I knew, despite being ignorant of this kind of thing, I would face certain difficulties in the future.

Especially of what I really was.

* * *

 **Done! Another long chapter. I had to control my words now. Things are going to get complicated after this chapter. I wish I know how to put them together.**

 **I inserted my favorite sport here since that is the sport I am only familiar about, with the rules and scoring... :3 Since Kevin is sporty, I figured that he could play it too... :)**

 **By the way, if you've seen Sadako 2 3D, I've based the bridge from there. It was really beautiful.**

 **I do not own anything here... Capiche?**

 **Reviews please! One word is enough for me and you'll help me a lot. Thank you.**

 **Next Chapter: Us**

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day, Guys**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	17. Us

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter. I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Us**

 **Chapter Summary: E** **dd was trying to figure out where he would stand.**

* * *

 _'They say_  
 _They don't trust_  
 _You, me, we, us_  
 _So we'll fall_  
 _If we must_  
 _Cause it's you, me_  
 _And it's all about_  
 _It's all about us...'_

 _~ All About Us - Tatu ~_

Preliminary exams were over so just like the teacher promised, the students would have some slack for a few days. Being dedicated to literacy, of course dilly dallying could come last in my mind so I'd spend my time in the library with Allex or with Ed and Eddy for more homework and stuffs. Speaking of my best friends, I confronted them about on what they did to Chad's group last acquaintance party. It turned out that they put laxatives in their drinks resulting them to leave the party early. I had the liberty to scold them the whole weekend.

We didn't make any scam much to my relief.

The weekend passed smoothly and the Monday rolled up again. The leisure time was for the normal students but not for the varsity players. That was right. Allex and Kevin's groups were having their matches. These players were of course different from us so I had to stay away from them.

Just like what Kevin warned me.

I sighed knowing that my first period would be only reading comprehension. Wrote a short essay and to be passed before the first period ended. No discussion but at least that left me with something to do.

After one hour, I was done. I still had time before the next period. I turned to Eddy who was still writing his own essay and Ed... well, forget about him... for a while. I collected my things and stood up, whispering to Eddy, "I'll be in the library."

Eddy waved me off.

Without saying another word, I dashed out from the room and went on my way to the library. The room haven was in another building so I had to leave the building and went to another. I was about to go down the first floor when I spotted Chad, Jason and Mark going up the second floor.

Great.

I wanted to avoid them but they noticed me first. I planned to squeeze myself to the wall so that they could pass but that wasn't their intention. All of the sudden, Chad grabbed me and pulled me to certain room that was empty on the first floor.

"What's the meaning of this Chad?" I dared asked as he pushed me inside and locked the door behind us.

"You guys get in my nerves and you don't stop until you make fun of me." He said dangerously as he glared at me.

"What did I ever do to you?" I gulped as he advanced to me.

Chad cracked his knuckles as he gritted his teeth, "Why don't you ask your dorky friends?"

I blinked despite the tense. Eddy. Why wasn't he keeping his promises to me? Then, I noticed Chad's face. As well as Jason and Mark. They had red spots. Like they had bitten by an insect.

Bees perhaps.

"I'll talk to them to stop doing this." I said trying to defend my friends.

"You are of them, dork," He said clutching me to my shirt and lifted me almost immediately. "You should pay for them since I can't find them."

You must be blind for not finding them. They are in the classroom, dummy. I thought but never said them. I decided not to. The last thing I wanted for my friends to happen was of course, for them to get hurt so I decided to be the hero in our group, "G-go on then but please don't lay a finger of them after this."

"Don't order me around but I won't back out on your offer," Chad grinned devilishly as he aimed his fist at me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. I found myself on the ground after a few seconds. His fist went to my jaw next to my lips. His kick my face once and this time I tasted metal through my mouth. I covered my faced to avoid more beatings but body wasn't able to. I knew that Jason and Mark were kicking me this time.

"Chad! Stop it!"

I could hear someone familiar in the group after fifth or sixth kick of whoever did it, and I risked a glance to see who it was.

Rave?

When did he join the group? I wasn't aware that he was with them. Rave grabbed Chad's arm so that he could no longer kick me.

"Kevin will not going to like it if you hurt him more."

Chad glared at Rave and before I knew it, he also punched him on his face and landed next to me. My eyes widened when he kicked his fellow teammate, "You are not in a position to order me around you disgusting queer! I can deal with the captain so no need to warn me."

"You guys are disgusting!" Mark said kicking me in the gut, "Stay away from the captain."

"You!" Jason pointed at Rave, "You have to be thankful for your skills. If you ever fail, then you're dead!"

Chad tsked as he glared at us. I slowly sat up feeling sore all over. I felt pain and a bit dizzy. The jocks were leaving the room without another glance. When Rave and I were alone, I went closer to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. He cringed as he touched his stomach as he sat up. He had a bruise on his cheek where Chad had punched him, "I am fine."

"You shouldn't have protected me," I said matter of factly. If I were alone at the moment after Chad left me, I would have chanting my signature mantra and mentally panicked... perhaps. But it also helped me to calm down a little, "But thank you all the same."

Rave didn't say anything but he grunted. He was still holding his stomach. Probably it broke some ribs or something but I hoped not, "You should clean that."

"What?" I didn't realize that he was staring at me and that his finger was pointed at my face. My hand automatically went to my face and I winced. My lower lip was bleeding as I touched it.

"Here," He handed me his handkerchief and I hesitantly accepted it. I'd never been alone with Rave before. That was why, it felt awkward to be in an empty place with him. He must have sensed my awkwardness for he suddenly stood up, "I better tell the captain."

"No!" I immediately said stopping him from going. He made a curious face so I continued, "I don't want him to know. Please, don't tell him. I don't want any trouble."

He stared at me for a long time before he slid back down beside me. The room was awfully quiet and it made wonder why the room hadn't filled with students yet. I started wiping my lower lip with Rave's hankerchief, putting some pressure on it, hoping that it would stop bleeding. I glanced at the boy beside me. He seemed to be relaxed now. I felt guilty of involving him in my problems. Allex' story suddenly flooded into my mind. I was doubting whether to ask about it but in the end, curiosity got the best of me.

"So... You and Allex were... childhood friends." My question made him flinch in the process. Despite that I knew the both of them since before, I was not actually close to them until I became one with Allex today.

"My apologies. I asked Allex about your past so..." I trailed trying to get a reaction from him but he remained passive, "I hope you don't mind but... I really want you to be friends again."

"You know our story, you say?" He said coldly but he was not looking at me, "Then you must know how difficult my situation is."

"But you are protected now. Kevin and Nathan wouldn't let anything happen to you," I explained. Kevin told me the last time that he found out the he was beaten by some jocks in their group. Knowing that it was about Rave, I trusted Kevin about the information I shared with him. He got the pieces together and warned everyone not to mess with him.

Then even though he was gay, he was still a valuable player in the group. He seemed to be considering of my words before he sighed and replied:

"I'll talk to him when I am ready."

I smiled at little. At least it was a small achievement. I hope that these two would become friends again.

The silence was deafening after we decided to be quiet. It was killing me but I didn't know what to say to Rave. My next class already started but I wouldn't be able to attend it. I was thankful for the leisure time so it wasn't necessary to come. In reluctance, I would be skipping my classes today, same with my library duties.

"I'll bring your handkerchief back to you once I clean it," I said standing up, "Since it has come to this, I decided to-" My words were cut short when a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. I grabbed hold of it and sat down again.

"You're badly injured." Rave said matter-of-factly.

I nodded as I looked at him apologetically, "I won't consider it as badly though."

"Let me call Kevin." He suggested again. Fishing his cell phone from his pocket.

"No!" Which I answered immediately and stopped him from calling the captain, "Besides, you don't want him to know that you're injured too."

"He'll be pissed."

"He will be."

"I don't want him to know too."

"Kevin?" I asked frowning.

He shook his head as if he was surprised at his own words. I was not sure if I was imagining it, but I thought he blushed a little, "Goldberg."

"Oh..." I bit my lower lip which was my mistake. It shot pain to my lip and I immediately licked it with my tongue, "Are you... Are you and Nathan..."

He didn't reply to my words but the slight blush on his cheeks gave the answer to my question.

"It's not like you aren't."

"Excuse me?" I blinked twice not tearing my gaze to him.

"You are together. You and the captain." He said that as a statement.

"W-what! No!" My hands flailed suddenly and I could feel that my cheeks getting hot, "W-where did you get that idea?"

Rave stared at me as if seeing if I was telling the truth, "You like him."

My eyes widened. Rave was known as the man with few words. But when he spoke, he spoke with security and frankness. Why would he become frank at a time like this. I lowered my head trying to process what he had just said. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I am anymore."

"..."

"I don't even know if your like is the same like I am accostumed to."

"..."

"I am such a dork."

"You are."

"Thank you very much."

"You're us."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him curiously.

Rave sighed before standing up. He felt better after resting for a while, "You have to figure out what you feel. I can see how you look at him. It isn't the way normal buddies would do."

"How should buddies look at each other then?"

He started walking away, "You're genius. Figure it out yourself."

I stood up as well, frowning at Rave's words, "Just because I am genius it doesn't mean I know everything!"

"That's the point," Rave looked at me through his shoulder, "You'll know while learning," He turned his head forward and whispered something that I barely heard, "That's how I found out myself."

He walked out from the room leaving me completely alone. My conversation with Rave was unexpected and... unusual. He was mysterious but fine. He liked guys and of course, that made him a gay.

He was with Nathan in the end, no matter how the latter teased him all the same. If I were the same, would that make me a gay too?

That was what he meant by us.

xxx

It was past lunch when I decided to go back to my dorm unit. My body was still sore from the beatings but it was something that I could handle. I already told the faculty that I would not be attending the rest of the classes, telling them that I was not feeling well. I felt guilty about lying but it was partly true anyway. One of the teachers ordered me to go to the clinic so that the nurse would have my lower lip checked. I complied for I didn't want anymore trouble.

Once I finished my appointment with the nurse, she dismissed me not bothering to tell her my bruises to my stomach which I knew would appear later. I still had some healing cream that Rolf gave me and that was the reason I didn't bother telling.

The cream was enough to heal me in no time.

I soon reached my dorm and on the floor where my unit was. Only to be stopped short.

Leaning on my door was Kevin. His hands were crossed between his chest and his eyes were closed. He must have sensed my presence for he looked up and looked at my direction. His expression beamed at the sight of me but frowned after he saw my face. Before he could say anything, I beat him to it;

"Why Kevin, what are you doing here? How did you get in without a pass?" I asked as soon as I approached him.

"What happenrd to you?" He said ignoring my question, "Why are you injured?"

"Well, I became clumsy and injured myself." I laughed awkwardly after giving that reason to him.

"That's b*llsh*t!"

I winced at his words. Before I could realize what happened next, Kevin opened the door to my unit. He pulled me inside and invited himself in then closed the door afterwards. The next thing I was aware of that I was standing between the door and the jock.

"Did Chad and his friends do that?"

I stared at his fierce emerald eyes before I could think of something, "D-did Rave tell you? I told him not to."

"Rave did what?" He was rather shocked at my words, "I was worried when you didn't come to class today and also you weren't in the cafeteria so I went straight here to meet you."

"Oh... so he didn't," I almost whispered my words. My hands went to my beanie when I noticed my numerous flaws of the day, "Oh dear! Plesse forget what I said. I am such a-"

"Hey, calm down," Kevin cut me as he held my wrists, "Just tell me what happened."

His words were demanding so I found myself telling him the things that I didn't want him to know. I saved my talk with Rave, of course. I didn't realize how dreadful it was. The others didn't care. It wasn't like I'd tell the others. It was only Kevin who knew it. Fear was my enemy..Fear was my weakness. He knew it but he used it against me.

But why did I find myself trap in his arms in this moment?

Kevin was holding me after I confessed. He was awfully warm, just like how I remembered his warmth that night of the party.

It felt so... nice.

I suddenly felt him pushing me a bit far from him, "I felt a bit frustrated though." His hands landed on my cheeks.

"What do you mean by that?"

He stared at me first before his thumb finger brushed my lower lip avoiding my injury in the process, "I can't kiss you properly because of this."

My cheeks flushed red. Not taking his stare any longer, I willed myself back into the safety of his chest, "Th-that can wait, I presume "

Kevin only chuckled and he didn't say anything after that. The sound of his voice made me remember the conversation I had with Rave. Was it something I had to figure out?

What would it mean to become like... Us?

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I hope I did justice here.**

 **I do not own the song featured above.**

 **Next Chapter: Hello**


	18. Hello

**Hello! Well, on with the chapter. I hope you likte this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. Capiche?**

 **Chapter 18: Hello**

 **Chapter Summary: It took a simple greeting for him to realize what he truly felt.**

* * *

 _'All I knew this morning when I woke_  
 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
 _In the back of my mind making me feel like...'_

 _~ Everything has changed - Taylor Swift ~_

* * *

Oh, dear!

Something was wrong with me this morning. I knew it.

All I knew when I woke up this morning, It had been eighteen hours ago, or lesser than that I guessed, there was something in me, slowly blossoming inside me that wasn't before. I wasn't like this yesterday, not until my talk with Rave.

Something in me had changed.

Oh, dear!

Why was my heart so noisy today. It wouldn't calm down. Even I had my shower and everything in the morning, a certain jock with green eyes and freckles that adorned his cheeks invaded my mind. Even his smirk looked appealing to me.

I must be sick.

I huffed as I emerged from my own unit, forcing my thoughts off of him. I promised that I would spend time with Ed and Eddy this weekend. The party and exams were over so it was alright to leisure a bit. I was not a member of anything sporty so I was not obliged to attend one. It wasn't like I wanted to.

I was just not sporty, that's all.

My feet found my way to the lockers and immediately spotted my best friends there. And at the same time, the event that happened yesterday come back to me when I saw them. Instead of greeting them like I normally do, I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to an empty room.

"Geez, sockhead, you sure have unique ways of greetings us!" Eddy said swinging his arm away from my grasp.

I faced the both of them and placed my hands to my hip, "Eddy, I am deliberately disappointed in you! You keep breaking your promises to me."

"What do you mean by that?" The shorter guy asked me curiously as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You promised me that you wouldn't initiate the trouble to Chad."

"He's trouble." He only said nonchalantly.

I sighed as I looked at him dejectively. Eddy stared at me as if he'd never seen me before. Without warning, he grabbed my chin and turned it sideways.

"What happened to your lip?" He asked me but before I could answer him, realization already hit him, "It was Chad's doing, wasn't it?"

"It's nothing," I swatted his hand and looked away, "It was taken cared of."

"Were you hurt, Double D?" Ed asked speaking for the first time since I forced them inside. He was showing me a concerned look.

"I am fine, Ed. Don't worry about me," My hand raised and tapped his head, "Thank you."

"I can't let him beat you like that." Eddy grunted as he went to open the door but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Then stop this! You'll only making it worse.

"But-"

"If you confront him, there will be more beatings," I warned looking at my best friend's eyes, "Prank him no more."

He looked at me seriously as if I just appeared in front of him. I could see Ed staring between us, probably why were we looking serious at each other. Eddy gave in and looked away, gritting his teeth. He looked like he wanted to punch someone... hard.

"Fine," He muttered turning sideways from me, "Just don't let me see him."

"Thank you, Eddy." I said hugging him in the process. He seemed to be surprised at the sudden contact. When recovered, he tapped my shoulder before getting my attention once again.

"That's enough! Let go, Sockhead!" He whined as he tried prying my hands away from his waist, "Stop clinging already!"

"Ed wants a hug too!"

"Don't you dare, Lumpy-arrgh! You two-" I chuckled when Ed jumped in to join our hug. I really loved my best friends. That was why I'd willing to sacrifice myself for them.

xxx

Lunch arrived fast and we were in the cafeteria. It was a typical lunch time. I had Ed and Eddy at each other and we were just planning of what were going to do on this weekend when somebody plopped down in front of us, with their trays of meals on the line.

My eyes landed at emerald eyes and my heart started to beat crazily. Those eyes were actually looking back at me. I simply looked down and ate my own food. Good thing that those eyes were not alone who invaded the other side of our table. I bet the others in the cafeteria were staring at us now.

Why would the famous people join the nerds in the cafeteria at lunch time?

"You know Nazz, I'd really like you eating lunch with us," I could hear Eddy said his words before he glared at the person who was sitting in front of me, "But not Shovelchin and his minions!"

"It's not like I want to dine in with you!" He snarled as he attempted to stand up but Nazz stopped him.

"Kevin..." The blond girl warned. Kevin just grunted as he started playing his meal with a fork.

"I also believe that we are no minions, Eddy," Rolf said who welcomed himself next to Ed, "We are not even small to compare with."

"Eddy dear, you are shorter than all of us." Nat grinned making my best friend leaned over to him.

"Stop it guys!" I said for the first time grabbing Eddy's arm and Rave spoke at the same time as I did, "Quit it, stupid!"

I sighed as I felt the tense around us. Surely, the cafeteria was crowded and with all the students, loitering around, ew, messy... I hoped that they wouldn't focus on us. This group on the table was weird. I never had eaten with the jocks before so I didn't know why were they starting now.

"Double D, we decided that we should get along sometimes. You know, just like the old days," Nazz caught my eyes as if she actually read my thoughts, "It's been a while, don't you think?"

Nat leaned on the table and looked closer to me, "That's right! Just like the old times, you agree pumpkin, sweetie pie?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he stared at the two guys next to him.

Kevin and Rave both glared at him, "Say your wish now before I kill you." And said at the same time.

As I stared at them, I realized that it was indeed like the old times. Without some of the kids we knew back then, it was like the older years before. I found myself chuckling at the odd realization.

"Actually, Ed and Eddy and I were planning to spend time on the weekend but we haven't decided on what to do." I informed them before I could stop myself.

"Sockhead!" Eddy glowered at me.

"Party! And jawbreakers!" Ed beamed at the same time and he looked at Kevin, much to the latter's surprise, "You have them at home, right Kevin?"

"What? No, that was a long a time ago." He frowned before he looked at Rolf who started speaking.

"We can order some, if you like. You can leave Rolf for it." He grinned at Ed who was already clapping, "but you have to help me with the chickens first, okay."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I love chickens!" The tall guy confirmed making Rolf chuckled. I found myself smiling at them but not long before I sensed that someone was staring at me.

Glaring at me. I frowned when Eddy made a face and grunted, "What seems to be the problem, Eddy?"

"We were supposed to spend time together. Just the three of us." He said gritting every word.

"Oh, Eddy," I felt guilty when he said that. My hand reached to his shoulder, "I am sorry. But wouldn't it be fun if we are joined by the others?"

"Double D's right," Nazz agreed with me thankfully. I saw Eddy's eyes lit up at the sound of her, "It will going to be fun."

"Fun, Eddy! And chickens!" Ed leaned to me placing his arms to my head so that he could look at Eddy closely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eddy just brushed us off and I felt relieved that he finally agreed.

"I'll ask Allex if he could join us this Saturday." I suggested before I could stop myself for the second time. Some of us stiffened at the mentioned of his name and I solely focused on Rave, "will that be alright, Rave?"

The raven haired boy stayed still for a while. Nat and Kevin were looking at him. I thought that he was not going to answer until he sighed and crossed his arms to his chest.

"It's fine."

I beamed as Nat jumped on him, telling him how proud he was to him. Rave tried to get away from him. Never in my life I expected that this one lunch break in the cafeteria would be fun. Though, I tried calming my pounding heart from a pair of emerald eyes and a tiny smile were directed at me. My heart couldn't seem to calm down and I hoped it would.

xxx

I had not completely recovered from my 'panic attack' earlier when it happened again just right after the last class of the day. I was on my way to the library when I saw Kevin leaning on a wall in the hallway. He smirked when he saw me and that made my heart skip a beat.

Control yourself, heart. What is happening to you? I thought and felt silly thinking that way. A smile was brought to my face when I approached him, "Greetings, Kevin. Is something the matter?"

His smirk never disappeared as he looked at me, "Do I need a reason to see you?"

I was shocked at first but quickly recovered, "O-of course. We are in school for goodness sake!" I didn't know why but I became wary what was around us and Kevin wouldn't seem to fret about it. He should have known without me saying it.

He knew his position well.

"I am not exposed from my position, you are." He nodded his head whatever was next to him. He was right. His presence was obscured from the sight of others. The end of lockers was blocking his whole body from being seen.

"Still, you should be aware of what you say around me."

"Says the one who's tactless."

His words kept surprising me, "What? I am not-" He cut me off when he pulled me closer. Before I knew it, our position was reversed. I was leaning on the locker while his hand slammed to my side, next to my cheek.

"You are not aware but your words are like bullets. Firing without aiming a direct hit." My eyes widened as I stared at those orbs that I kept imagining since this morning, "But that's your strong point. Just don't overdo it." He said smirking in the process.

"K-Kevin, I appreciate your concern but let go now." I looked away from his stare. Oh my goodness. This closeness was awfully making my heart beat so fast. I felt my face was hot now.

The jock laughed all of the sudden, "Really? You do know how to ruin the moment," He lifted his hat a little and I held my breath when he kissed my forehead, "See yah, dork." He immediately said, smirking as he walked away from me.

I stared at his retreating back as my hand raised to where his lips landed. Kevin would so give me a series of heart attacks and the hotness of my cheeks was the indication of it.

xxx

"Thank you for accepting my invitation Allex, you are going to have fun with us." I smiled at the taller guy in front of me while holding his hands.

"Are you kidding me?" His eyes widened before he crushed me in a bear hug, lifting me on the ground, "It's a party we're talking about!"

"It's not actually a party. It's just hanging out!" I was able to say not daring to look down. Oh, dear! Why was this guy so tall, "Put me down, please." I pleaded when he wasn't going to put me down anytime.

Allex chuckled as he did. He looked away and blushed a little. His hand went to his nape, "I can't believe that he agreed for me to be there."

A smile was brought to my lips as I replied, "He sure does. Everything will be fine, Allex. I just know it."

He returned my smile and chuckled, "You sure are."

"Edd!"

Both of us looked at the person who called me. The blonde-haired girl ran to our location and I immediately faced her, "What seems to be the problem, Nazz? Can I help you with it?"

"Oh, you sure can," She linked her hand to my arm before looking at Allex, "Hey Allex! Would you mind lending me to him?"

"No prob. I am about to go back to my dorm. Library duty's over." Allex nodded, waving at us.

"Cool, see ya." Nazz waved back before pulling me away, I waved back at Allex as well before he was completely out of sight.

"Nazz, please calm. I'll help you whatever you wish me to do." I said when she kept dragging me. It seemed that she only realized about me being dragged for she released me immediately.

"Sorry about that," Nazz apologized and grabbed my hands without warning, "Help me with Kevin."

Just with the mention of his name sent a spark inside my system and I knew I was blushing, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"He said that he's not going. He has some big game to focus on and he can't join us this weekend."

Her news brought me both relief and dismay at the same time but then, I knew how important for Kevin to focus and win the game, "Should we let him go? I don't want to bother him and his teammates focusing on the game."

"This is about relaxing. I already told Kevin that he should relax. Panicking like that will not get him anywhere." She confessed which made me shock.

"Kevin does not panic. He's always calm as I observe him." Nazz gave me a certain smirk at my last words but changed her expression when she remember the problem at hand.

"He always does that but he's exactly the opposite. Edd, he keeps saying things that he doesn't like them but the truth is, he likes them, love even." The blonde girl explained.

"Oh..." That was all I could say. Something in her words made me think deeply. Why would the situation sound cliche? Before I could think thoroughly, Nazz clapped her hands in front of her and closed an eye for a dramatic pose before looking at me;

"Kevin's waiting for me outside. Can you talk to him and convince him for me? Please Edd," She begged and once again, before I could say anything, she started walking away from me and waved in the process, "I owe you a hundred. Thanks, Double D!"

And here I was, walking on my way to see Kevin at the gate. I didn't know how to convince him to join us. I didn't want to be a nag because this big game was surely important to him. My eyes widened for a sudden recognition.

When did I start thinking about his aim?

It felt like a door was being opened inside me. A new one that I'd yet to understand fully. He saved me a lot of times, then he teased me. He intimidated me. He hugged me.

He kissed me.

My cheeks felt hot. If I'd think further, I'd likely to accept what it was. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He said that he didn't hate me and-

My eyes widened and stopped short for a while. Kevin was already a few distance away but something in me has changed when I realized the meaning of his words.

Of Nazz and Rave.

I understood them and I... accepted.

For he hold the key to that door. That door I was willing to open in my heart. For the past thirty hours since yesterday... It was him all over.

He spotted me approaching him. And I saw the same look that he was giving me. Why did he do those things to me? It was new but welcoming. He turned to face me and I looked at him. He must have noticed something different from the way I looked at him.

We both remained silent.

The funny thing was, we both said the same thing. At the same time, not tearing the gaze away from each other.

"Hello..."

And we both smiled.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? This was actually... the start of something new. Tee hee**

 **Reviews please... Domo... :3**

 **I do not own the song featured above.**

 **Next Chapter: Summer Paradise**


	19. Summer Paradise

**Hello! I am back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Summer Paradise**

 **Chapter Summary: T** **he Cul-de-sac kids enjoyed the summer heat in the ocean.**

* * *

 _'Well real life can wait_  
 _We're crashing like waves_  
 _We're playing in the sand_  
 _Holding your hand...'_

 _~ Summer Paradise - Simple Plan feat. Taka ~_

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me to my unit, Kevin. I truly appreciate it." He said as he faced me completely blocking the entrance of his door. The smile on his face was visibly shown as he looked at me. And damn, even his tooth-gap was even making him cuter. Edd was blushing as he fidgeted from his location and I couldn't stop smiling at his reaction.

"No prob, Dweeb," I answered as I inserted my hands in my pockets, "You better go inside. It's getting late."

"Certainly I will." He answered making me frown. I had to get used to his formalities if I'd spend a lot of time with the dork. Yes, I would.

The dork and I had some sort of a mutual understanding. We didn't say anything other than hello but it was that one word that gave me the idea.

Right?

I knew what I felt for him and I'd understand if he was still adjusting. There was no way I'd rush him to this.

We would take this slowly.

I watched Edd open the door to his room before turning to me, "I just remembered something. Wait here." Shrugging, I stayed outside which giving me a slight access of his room. As expected, his room was neat. There was a portable Dvd player resting on top of his table and next to it was his laptop. The other side of the wall was the bed big enough for two to sleep. I looked away from the bed before my image chsnged into something... nasty. Opposite to it was the closet where was rummaging something from it. He returned to me as soin as he got it in his hand. I fronwed at it.

"I never had the chance to return your jersey to you," He said extending his hands with my jacket in it and smiled at me, "Thank you for lending it to me."

"You could have kept it, you know. I have two more sets of it." I said but still grabbed the jacket from his hands.

He grinned at me and replied, "Maybe the next time you'll lend it, maybe I will."

"Choice." I exclaimed making me grin at him as well. I fixed the jacket to my hand before he called me once again.

"Kevin..."

I turned to face him, "What's up?"

He took a glance at me before placing a hand to my shoulder and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I had to admit that I didn't expect that from him. My eyes widened at the sudden movement.

"Thank you for agreeing on my invitation," He said still blushing before opening his door once again and went inside. He held the doorknob from completely closing and looked up, "I'll see you this weekend."

I blinked a few times before smiling, well smirking a little at him and nodded afterwards, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

He giggled much to my amusement before grinning, "Nope."

"Then, see you." I grinned back before he closed the door. I sighed before I started walking away from his door and out of his dorm. The walk seemed to take a long way back to my own house. I couldn't believe that I actually agreed. There was a big game coming but here I was going to some sort of party minus the team of course.

Except for our childhood friends.

I gave another sigh to the dept of my lungs as I continued my way to my home. If there was one thing that I coudn't say no to anything, it was Edd's for sure.

 **xxx**

"Pumpkin!" Nat suddenly jumped on mr from behind. I instantly glared at him as I tried prying him away from my back.

"You dumbass! Stop calling me that!" I warned when he finally let gi of me, "Since when did you become close to that tall guy? And planned all of these?"

Nat looked around us, "I don't know what you are talking about. And I've been friends with Double L since forever, remember?"

Double L-no-Allex who was surprising standing with his six foot tall height next to Nat was smiling sheepishly at me. I hardly remembered him from our childhood years because he completely shut himself down when he came back to us. It seemed that he was starting to make up for the lost time and trying to do things right.

But I never expected that the beach in Peach Creek would be one of his ideas on how to make it up. A small tug at my side got my attention from him and saw Edd and the other behind him.

"Pardon for my intrusion Kevin, but it was actually my idea that we should relax in a beach and this was the place I could think of," He said motioning us to look around, "This is not even far from our home and school so we could back without hassle at all."

"Way to ruin our moment sockhead." Eddy mumbled but I heard it. Before I could retort, the dork beat me up to it.

"Goodness Eddy, we talked about this! The more the merrier."

"That's right Eddy!" The taller Ed jumped on the shorter Ed, "Let's have fun with everyone!"

Nazz and Rave joined our 'circle of friends' and managed to convince him.

"Come on, let's bring back summer!" Nat ran to where the other cul-de-sac kids making us shake our heads at his behaviour.

"Summer will come until next year, senpai!" Allex called and ran after him. We started to move and followed the rest. Allex was right. I wondered if this was the time to enjoy swimming since we were one season before winter.

"So how are you and Double D?" Nazz whispered to me as we walked a bit far from the rest. My eyes looked for a person with a black beanie and found him with the other two dorks. I smile was tugged at my face wondering if he would remove it when we swam.

"We're doing good," I whispered back, "He's finally getting my intention."

"He's accepting you." It was more than a question than a statement.

"He said that he's going to give us a try when I first talked to him. I think he finally knows since yesterday." I sat on the sand when we reached the shore and grabbed a stick near me. Nazz stood still and didn't say anything before she burst out laughing, making me look up at her, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Kev, for a person who can hook up with girls, you're so slow." She plopped down beside me and stretched her hands at her back and her legs in front of her.

"I am not slow! Maybe a little." I changed when she looked at me skeptically, "But I don't hook up with girls." I looked down playing with the stick in my hand with the sand, "I just had this instinct that I should handle him with care. And I am willing to wait for him."

"You are so romantic," Nazz sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder if I regretted letting you go for the same reason."

"What?" I looked at her and frowned, "Don't regret it, Nazz. I've questioned my sexuality before I realized my feelings towards him. Now that it's clear don't confuse me. You're my best friend." To my surprise, she smacked my back almost making me leaned down.

"I said I wonder. It won't happen silly. But it's good that you know now." She grinned at me, "You're gay."

I nodded without hesitation knowing that it was safe to reveal it here, "Am proud of it." I slammed my fist to my chest to emphasize my words.

She giggled before looking down in the sand, "I wouldn't write about that if I were you." She said pointing in front of me.

My face heated up when I saw Edd's name written for several times in the sand. I didn't realize that I was writing his name with the stick I was holding. It was, in fact, more embarrassing than admitting my sexuality, "That's so lame." I muttered as I quickly brushed the sand with my hands.

"If you've seen your face." She couldn't stop laughing while holding her stomach in the process. She wasn't able to complete her sentence after that.

"Very funny." I only shook my head as I watched her.

"Hey, you love birds! You don't want to keep yourselves with each other and spend some time with us, do you?" Johnny shouted at our location getting our attention. He was with the rest in the cottage we renter, "We don't mind some entertainments though."

Everyone laughed even the Dweeb had one. We knew that he was just joking so we played along with it.

"Sure if you join us." I shouted back, standing up in the process and held my hand to Nazz so she could stand up. The laughs continued as we head back to them.

 **xxx**

The rest of the day felt like a catasthrope. Dorky staryed playing tricks on Cul-de-sac kids making the other join him of course. We were on our swimming outfit. Most of us were wearing trunks, except for Allex, Jimmy and Dweeb. Well, they were on their swimming trunks but they had jacket cover their tops. I had mine as well but the zipper was opened so it almost covered nothing. Nazz and Sarah were wearing their two piece swimsuits.

The rest was chasing the Eds for whatever scam they did. Good thing I didn't join them despite Nat and Nazz's persuasions.

I watched Edd running from them and damn, I couldn't help but stare at his legs. They were long and slim making me wonder how it felt to touch them. I've seen them once but it never occured to me what I was thinking right now. It only strengthened my desire of being with him.

I hope that whatever realization he had with me yesterday was the start of us being together. I wanted to hold his hands if only we were together.

I cursed mentally.

"You're tense."

I looked at the person who sat beside me. Rave sat with his knees bent and spread from each other. He placed both of his elbows on top of them.

"What do you mean?"

"You are quiet. You are not usually like that."

"And you think I am tense?" I asked him as I looked at his figure.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he sighed and looked back ahead of us, "You don't just sit here and start doodling his name in the sand."

"What? Oh Sh*t!" I immediately brushed his name as I cursed for several times. I did it again. I sighed as I bent my head upward, "It's not about him."

"I know. It's about the game," He answered much to my surprise, "I know you. Now that the game is just a few days ahead." He continued before I could even ask.

"Yeah... We've been waiting for this game for months." I said defeated, "We can't slack now."

"Relax. We're going to be fine, captain." He said and I ended up smiling. Rave was never the vocal type but he was when he needed to be like today. He simply knew the words that I wanted to hear not because the words were needed to be said but they were the right words to be said at the moment.

"So, how were you and Allex?" I asked. He stiffened at first but recovered fast.

"We talked for a short while but that was all to it."

"It's a good start then," I said and he nodded. I remained oblivious of the years until he revealed their past just a few days ago. Now I knew that they were trying to work things out, "Are you ready to forgive him?"

Rave shrugged as he looked ahead. I followed his vision and saw Allex playing with Nat and Dweeb. They were smiling and having good times in their lives, "I am working on it." He said afterwards.

"That's better. Even." I concluded satisfied with his answer.

 **xxx**

Afternoon came and the people weren't tired at all. I volunteered grilling the barbecue to end the day while everyone started playing beach volleyball. I wouldn't mind not joining for I knew that I would win our side without bragging about it of course.

I was a prodigy as everyone called me to be one.

"My goodness Kevin!" A familiar voice exclaimed which I didn't need to look up, "You can't be staying here grilling our food alone. You should join us in the water."

"Geez, thank you for just noticing," I said sarcastically but smirked at him, "Shouldn't you be playing with them?"

"I am not sporty, remember?" He said joining me in the stand and whispered, "I don't mind staying here with you."

"I am cool with that but about them?" I nodded in front where the other Eds competing against my friends.

"They wouldn't bother about me. They seemed to be focused on the game so it's fine."

I sighed as I continued fanning the grill and muttered, "Well, I wanted to be with you so it's fine." When he didn't say anything, I looked up and saw the blush plastered on his face.

Damn. He looked cute right now. I wanted nothing but hold his hand at that moment and that was what I did. He looked at me, shocked, when I grabbed his hand. I kept our hands to our side as I continued grilling the barbecue.

"K-Kevin..."

"It's fine, dork. I've been meaning to do this since this morning." I confessed. He was worried especially for my sake. He understood my position and he didn't-no-wouldn't dare to ruin it. He was keeping me safe and I couldn't do anything simple but this. Just for once, I would leave the real world with him and go with the waves.

I just wanted to be with him and gripping his hand tight gave him the hint that I did.

"What are going to do on that day?" I asked after a few minutes.

"That day?" He repeated and I nodded. He bit his lower lip before replying to my question, "I'll probably in the library doing my job as an assistant."

"Same routine eh?"

"Yeah," He chuckled as he grabbed a tong and picked some grilled barbacue to the plate, "Good luck on your game though."

I chuckled back. He was never the sporty type like what he told me so I didn't invite him to my matches. I didn't want to be the pushy type either. If he liked to go then he would go in his own will, "What will I get if my team wins?"

"Are you asking for a reward? From me?" The dork eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes. My reward alone though." My eyebrows wiggled at him making him chuckle for another.

"Alright, I'll do anything you want if your team wins."

"Really? My eyes then widened when he said that. He then realized what he just said as looked away not before blushing at first.

"Oh dear! Not anything intimate of course!" He started panicking making me laugh this time.

"Chill out. I am cool with it." He smiled silently after that.

As much as I wanted to be with him, the barbecue wouldn't let us so we called the others to eat them. The day ended really well and I did have fun with the beach. I wouldn't minf going back there with him alone and why not?

There would be chances that I could find the places where I wrote his name. I might have confessed that I wrote his name twice in the sand one day.

 **xxx**

The fated day came and everyone was tensed. I gave some encouraging words to my teammates before we left to room to play. I felt a bit excited despite the tense we had as I remembered my conversation with the dork in the beach.

It had been in my mind since then. I had many things planned to make him do once we won the game.

After a few hours, the scores hit me. The cheers boomed inside the field. My teammates were shocked. Chad kicked his helmet and cursed. The others looked down as I stared at the scoreboard while catching for the air to my lungs.

It seemed that I wouldn't be telling Edd what I wanted him to do as I registered the final score on the board.

Home - Away: 34-31

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I didn't include the football game since I don't know the game at all. But I made some research about it. Kevin's team was away meaning they didn't have the game in their school so I hope I'd got the score right. Tell me I didn't and I'll change it. Domo.**

 **Next chapter: You're my dork!**


	20. You're my Dork!

**Hello! I am back! I think some of you could guess the meaning of this chapter. Well, I am going to say more. Just read and enjoy... I hope...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not Ed, Edd n Eddy and never ever will**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: You're my Dork!**

 **Chapter Summary: Kevin was in dispair and Edd to the rescue.**

* * *

A smile was tugged on my lips as I scanned the spines of books I aligned in the bookshelves. The smell of books around me sent me a wonderful shiver down to my core. Yes, people would call me a nerd but being like that but they didn't understand the importance of the words in a book.

They were alive and talking to you all the same. It was a reason why I decided to become an assistant librarian in our school.

But another day had passed and my work for today was over. I stepped back and looked around to see Allex pushing the empty cart towards my location. I smiled at him when he got to my spot.

"Well, that's it for today, I guess." I said shrugging the obvious.

"Yeah, what are you going to do now?" Allex asked me as he pushed the cart outside the aisle with me walking beside him, "Don't you think the game's over?"

"Probably it is. The game started three hours ago. The team must be on their way back to school." I answered. Kevin's team competed in a different school and was out before lunch time today. Part of me was nervous and the other part of me was cheering for him and for the team. I knew that they would do well since they practiced from dusk till dawn.

I couldn't wait to congratulate them when they came back.

xxx

We entered the building with an intense atmosphere and we felt shivers down our spines. I knew that Allex would feel the same thing as I looked at his queasy expression. The students were sullen and down. Some were frustrated and pissed. My eyes found Allex once again, "Something is wrong."

The tall guy nodded at me before looking around, "I can sense that too." He looked around the locker room and spotted Nazz along with Rolf walking on their way to the girl's locker. I approached them before she could open her locker.

"Hey Nazz, what's up with the sullen look?" I asked her even though I dreaded to know the answer from her. Somehow, I had the slightest idea of what this atmosphere was all about which she confirmed my suspicion.

"We didn't make it, Double D," Nazz announced. My heart felt like collapsing from my cage, "We lost the game."

"W-where's Kevin?" I asked but Rolf answered for her.

"At times like this, Rolf wouldn't dare to bother him. He prefers to be on his own."

"Will he be alright?" I bit my lip, worried for him for the first time.

"He will be, Double D. Don't worry about him."

I didn't say anything after that. Defeated, I said goodbyes to my friends and decided to go home since it's Friday. My eyes found Kevin's residence as I walked around the vicinity. I noticed that his bike was not there and suddenly, a thought came immediately to me as I spun around and went straight to a bus station.

I knew where Kevin was at the moment.

xxx

It took longer than two hours when I reached the place the first time we went here. It was all thanks to my sharp memory that this place wasn't hard to remember. I walked further until I reached the hanging bridge. My heart quickened its pace when I spotted his bike leaning on the footbridge.

But Kevin was nowhere to be found.

Panic ran through my system as I thought of different dreadful thoughts of what might happened to him. Biting my lip, I shook my head and continued looking for him. I crossed the other side of the bridge. My feet brought me to a place that we didn't visit before. It was also an overlooking view just like at the bridge.

I spotted Kevin, sitting on a dry grass. His knees were bent and apart from each other. His elbows were resting on top of each. He was staring at the beautiful afternoon view that moment. Sighing, I slowly walked to his location and called out to him. He didn't look at the sound of my voice but he clearly recognized it.

"Why are you here?" He asked instead as I stood to his side. His voice was cold and emotionless. It made me bit my lip.

"I knew you'd be here, so I came looking for you." I said closing my eyes and blocked all the possibilities that he would snap at me.

"I made it clear that I wanted to be alone," He groaned and I could see him gritting his teeth as he clenched his hands into tight fists, "That also involved you too."

His words somewhat made me annoy. He wanted me to leave him alone when I asked him the same thing when I was in a pinch because of him.

The nerve.

Before I could change my mind, I walked in front of him and welcome myself between his legs. He didn't have the chance to react and say anything until I seated between his legs.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He growled and leaned back as if he didn't want to touch me. I felt slightly offended because of that.

"I am sorry mister but I just can't return back to the city after almost 180 minutes of traveling all the way here and only for you to send me back home!"

"I didn't ask you to come here!"

"And let you sulk here all the time?" I countered, "Count me out then." I thought that he would fight back or do something bad. I could feel his raging aura behind me so I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse.

But he surprised me when he sighed and slowly wrapped his arms to my waist. I was surprised but I didn't move. He placed his head to my shoulder and we remained still like that for a while.

"I was looking forward to it, you know." He whispered to my ear after a few minutes.

"I am aware of that," I agreed as I looked ahead. I placed my hands over his that were still holding me to my waist, "It's just that things aren't going the same way you expect it. Sometimes, things will go your way when you least expect it either."

"I don't want the both of them when I don't know the result in the end." He whispered, "I hate losing Edd."

"Come on Kevin, you cannot win all the time. That's why in any game, there's always a winner. Only one," I lectured, "But that doesn't mean you'll stop. You lost today, practice more and get back on it."

To my surprise, he chuckled. My words got into him for he tensed a bit, "For a person who is not a sport lover, you know the words to cheer me up."

"I am not cheering you up," I replied closing my eyes as I felt him shifting closer to me, "I am just saying practical things."

"You sure do." He agreed. He became silent after that. I let him hold me for a couple of minutes but what surprised me was the next thing he did. His hand left my right side and went to yank the shirt to expose my neck. I yelped and gasped at the same time before he kissed my neck. I didn't stop him when he licked it next and my eyes widened in shock when he bit it. I suppressed a moan and I knew I was failing because he chuckled.

"Thank you, Edd." He whispered to my ear before he leaned his head to my shoulder.

"For biting my neck? Sure, no problem." I said mockingly but I found myself grinning when he groaned.

"You know what I mean."

"I am glad to be of help then." I replied. We became silent after that, viewing the wonderful scenery ahead of us. Strangely, my heart was calm as I sat in front of the jock, with him hugging me from behind. Normally, I would begin to panic when he was around but it felt totally different today. It bothered me somehow.

"Kevin, mind I ask you something?" I asked after I brooded.

"Shoot." He replied not bothering to lift his head from my shoulder.

"Why me?" I asked after a few seconds of being quiet. He didn't answer me right away as if he was weighing my question with the real meaning of it.

"Why aren't you then?" He answered with another question. Nice one.

"I don't know. Maybe I am nerd, I am nobody, a fopdoodle..." I thought of things to describe myself, "I am a dork as you always say."

"That's the point! You're my dork!" He lifted his head this time whispering to my ear in the process, "and you are not a fopdoodle."

"Should I be flattered?" I asked challenging him.

"You should." He said smugly and I couldn't but chuckle at that.

xxx

I finally reached the front porch of my house when Kevin brought me here with his traitorous 'baby'. I should have known that he would bring me home with that but I still thanked him for bringing me home.

"You should cover that if I were you?" Kevin reminded me suddenly.

I turned back to ask him what he meant by that but he already left the front. Sighing, I turned around and opened the door, "I am home." I called even though I knew it was useless. The place was still the same since last week. I may not be staying here everyday but that didn't mean I'd leave the house untidy. I went upstairs to drop my bag in my room before deciding to make dinner for myself tonight. I've been thinking inviting Ed and Eddy since I haven't spent time with them for a while. As soon as I dropped my bag next to my bed, I turned around and walked back to the door. Something caught my eye and that made me look back in the mirror. Walking slowly to it, I noticed something in the mirror that made me blush suddenly.

I yanked my shirt a little to expose some of my skin. Now I understood what Kevin was telling me a while ago. I squirmed due to embarrassment, luckily that it was only me in the house.

It was only once but I couldn't believe that Kevin gave me a hickey.

xxx

Monday came and I was still irritated. I confronted Kevin about the kiss mark he gave me. Dreading that my friends would see it, I decided to stay home by myself and cancelled my plans last Saturday night. And that remained until last night.

I couldn't risk them of seeing it. I'd been mad for giving me the noticeable mark on my neck. It wasn't like I didn't want it. He could have given me one where I could hide it.

I slapped my cheek when I thought something like that. My face felt hot so I firmly shook my head. It also had been two nights and three days since I'd avoided him.

Standing in front of my locker, I had the liberty of checking myself on the mirror I had inside the locker. I grabbed it and looked at my neck. The hickey was almost gone so I felt at ease that it wasn't noticeable anymore. Sighing contentedly, I closed my locker and turned around. Someone tapped me in my shoulder and I acted in surprised. I leaned audibly in my locker and looked at the person who tapped me with wide eyes.

"My goodness, Nazz! You could have given me a heart attack!" I said looking at her similar bulging eyes, "Must you surprise me like that?"

Nazz who was also schocked for a second recovered and laughed automatically, "Oh, Edd, you should have seen your face!" She said closing her eyes in the process.

"Very funny." I said as I felt that my heart was calming down, "What do you need me for anyway?"

"Should I need something whenever I approach you?" Nazz asked back.

"Well, you don't," I said wonderingly and looked at her, "but there's something you want to learn, is it not?"

"You sure are sharp." Nazz grinned at me before she turned serious, "Did you do something to Kevin?"

My brows were raised at her question, "What do you mean by that? Why would I do something to Kevin?"

"I don't know. That's why I am asking." She answered sarcastically. I gave her the look before she sighed, "We'll he's being bossy. He was annoyed since this morning. Punishing every teammate whoever made a single mistake."

"What has it got to do with me?" I asked her looking around. My library duty will be in a few minutes so I had to leave now.

"Come on, Edd. He's been looking on his phone like every ten minutes, hoping someone would forgive him to whatever he did."

I thought about all the possibilities why he would be acting like that. To be honest, I should be the one who act like he was doing now. There was no way I'd blame my teammates for whatever I did.

"You have to communicate. Properly," She raised her hand in front of me before I could say anything, "Action speaks louder than words but there are some things that are needed to be expressed through words. Kevin is no mind reader. You have to tell him in his face."

"Are you..."

"I am no mind reader either but I am not blind what is happening between you and my best friend. And guess what? You two are the stupidest couple I've ever known."

"My apologies for being one then." I said sarcastically.

"What I am saying is just be true to yourself," The blonde girl sighed before she leaned closer to me, "Just a piece of advice. He's oblivious when it comes to you so if I were you, I'd take the initiative."

Before I could ask what she was talking about, Nazz was already walking away from me. She had the smug look on her face as if she had done what she had to do.

That left me leaving clueless like Kevin.

xxx

I waved goodbye to Allex that afternoon after we finished our duties in the library. He walked on his way to his own dorm while I was on my own. I had not taken the third step when my phone vibrated. I fished it out from my pocket and Kevin had texted me. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't talked to him yet because I didn't want to. Sighing, I looked at his message and read me.

Hey, are you still mad? I am sorry okay. Can we meet up today?

Somehow, I felt unease for an unknown reason. Before I could change my mind and ignore his message for another night, I immediately type to reply.

I am not mad. Just upset. I am bit tired. Maybe tomorrow? I reread my message and noticed that I couldn't compose some complete sentences but I ignored it and sent it. I waited for his reply and I scoffed when I received it immediately.

You've been ignoring me since I gave you the hickey. Look, I am at the rooftop now and I am not going to leave here until you talk to me.

Such a stubborn kid he was. But he mentioned the magic word. Nazz was right. I realized my feelings for him recently and somehow he knew that. But just like Nazz said, words were strongly expressed if they were being said.

And powerful.

I had to make it clear for him... At least in a Kevin way. I didn't bother replying to his message. Instead, I dashed my way to the location of the rooftop he was in. He did not tell which rooftop he was right now but I knew exactly which one.

I had the feeling that this rooftop would be our favorite spot.

I was not a runner so I met with my own shortness of breath when I reached the rooftop. Placing my hands to my knees, I began looking around for him. As I predicted, he was there bending over the bar tossing a tennis ball on his left hand while his right hand was holding his phone, probably waiting for my reply. As soon as he sensed my presense, he stood straight and looked at me. Tennis ball was long forgotten and placed inside his pocket. His phone was still in his hand gripping it securely. Just like what Nazz did to me earlier, I raised my hand in front before he could do or say anything.

"I'll talk and you listen," I stared at him. When he nodded, I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started sharing my mind with him, "You're scary..."

"I am what?"

"I said listen, Kevin." I butted in before he could get closer. I looked at him seriously and continued speaking, "You are scary, dominating and sometimes annoying. You are also my bully, my tormentor and bossy. You intimidate me most of the time."

"Edd I..."

"But I don't care!" I interrupted and ignored him. He took a few steps towards me and there was no way to stop now, "Because you are also my saviour, my helper and my mentor. I've known you differently and I don't bother change."

"..."

"Kevin... I... I want to welcome this change. I think you already know what I am talking about but I still want to say it." My cheeks were flushed red now and I dared to look at him. His face was serious as if he was anticipating what I was going to say.

I took another volume of air to my lungs before saying my thoughts to him, "Well, guess what..." I ventured enough courage to look in his eyes so that he could understand my message and when I caught his eyes, I continued speaking;

"I don't hate you too!"

His eyes widened after I said that. I knew that he was absorbing what I said and when he did, he didn't waste time and took big steps to reach me. Not a few seconds had passed when I found myself in his arms and kissed me without hesitation but of full passion. It rather felt different but I was welcoming it. His kiss was telling me everything and I knew that I conveyed my feelings to him clearly. It took a few more seconds before we broke the kiss. He gave a small distance between us and cupped my cheeks with his hands. My heart was pounding so fast and I knew that I was still blushing when I saw how intense and serious the stare he was giving me.

It was a mere luck that no one was there to witness our exchange of feelings.

"So, the hickey?" He suddenly asked after a moment of silence. It chuckled me for a bit. He had the ability to ruin the moment.

"I don't mind as long as it stays hidden whenever you give me one." I answered grinning in the process. He replied with a smirk before leaning down once again and captured my lips.

Things could have been better, could it not?

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? So, they made things clear. Hehehe.**

 **Next chapter: E.T.**


	21. ET

**Hye guys! I am back! I won't hold you for long. I hope you like this domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: E. T**

 **Chapter Summary: Just when everything was good and intense, he didn't expect something like that to...**

* * *

 _'Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
 _Infect me with your love and_  
 _Fill me with your poison_

 _Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
 _Wanna be a victim_  
 _Ready for abduction_

 _Boy, you're an alien_  
 _Your touch so foreign_  
 _It's supernatural_  
 _Extraterrestrial...'_

 _~ E.T - Katy Perry ~_

* * *

"In Greek mythology, the twelve olympian gods are major deities of the Greek pantheon that are considered to be Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and either Hestia or Dionysus. Hades and Persephone were sometimes included as parts of the olympian gods though, Hades was generally excluded, knowing that he resided in the underworld and never visited Olympus." I said verbally as I cleaned the dishes from the sink. My brain started raking my knowledge about Greek mythology on Thursday evening in my dorm unit, "However, in some versions, Hestia gave up her position resulting for Dionysus to replace her. After Zeus defeated his own father Kronos, the Titan lord, he became the king of gods. He married his own sister Hera-"

"Seriously!"

"Seriously. Despite being married, Zeus, impregnated the others, goddesses, nymphs, mortal women and even his other sister. The news didn't go well to Hera and that made their lives oh, so, wonderful."

"This is absurd! I can't believe I chose this for my research project."

I looked at Kevin who was sitting in front of my makeshift table. He was in my unit that night when I finally cave in of helping him in his research. I would give him the details he needed but he would write it. That was where we were at the moment. We started after we ate dinner and here I was washing our dishes while telling him the basic information he needed to know.

"Correction Kevin, our teacher chose it for you."

"That's why this is so absurb!" Kevin said dropping his pen on the table and leaned his head on top of the wood, "Why can't I choose a topic to my own research?"

I turned my vision back to the sink and began wiping it, "It's because you will choose the easiest article there is. I don't think our professor would appreciate that."

I was about to rinse the rug and place it in the corner when strong arms snaked around my waist. I was pushed further the sink making me hold my breath, "K-Kevin, what are you doing? We still have to finish your research."

"That can wait," He whispered in my ear before he placed his head to my shoulder, "Besides, I have a genius boyfriend to help me."

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically. If I didn't say it that way, my voice would crack. It had been three days since we became official. Well, secretly official. We decided to keep a low profile for a while. Only Nazz knew and probably Nat. I didn't know how would my friends react when they discovered that I was dating Kevin, especially Eddy.

The two were rivals and I could not imagine what the other would do to the other.

I hitched a breath when Kevin kissed my neck. His arms tightened around me. He began sucking the spot he was kissing a while ago. My heart started beating really fast, "K-Kevin, stop s-sucking me."

"That didn't sound well." He teased and I could sense the smirk forming to his lips.

"I mean it!" I insisted firmly. Instead of stopping, he turned me around and trapped me in the sink once again. His right leg was placed between mine. My eyes widened when he moved closer to me. Oh my goodness, I could feel him there!

"I won't make it noticeable. I promise." He said and leaned down aiming for my neck. The jerk! He was really going to leave me a mark. I couldn't help but blush at the thought. I gasped and surprisingly moaned when he found my soft spot on my neck. I grabbed his arm as he bit and suck the same spot. Kevin was getting intense these past four days.

I mean, we never really had all the time for ourselves. When we did, Kevin would become all clingy. Like there was no tomorrow. Like how he was touching me wherever he could. I felt his hand travel down until it reached the hem of my shirt. I flinched at the contact and tried to face him, "K-Kevin-"

I was cut short once again when he kissed me squarely on the lips. My eyes only widened when he bit my lower lip. This was the second time he did that. I didn't know how to respond to it.

He was asking for a permission.

"May I?" He asked huskily. His eyes were full of... desire. I didn't know what I looked like to him but whatever it was, he was satisfied with it. He claimed my lips once again. This time, I opened my mouth and let him in.

Oh dear me. This was such a foreign feeling. His touch was foreign. Everything was new to me.

And I liked it.

I blushed at the realization. From his arms, my hands went to his neck and wrapped them. His hands traveled to my back still touching my skin. Our movement brought us closer. I could feel his warmth. He was on fire. He pulled me away from the sink and dragged me to my bed which I didn't know how he did that for a short span of time. His lips never left mine.

Then I started to panic the moment I felt my back on the bed. He quickly straddled on top of me. His hands went in front again, lifting my shirt. I ended the kiss and tried to get his attention, "K-Kevin," He didn't hear me as he kissed my neck, "Kevin, stop!" I said with a warning tone this time. His hand was on my stomach and went up. My heart started to pound really hard, "stop, I said STOP!"

Kevin finally stopped and distanced himself a little, frown was visible to his face.

"W-we are getting intense," I said as I tried pulling my shirt down. My goodness, I nearly exposed myself to him. Good thing, he had not grabbed my pants yet. I would be blushing a crimson red if that happened, "S-slow down, mind if I remind you."

"Right," He mumbled as he moved away from me. He massaged the back of his head as he looked away. I followed him and sat as well, "You are not used to it, are you?"

"I am trying," I fidgeted with my fingers, "Let me figure things out first. We just started dating."

"Alright," Kevin agreed after a few seconds of silence, "We'll take it slow." He moved away from me and sat in front of the table. I looked at him doing his research. Reading his narrative form from his behind I saw how he formulated his sentences and how shocked I was.

"No, Kevin! That is not right," I followed him on the floor and sat beside him, "Remember that if you are using perfect tenses, your verbs are always in past participle form. And see this pronoun, it is indefinite. You have to remember your indefinite pronouns."

"Why grammar is so complicated?" Kevin grumbled but I only chuckled.

"Kevin, you are actually good at it. You are not sure what tense to use," I peered at his work, "Use past tense as you started it mainly. The agreement between subject and verb isn't actually necessary but you still have to be careful when using one."

"You said that I don't need to."

"SVA with auxillary verbs might." I said after checking his work, "You don't really need me helping you with your grammar that much." I grinned at him.

"Haha, very funny."

It was true though. My boyfriend was genius if he studied a lot. I would be really proud of him and I already was.

xxx

Morning breeze of Friday came and I was already on my way to the school building. Ed and Eddy would be on their way so I'd probably meet them in the classroom instead. I immediately went to my locker to leave the books I'd be needed later. As long as I closed and locked it, someone shoved me from behind. My forehead had a direct contact on my locker. I turned my head around and saw Chad and Mark smiking at me.

"Seriously guys?" I slowly turned around and faced them, "What a typical day to greet me this morning! Good morning to you too!"

Chad slammed his hand next to my face on my locker, "Are you using sarcasm against me now, dork?"

I secretly gulped as I tried to calm myself, "From what I know, I am only using words in order for me to forrm sentences so you can perfectly understand me. My thoughts will only remain secluded inside my brain if I don't put them into words."

The moment I said that, his fist went to my stomach making me bend a little, "I am not making jokes here with you, you moron."

"Hey!"

I was able to look at a corner and saw Eddy storming his way to where we were. Ed was tailing behind him. He pushed Chad and stood in front of me. Ed tapped me on my shoulder asking if I was alright. I only nodded at him.

"What's your problem? Why are you picking sockhead?" Eddy warned in my defense. I grabbed his sleeve and tried pulling it but he wouldn't budge himself. Panic rose inside me when I saw Chad moving closer to Eddy.

"Why, dork? Do you want to be picked on instead?" He shoved my best friend's shoulder, "I haven't get back on from the last time you played tricks on me."

I remembered that he hadn't encountered him since the party. Chad was even waiting for me to show up that night but Kevin saved me from the trouble.

"Why don't you pick someone your own size?" Eddy dared him shoving him back.

"Like you?" He shoved back.

I could see the tense aura the two had. There was a possibility that they would start to fight. Mark, who was just standing behind Chad, had cracked his knuckles. He, too, was ready to fight. Ed was trying to remove me from my locker so that I would not get involved.

But sorry, there was no way I would let that happen. I ripped myself out from Ed's grip and break away to stood between Eddy and Chad.

"Will you two just stop it at once!" I said trying to calm my nervousness. Somehow, it made me forget the pain I had in my stomach temporarily, "I don't know about you two but I certainly don't want to get detention so early in the morning!"

"Screw detention!" Eddy glared as he shifted his gaze at me, "He hurt you so back off Edd!"

"I am fine," I moved closer to him. He called me by my first name so I know how serious he was, "Please, Eddy. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"You should listen to your mother if I were you." Chad mocked. It was Eddy's final straw as he lunged towards the former.

"You son of a b-"

"What's going on here!"

All of us looked to the last person who spoke. Kevin appeared nowhere, Nat was behind him. I was secretly glad that he arrived. I knew that he would stop the mess.

"What do you think?" Chad glared at his captain, "My hands are itching for some dorks and they are just in front of me."

I grabbed Eddy's arm before he could swing it towards Chad's face.

"You don't want to do that if I were you?" Kevin glared at him.

Chad looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean by that? I've been looking for these dorks since the party!" His gaze went to me and I involuntarily moved backwards, "And you do know how I hate being ditched like that."

"Kevin dear is right!" Nat answered for him. "Now that we're back in the game."

Chad looked at them completely, "What?"

Nat grinned at us before he dropped the bomb, "We got an invitation to play in the regional tournament next month."

Chad's eyes widened at the news. He looked at Kevin for confirmation, "You are sh*tting this, aren't you?"

Kevin's eyes darkened as he looked back at him, "Go ahead and beat them. So you'll lose your chance to play in the game."

"One detention and you're out." Nat said making a hand gesture towards his neck.

Mark leaned to Chad, "I think they are telling the truth, Chad. We better not screw this up."

Chad gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight. He then looked at us and his grit became a malicious grin, "You are lucky this time dorks. But after the game you better prepare yourselves." He walked passed us not missing to shove Eddy roughly for the last time.

"Why you-" Eddy was about to get back at him but I stopped him from doing so.

"Stop!" I whispered eagerly, gripping his arm real tight, "Don't put yourself in trouble any further." I gripped his arm tighter. Thankfully, he didn't pry my hands away from him. Ed grabbed his other arm. Eddy seemed to calm down, much to my relief.

We watched them leave the area. I caught a glimpse of Kevin's eyes. Mine got widened. His eyes were dangerous, cold and dark. My heart pumped faster. He had this kind of stare before but I just couldn't get used to it.

There were times that... I didn't know him.

xxx

Lunch time arrived. My best friends and I gathered in our usual table. A few minutes later, Allex joined us.

"So, they will play next month and that news saved you from being kicked in the a*s?" Allex asked raising an eyebrow at us.

"Tell me all about it." I mumbled, My food was long forgotten as I was just tapping it with my spoon.

"He's getting in my nerves." Eddy grumbled completely forgetting his own food. I touched his arm to get his attention.

"Eddy, please calm down. Don't get to Chad's bad side. We know how he's capable of." I said trying to make him understand.

Eddy glared at me and removed my hand to his roughly, "Didn't you see what he did to you? Do you think that I would let that go?"

"He did that because I provoked him. I could defend myself, Eddy."

"Wrong choice of words, sockhead. That wasn't how I saw it earlier." He stood up and walked away. I stood up as well.

"W-where are you going?"

"I need a breather." I wanted to follow him but Allex stopped me from doing so. He gripped my sleeve and shook his head when I looked at him.

"He felt bad of not protecting you," My tall guy friend showing concern to my shorter best friend, "Just let him be."

My vision just followed Eddy leaving the cafeteria. I didn't mean to offend him. Just like him, I also wanted to protect my best friends. I didn't want them to get hurt.

"Don't worry, Double D. I'll keep him safe for you." Ed suddenly stood up and ran without waiting for me to say anything. I wouldn't worry for Ed. Eddy could tolerate him the most. A smile was brought to my face. I was so lucky to have them and I would do anything to keep them from harm.

xxx

I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes left before lunch break would be over. I said goodbye to Allex. My next class would be 30 minutes after the lunch break but I had to go to the library for some lessons to review.

I made my way down the hallway. My mind was busy thinking of the llibrary that I didn't notice a door opening when I walked by it and a hand grabbed me and pulled me inside. I tried struggling from my captor as I couldn't scream. My captor's hand was covering my mouth. The other was holding me to my shoulder. My eyes widened despite the room was totally dark and quiet. I tried screaming behind the hand but my captor only held me tighter.

"Stop it dork. It's just me."

My heart jumped when I heard the whisper to my ear. My eyes were still widened as I turned my head to confirm the person behind. And I was right.

"K-Kevin?" I immediately turned around and leaned my forehead to his chest, "What are you doing? You have frightened me."

"Sorry about that," He grabbed my arms and pushed me gently, "Are you alright?"

I gave him a tiny smile, "I am alright," I frowned when he became serious, "What's wrong?" He surprised me when he pushed me further on the wall. I gasped when he lifted the hem of my shirt. The place was dark but the light to his eyes was enough for him to see the condition of my stomach.

"I applied cream Rolf gave me and it was only once." I felt like saying. His stare made me nervous. His eyes were darker than earlier. I didn't know how to react on it. My breath hitched when he touched my stomach where Chad hit me. He was gently caressing it.

His hand was warm.

He continued touching me and I couldn't help but bit my lower lip. His touch was foreign and new to me. He then began encirling my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You have to be careful especially when you're around him." He whispered softly to my ear.

"I know." I whispered back as I placed my hands to his chest.

"Tell Dorky to stay away from Chad," Kevin whispered, his tone sent me down to my spine, "He sometimes doesn't know who he's messing with."

"I already told him Kevin. He always makes me worry." I gripped my hands to his shirt which were still on his chest. He placed his hands on top of mine. His actions made me look up at him.

"Which is I hate to see in you," He moved closer to me pushing me further to the wall behind me. I secretly missed the warmth he left from my waist when he removed his hands from there, "I also hate that I can only have you at sneaky moments like this." He smirked as one of his hands went to my chin to tip it up.

I knew I was blushing but I managed to grin at him, "Sneaky moments are rather... shocking, I think."

His smirk grew wider, "You are totally right." He crossed the distance after he said that.

I automatically raised my hands from his chest to his neck and wrapped them tightly there. His hands once again wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him until there was no space between us. His kiss still brought a tingling sensation inside my body. It made me nervous and excited at the same time.

I was worried now that we were secretly in a relationship but I would be willing to face what was going to be ahead of us.

xxx

The afternoon class finished really fast and now it was time for me to do my library duty. The scent of books in the library made me feel home. I always looked forward to this time everyday. The place was my second safe haven.

As I was making my way to the stairs, a disturbing sound got my attention. I looked up and realized that the sound was coming from the rooftop. My heart was beating loud inside my chest. The sound made me nervous.

I felt that something was not right.

I reached the door to the rooftop and slowly twisted it. The scene appeared in my very eyes which widened when they registered to my brain.

Crouching on the floor, with his hands clenched, and face bruised, Eddy was glaring at Chad who was smirking devilishly back at him.

I knew at that moment something was definitely not right.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I hope you like it.**

 **I don't hear from you anymore? Where are you guys? I can't find my voice.**

 **Reviews please. Domo...**

 **Next Chapter: Missing Backbone**


	22. Missing Backbone

**I am back! I present to you the next chapter. I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy.**

* * *

 **I want to thank the readers who had spent time stopping and reading this fic. I apologize for not replying to your reviews. I hope that I could I could compensate by giving this special space to thank you specifically;**

 **erinleigh121... Ya Boi... Nicholas... Proto... Cashmoney69... Violoveless ... Goss... CharisJae... Good and Woof... Nick... Guests...**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Hearing them really help me to keep on writing. You give me ideas on what to do write next. Thank you once again... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Missing Backbone**

 **Chapter Summary: He would everything to keep his best friends away from harm, even if..**

* * *

The human brain was ultimately responsible for all thoughts and movements that the body produced. This allowed humans to successfully interact with their environment, by communicating with others and interacting with inanimate objects near their brain was made up of nerve cells which interact with the rest of the body through the spinal cord and nervous system. These cells would relate information back to specific centers of the brain where it could be processed and an appropriate reaction could be generated.

The cerebrum was the largest portion of the brain, and contained tools which were responsible for most of the brain's function. It was divided into four sections: The frontal lobe was one of four lobes in the cerebral hemisphere that controlled several elements including creative thought, problem solving, intellect, judgment, behavior, attention, abstract thinking, physical reactions. The parietal lobe was located in the cerebral hemisphere, that focused on comprehension, visual functions, language, and temporal lobe controlled visual and auditory memories. It included areas that helped manage some speech and hearing capabilities, behavioral elements, and language. The occipital lobe was located in the cerebral hemisphere in the back of the head. It helps to control vision.

The function of human brain was really important and it would tell you what your body wanted to do. It was really an important organ of our being.

But at this moment, the functions of my own brain weren't working properly. They refused to register everything. All I knew that my best friend was crouching on the ground. Our bully was smirking down at him.

What the hell was going on?

"Is that all you've got?" I heard Eddy murmured spitting something to the ground. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. Blood. That made me move away from the location and into the open.

"Oh, Eddy! What are you-" I was stopped short when someone yanked me back. I gasped when I realized that Jason and Mark were also there.

"Idiot! What are you doing here?" Eddy glared at me.

"I should be the one asking you that," I said trying to get away from Mark and Jason's grip, "What are you doing?"

"You're the genius here," Chad smirked cracking his knuckles "You figure it out."

"My knowledge has its certain limits. I can't know everything. And certainly can't assume everything!" I said turning to both sides, "Release me, you guys!"

"And let you ruin the fun?" Mark said tugging me harshly, making me down on my knees, "No thanks!"

Jason grabbed my head and forced me to look forward where the two of them were facing each other, "Why don't you enjoy the show instead?"

"You let him go, you bastards!" I saw Eddy standing up but Chad suddenly kiccked him to his sides making him land on his side.

"EDDY!" I shouted.

"Where do you think you are going?" Chad said placing his foot to his chest, "You haven't received my payback yet."

"Hah! Payback you a*s!" Eddy said glaring at him, "I don't need it so don't bother!" In an instant he grabbed Chad's foot and pulled him down with him. Chad landed on his back and Eddy used his chance to crawl on top of him, "I'd rather give you more!" He punched Chad on the face making me freak out in the process.

"EDDY, STOP IT!" I shouted to my lungs hoping that someone could hear us. The two of them continued punching each other. Jason and Mark's grips were tightening but I knew that they wanted to help Chad. The latter just didn't prefer that as I sensed it.

Chad being the bigger one had the upper hand. My best friend received a series of punches from him. He could barely touch our bully at this moment. Oh, my, I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"STOP IT! CHAD YOU'LL KILL HIM!" I shouted once again but a bit lower this time. I dreaded the words I formed to my lips a few seconds ago, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why?" Chad stopped hitting Eddy who started falling on the ground, "You're dorky friend here just humiliated me! I was about to let everything go this morning but he humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"What-" I slowly looked at Eddy. He was already looking at me, a smirk forming to his lips. I didn't like the look on my best friend's face, not because of how bruised it was but because of the expression he was wearing. My fear was confirmed when he said one word to us while grinning in the process.

"Wedgies."

Another punch landed to Eddy's face, "I chased him all the way here to make him pay so here we are paying him now." Chad said as he punched him in the stomach. Eddy was once again crouching on the ground.

Eddy groaned feeling pain all over. I tried moving once again but the grips were hurting me more as I moved. I couldn't believe that this was happening. My best friends being hurt was the last thing I wanted to happen. Heck, I didn't want that to happen at all. But here I was, hopeless, watching Eddy get beaten by Chad. I bit my lower lip as I decided in something. Screw pain.

I shouted to the top of my lungs as I struggled to break free from Jason and Mark's grips. Chad was in the process of punching Eddy on the face when I was able to get away from the two. I quickly made my way between them.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" I shouted placing and crouching myself in front of Eddy, spreading my arms to my sides, facing Chad with what I thought was a fierce expression at him. I surprised Chad at my sudden movement. I could also sense Eddy from my back was the same.

"What do you think you are doing?" Eddy groaned.

"Move. Dork." Chad warned. His eyes were deviously glaring to mine. I stood on my ground and glared back at him. We had a staring competition before he made his way to me. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me closer to him. His eyes became darker when I stared at them at a close range. I held my breath when he moved his face closer to mine and heavily emphasize each word he said to me;

"You. messed up. with. the. wrong guy." His words were like poison and they were just waiting to be injected, "I'll make sure you'll regret crossing me." He pushed me harshly making me land on Eddy to the ground.

Chad spat at us before he walked around us, "Let's go." He said firmly to the two before opening the door of the rooftop and went through with it. That left the two of us alone. I released a deep breath of relief and reached for my handkerchief.

"Filthy! Filthy! Filthy!" I immediately wiped my shirt where Chad's saliva land, feeling totally grossed about it. That would do for a short while. I turned around and worry appeared to my face as I saw Eddy's condition, "Eddy, are you alright?" I touched his face gently not wanting to hurt him more. He was bruised all over.

"You are absolutely stupid!" He slapped my hand away from him and glared at me, "Why did you do that? I could have saved myself from him without your help!"

I stared at him in shock. Eddy was still stubborn and full of himself. I crossed my arms in front of me and stared back at him, "Why you are welcome, Eddy! Don't mention it."

"It's not funny!"

"Nothing is indeed funny here! What do you think you are doing?" I glared back at him, trying to help him to stand up.

"I don't need your help!" He growled at me as he swatted my hand once again. But doing so, his stomach throbbed painfully. Chad must have punched him really hard.

"Says the one who can't stand up on his own." I said as I couldn't help but snarled at him. I grabbed him to help him stand up once again but he just slapped my hands away... for the third time.

"I told you, I don't need your help!"

"Stop being stubborn!" I snapped at him. Eddy was crossing the line, "Your stubbornness will only bring you into trouble more!"

"Well, you just have to live with it!"

"-which is making me worry you all the time-"

"-which is you don't need to-"

"I DO WORRY!" I cut him for the last time. My blood temperature was getting hyper. My eyes felt hot. I was freakingly panicking at the moment when I realized something. I slowly placed my head to his shoulder as I grabbed his arms, "I am worried about you because I am scared. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want my best friends get hurt. You and Ed are the only ones I have," I closed my eyes shut, mentally including Kevin in the list, "The ones I care about."

Eddy remained silent but I knew that he was aware of the words I was saying. His breathing pattern was getting normal. He was starting to calm down.

I didn't usually mind other people's business but I felt different when I saw my best friends getting hurt. People normally told me I didn't have the guts to stand on my own.

But now, I missed my backbone. I didn't care about the consequences. Well, it wasn't true. I'd care about it but that would be taken care of later. Eddy was my priority even though it hurt me to see him like this. He also disappointed me.

"You keep breaking your promise, Eddy," I bit my lower lip trying not to cry. I wouldn't start to cry. Not now. Not ever, "Don't make me all jittery anymore, please."

"Sorry, Sockhead," He took a deep breath as he placed a hand on top of my head, "Now stop being a drama queen! I hate to see you cry."

"I am no drama queen and I am not crying!" I looked up at him to prove my point. I was on the verge of it but I didn't still. My face was red and that was all I knew.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and he looked funny when he did that, seeing that he was bruised and all. That made me worry him more.

"Come on, let's clean you up." I said helping him up and this time he let me. Good thing that school was over. This was going to take longer than expected.

xxx

The next day came and our morning came naturally. Eddy's face was swollen but it wasn't that worse. Ed panicked when he saw Eddy's face and asked tons of questions to him, which the latter ignored and snapped at him in the end. Nazz even came to see and worried about him. I wouldn't be surprised if Kevin saw him and started saying harsh words to him.

Which he did when they met, telling Eddy to keep his naughty hands in his pockets to avoid trouble. I was able to calm the two down.

Lunch arrived and we ate in our usual place. Nazz and Allex joined us. Nazz was overly worried at Eddy. Despite the grumpy look my best friend was showing, I knew deep inside that he was happy. Nazz had never paid attention to him ever since the acquaintance party. Allex was also worried when he learned the news. I just gave him a knowing look and let it go for now.

I met Kevin in the hallway after lunch. He motioned me towards a room and walked ahead. When no one was around, I immediately followed him and entered the room. He crushed me in a hug the moment I closed it.

"I should have been there to stop it." He whispered to my ear as he rubbed my back.

"You didn't know. I didn't even know," I whispered back at him, "It just happened."

He moved away from me and checked my body, "Did he hurt you too?" He asked firmly. I shook my head as to confirm his question, "They beat him really hard."

"They did but my best friend is tougher than that." I grinned at him, half-jokingly to ease the tense.

"And a stubborn one," He groaned, "He has to be careful. Make him be warned." He said seriously.

I nodded silently and hugged him back. I knew that Chad would be messing with us more in the future. Now that I angered him this much, my best friends and I would try to avoid his group as possible as we could. At least until he calmed down.

I hoped he would.

xxx

The day became a blur afterwards. Eddy was guarded by Nazz and Ed today, much to the former's chagrin. I wanted to spend time with them as well but I had some library work to do today.

I met up with Allex in the library and smiled at him as he saw me.

"Greetings, Allex!" I said placing my bag on the counter after greeting our head librarian that day. Allex laughed at me.

"Double D, it's like we had not met during lunch time." He said pushing the cart that he had started working on.

"Well, the time during lunch was different for the time today," I replied grabbing some books to return to the shelves. I really loved the smell of books, "I felt like greeting you today."

"I can see that," Allex said chuckling as we walked together in the center of the aisle, "Say, what about you come and watch me play tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You have a game tomorrow?" I asked him as I hugged the books firmly to my chest.

"A practice match actually," He shrugged and looked forward, "If you don't have anything to do, that is."

"Sure, I'll come." I confirmed thinking of the possible things I could do tomorrow. Kevin and I had not planned anything to do tomorrow so I guessed it would be okay to attend Allex' game. My plan of going home tomorrow would have to postpone and watch it instead.

Allex beamed when I agreed to his invitation, " I wish I could invite Rave and Nat in the game too." He mumbled almost to himself. He must not have intended to say that out loud for he flinched after that.

"Why don't you then?"

"I am still working on it besides," He sighed, "I think they have practice too."

"Hmm, maybe you are right." I thought of Kevin. They would probably have practice knowing that their team were invited to play next time. I was actually happy for them.

"Let's get this done then." Allex said turning to a corner. I let out a giggle as I followed him.

"I don't mind staying here forever." I said matter-of-factly which I earned a fit of laughter from him.

xxx

Staying in the library forever didn't last long for me, much to my disappointment. Allex and I had to leave the library when it was closing time. We both said goodbye and went on our way to our dorms.

I texted Kevin telling him that I was done for the day and was planning to go to my dorm. I put my phone away back to my bag when the call of nature suddenly came to me. I thought of releasing it in my own dorm but a bathroom in front of me was already inviting. Sighing, I made my way to the bathroom and quickly released my needs. I immediately fixed myself and went to the sink and started washing my hands.

Of course, cleanliness is my first priority no matter where I was.

I literary flinched when I heard the door of the bathroom slam shut. My eyes widened when I saw Chad smirking at me. Jason and Mark were behind him.

"What do we have here?" Chad started saying still staying on his location.

"And I thought this place is already isolated." Jason said.

I backed out a little and tried to calm myself down, "W-well gentlemen, I think this place is still publicly used on the contrary that the students have already gone home."

"Oh we're not planning to go home, are we?" Chad turned on both sides. Jason and Mark nodded.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Mark nodded while Chad cracked his knuckles.

I secretly gulped. I had the slightest idea that their definition of fun was different from mine. I totally had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Done! Cliffhanger! Let me remind you guys that this fic is dark. Well, don't worry, I won't do a fic that the main characters will trigger something to suicide or something. I hate tragedy so rest assured. If you read my Fantasy Beyond Reality fic (Not a KevEdd fic) You can relate that to this fic. So yeah.**

 **Reviews please! Motivate me more... thankies... :)**

 **Next Chapter: I am Alive**


	23. I am Alive

**Hye! I am back and alive! I won't keep you for long. On with the chapter.**

 **Note: Dark Fic. This is the second time I am doing this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: I am Alive**

 **Chapter Summary: He didn't know that the consequences he was going to get was... traumatizing.**

* * *

 _'Nothing I say comes out right,_  
 _I can't love without a fight,_  
 _No one ever knows my name,_  
 _When I pray for sun, it rains._  
 _I'm so sick of wasting time,_  
 _But nothing's moving in my mind,_  
 _Inspiration can't be found,_  
 _I get up and fall but,...'_

 _~ I'm Alive - BECCA ~_

* * *

I tried to calm down as I stared at the three. Now, the three of them were actually cracking their knuckles. Were they really serious about this? I didn't have the slightest idea of fun that they were talking about.

Whatever it was, I never had the intention of knowing.

"Well, I am afraid to say that I would not be long to witness the fun you are going to have," I said walking to the door where the three were, "I'll leave it to you then."

My hand reached for the doorknob but Chad grabbed my wrist and pushed me rudely, making me walk back a few steps behind.

"Oh, you can't leave without joining us," He said walking closer to me. He inserted his hand to his pocket as he slammed his other hand to the tiled sink. I also winced how painful it was. The sink was made of stone but it seemed that it was nothing hard to him, "Have some of these." He produced something from his pocket. My eyes widened when I recognized the plastic with green leaves in it.

"Oh my goodness!" I moved back as if the plant was a contagious disease, "C-Chad, are you-are you high?" My shock was totally visible to my face.

"Not yet," He grinned at me, "but not for long, right boys?" He looked both at his friends who were already producing of their own. They also placed the plant together on top of the sink before they started walking back to their location. Jason was near the door while Mark was at window making sure to guard the whole place. Both of them were grinning at each other.

"It's a great feeling, you know?" He said, pulling out a stick of cigarette from who knew where and lit it. He blew it off my face making me choke because of the smoke.

They laughed at my reaction.

"The dork can't stand the smoke!"

"You are clearly aware that smoking cigarettes can harm your lungs," I said waving my hand in front of me, "Smoking a stick is equivalent for 11 minutes of your life, don't you know that?"

Chad leaned closer to me and grinned wider, "Since when did you become a wise man?"

"He's a wise man," Jason disagreed, "Mr. Know-it-all!"

"Right!" Chad blew another one but he leaned upward, secretly relieving me for a while, "You seem to know everything, Mr. Smarty-pants."

Them and their nicknames.

"I am only just stating the fact," My heart was beating fast really hard now. Especially when I looked at the cannabis plant that was still resting on the sink. The plastic was still intact but who knew they would start taking them, "And this is not right if used illegally! The plant contains high levels of Tetrahydrocannabinol that

stimulates cells in the brain to release dopamine, creating euphoria. It can induce hallucinations, change thinking and cause delusions. If not-"

My explanation was interrupted when Chad grabbed my shirt and yanked me forward to his face.

"I don't need you lecturing us," Chad gritted his teeth as he said his words, "What we want is to have fun and you will join us."

My eyes widened once again as I struggled to break free, "N-no, thank you. I'd rather not."

"Don't be rude!" Mark said walking closer to us and grabbed his own plant and prepared it with the cigarette, "The cigarette will do it. Just one, dork!"

My heart was pounding really fast. Cannabis plant was the most common drug people used. The effects and risks it could do in a person's body were swimming inside my brain. If THC was exposed in the air, it would be really bad. Shutting my eyes tight, I ventured enough courage to push Chad away from me. I grabbed the plant from Mark and also the others that were on the sink and went to one of the stalls. I dropped them in the toilet bowl and immediately flashed them.

"You son of a b*!" Chad grabbed my neck and pulled me out from the stall. I had a huge mistake of not locking the door before flashing those plants in the bowl. They were my priority. To get rid of them. The next thing I knew, my cheek was planted on the cold tile of the wall. Chad slammed me hard making me wince. I shrieked when he grabbed my arm twisted it to my back.

"Didn't you know that it was hard to get them?! And you only have them flash in the stupid bowl?!" Chad hissed to my ear.

"I get the fact that I saved you from getting high!" I said trying to calm down despite my awkward position. I felt cold now that my whole body was squeezing the wall in front of me. I felt Chad leaning closer, "W-what are you doing?"

"You smell nice, it's weird," He said sniffling my neck and my ear, "You have a unique scent, it's kind of... addicting."

I felt goosebumps all over. I struggled once again but he only gripped my arm and neck tighter making me wince.

"You wasted our plants so you have to pay for them," He whispered to my ear as I felt his body leaning closer to my back, "I think I know how you'll going to pay us."

"Let's beat him up already, Chad." I could hear Jason said.

"My hands are already itching." Mark said as I sensed him coming closer to us.

"Guys, I have a better idea," Chad said to the others, "I want to do... something different. Something... exciting."

"I am not perfectly aware of what you guys are doing," I said bracing myself for the worst. When it came to Chad, I knew that whatever he was going to do, it certainly would not going to be good, "I already refused of being involved in your scheme."

"Too late for that, dork," His hand that was holding my neck went down slowly to my back, skipping my twisted arm in the middle and went to my waist, "Too late."

My eyes widened with disgust when I realized where his hand touched me next.

"W-where are you touching me!" I struggled as panic was starting to build up inside me.

"Why? I wonder how you'd react to me. You are already boring so I hope in this... game you are not," He said as his hand squeezed my bulge tight that I yelped, "Where is my moan, dork?" He licked my cheek before biting my ear.

"S-stop it... please." I practically beg. I was panicking at that moment. No one had ever touched me to my sensitive areas. Not even Kevin dared to touch me there yet. I felt horrible... and excited... and I hated it. His hand was rubbing against my slacks. Even with the fabric, I could feel my own excitement to build up. I felt disgusted and horrible. I hated the feeling that it was Chad who was giving me this unexplainable sensation.

I was afraid of this feeling.

His hand released my arm and went to grab one of my small crowns and pinched it hard over my shirt. I bit my lip hard and shut my eyes tight. This was unbearable. I wanted to get out.

They were laughing at me enjoying the torture.

"Dork, you like it, huh? I wonder if captain has the hots in you. He seems to protect you all the time. He's not quite the captain I used to know. Did you transmit your sassyness to him? " He whispered while doing his thing to my sensitive parts. He seemed to know the words to say and that added something inside me. I could hold a moan until a minute before it came and I immediately covered my mouth to my hand while the other one was leaning on the wall, "I knew you'd going to like it. Wait till I give you pleasure that you haven't experienced in your entire life."

"N-no!" I was able to say weakly as the energy was draining me. His hand left my bulge and went to the side of my slacks. He hooked his fingers to the hem and slowly tugged it down, "STOP!"

I didn't know what happened next. I remembered about the door slamming open and immediately slacked on the tiled floor. For the few times in my life, I ignored the germs connecting to my body.

I was already contaminated... though indirectly.

Shouts and groans could be heard around the restroom but I didn't care. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tight, hoping everything was just a horrible dream. I was in my dorm, reading mythology and history books. Enjoying the time with jim and my ants.

A tap in my shoulder made me flinch and cut me from my reverie. My face paled when I realized that one was the dream and this wasn't. I trembled but I didn't look at the person;

"I don't want to do it, please!"

"Edd! It's me. Calm down!"

I opened my eyes when I realized his voice, "K-Kevin?" I slowly looked around and saw no one anymore but us, "W-what are you doing here? How did you..." I choked and I couldn't continue my words.

Kevin who seemed to understand my questions answered me, "I got your message so I waited in front of your dorm. But you were taking a long time getting there so I came looking for you," His eyes glared at the door. It was closed and it left the two of us, "Nat and Rolf were with them. I sent them away but not after giving Chad a good punch on the face."

My eyes widened as I realized what he said. I didn't care how they were able to barge in and sent Chad and his friends out of the place. I stared at the tiled floor. My hands were between my legs and firmly pressing the cold ground. I didn't realize how much the entire situation shook me.

"Hey..."

I blinked my eyes when I felt something drip from them. They were tears. The barrier I had been trying to build for years had been broken down in a few seconds. Tonight was too much for me to handle, "I feel disgusted." I closed my eyes shut really tight, letting the tears flow down to my face now.

"Shhh, stop it," He placed a hand to my cheek and turn it to where he was crouching and make me face him. He was frowning and I could tell despite the blur image that he was restraining himself to punch something, "What else did he do to you?" His voice was flat but I could sense venom in it.

I bit my lower lip hard hoping my tears could stop falling, "H-he groped me. Pinched me hard. He started playing with my sensitive parts," I slowly reached for my beanie and gripped it hard with my hands, "I hate myself because... because between the things he was doing, I felt excitement inside me," I looked down and felt ashamed saying these words to my boyfriend, "I felt horrible but excited at the same time. I feel disgusted now."

Kevin cussed lowly but it was enough for me to hear. He must have felt disgusted to me now, "I am so sorry, Kevin. Truly, I am." I whispered not looking at him.

He remained silent after I said that. Silence was awkward between us. Only the sniffs I was creating were the audible ones.

"How dare him! How dare of him touching you even before I did!"

His words surprised me. I looked at him and saw how serious and mad he was. I could see lust in his eyes. I could see how much he had wanted to do those things. I was probably oblivious at almost everything when it came to relationships but I knew just enough on how much he had wanted this. Before I could chicken out, I slowly raised my hand to his own. I took a deep breath before I slowly lead his hand to my bulge. He seemed to be surprised at my bold action. I felt his hand stiffened over my bulge even though the fabric of my slacks was still blocking them.

"B-break his record then." I said as another tear fell from my cheek.

It was enough encouragement for him to continue. I removed my hand as he started to move behind me. His movements were careful not to scare me. His touch was different. He grabbed my shoulder with his other hand and guided me to lean on his chest. I gasped when his hand slipped inside the fabric, the thing Chad wasn't able to do earlier. The sensation was different this time. It was skin to skin contact. My breath hitched when I felt his hand wrapping me. I closed my eyes and shivered at the touch. I let out a moan when his fingers brushed my tip.

His other hand slipped inside my shirt. His hand was warm as it touched my stomach. It went up sending more shivers to me. I bit my lower lip once again when his hand reached my small crown and felt it. I was overwhelmed with confusing emotions at the moment. It was just Kevin's hands and it was making me insane already. I reached for my beanie once again with my hands and pulled it down to my eyes.

"Oh my goodness..." I said desperately.

Kevin must have misheard my desperation as regret. He stopped moving and removed his hands from me but not until he turned me around and hugged me tightly, "Dammit, Edd!"

I couldn't say anything at the moment. He was just hugging me tighter.

"I should have been here sooner. I should have known that something was wrong when you didn't arrive early," He whispered to my ear, "I am sorry."

His words were sincere. I was scared today. What if he was not able to come on time? I didn't think things would be the same after that. I felt dread at whole thing. I hugged Kevin back tightly, telling him how grateful I was of him for saving me.

We stayed that way until he pulled me away. He caressed my cheek wiping my tears in the process. He fixed my beanie to my head. My locks were touching his fingers.

"He hasn't completely gotten you yet." He said eyeing me seriously.

I was about to ask him about it but I felt his fingers running upwards to my locks. My ear and temple were feeling the warmth of his hand as it slipped inside my beanie. He stared at me waiting for me to stop him but I didn't do anything. He continue moving his hand, removing my beanie in the process.

I searched his eyes as he studied my beanieless head. They were showing fondness as his hands were touching my hair.

"You have such soft hair," He gave me a tiny smile, "I prefer it this way."

Despite everything, I was able to laugh weakly. He held me to my cheeks and making me look at his eyes. He was staring intently at me.

"I'll handle everything, I promise." He said firmly before closing the distance between us. I knew he would. I was still worried but I knew he would do something. A tear fell once again as I closed my eyes, drowning myself to his kiss.

Because right now, nothing else mattered but being with Kevin at my side.

xxx

Kevin walked me outside the campus making sure that I would not collapse.

I noticed that he was walking to the gate, opposite to my dorm's direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked him when we reached the gate.

"I am taking you home." He answered holding me to my shoulders.

We reached the gate after a few seconds. Kevin leaned me to the gate.

"Wait here for a second," He told me. Panic rushed inside me when he said that. Being alone at that moment was the last thing I wanted. He must have seen my expression as he leaned in to kiss my forehead, "I won't be long. I promise."

He left me. There was no one at this time since it was afterschool. I hugged my arms while I was waiting for him to come back. It was getting dark and the air was getting cold. But I'd never felt so cold like this before.

Not even when I was left alone during cold nights.

I heard the sound of a machine moving to my direction. My heart jumped fearing that they came back to finish their business. But I slowly relaxed when I recognized that it was Kevin, driving his motorbike.

He got out and held my hand gently, "Just endure the ride for a while, okay."

I silently nodded. He guided me to his bike. Instead of hopping in at his back, he let me hop in the front. He got in at my back. He hugged me for a while breathing my scent.

"Everything will be fine." He promised. He started his bike and drive our way out to the campus.

The drive was smooth as I leaned in to his chest. I believed in Kevin. I knew he would do something.

I'd been terrified but I was still alive. And with his help, I knew that everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Done! It started. How was this chapter? Share me your thoughts please. Domo.**

 **I do no own the song featured above.**

 **Next Chapter: Crystal Tears**


	24. Crystal Tears

**Hye! Guys, thank you for reading my fic. There are only a few of you but I am glad enough that you stay with me until now. So thank you again. I hope you like this chapter. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Crystal Tears**

 **Chapter Summary: He'd do everything to make him forget...**

* * *

Damn!

I was going to use that word for several times tonight. Who wouldn't if your boyfriend was being humiliated in front of your eyes. I was actually pissed off.

I couldn't forget Edd's reactions when I approached him after I punched Chad for two before shoving him to Nat giving him a fair warning.

And damn it he started to cry. The dork never cried no matter how many insults he would receive. Today was his limit.

It was too much for him.

I guided him to his front porch carefully. He was still trembling judging from the grip he was making to my shirt.

"Where's your key?" I asked knowing that it was locked.

"I have it in my wallet." He answered weakly as he pulled his wallet out of his pants and produced the key from there. He handed it to me afterwards and opening the front door of his house.

I led him to the couch and sat him there. He gave me a weak smile after I made sure that he was comfortable enough. "I'll bring you some clothes." I said noticing the mess he was in. Clearly he didn't want to be in that condition any longer. I went up to his room before he could say anything. I'd never been in his room before but somehow, I knew where it was. It was understandable, considering that he was living alone in this house.

Where was his parents anyway?

That thought buried inside my head as I searched for his clothes. I went down when I found some pajama t-shirt and pants and brought it to him, "You should change, I'll make us dinner."

"Y-you don't need to, Kevin. I'll just go to sleep and-"

I stopped him but gently grabbing his arms and pushed him into the bathroom, "Just go and get change. I'll handle things here." I closed the door to the bathroom so he could start to change.

I went to the kitchen and noticed that he only had instant noodles in the cabinet. He hadn't done his shopping this week. I thought better and grabbed the two cups of noodles and added hot water in them. Fortunately, I found some eggs in the fridge. I placed two eggs in a pan and waited for them to boil. Edd, at least thought they were nutritious enough to eat.

He went out from the bathroom three minutes later. I gestured him to go back to the couch and gave him the look of not to argue with me. To my relief, he followed me. As soon as the eggs were hard boiled, I removed the shells mixed them to the noodles. I brought the cups to him and gave his. He gave me another tiny smile as he grabbed the cup from me;

"Thank you."

"Just eat." I said sitting beside him. We ate in silence.

Not long before we finished our meal. I waited for him to finish since he was awfully slow of eating his food. I grabbed his cup from him and went back to the kitchen to dispose the cups. I grabbed the water jug and poured some in a glass. After taking a swig of it, I grabbed another one for him. I quickly made my way back to him and was taken a surprise at his appearance.

Double D was crying.

"Hey..." I placed the glass of water on the table in front of us and sat beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Kevin, I just realized it," He said his eyes were staring at his hands that were resting on his lap, "If... if you hadn't arrived on time... he would've... would've..."

My jaw locked when I realized what he was saying. His tears were clear and they freely fell down to his hands.

"If he succeeded on taking me... I don't think," He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip hard trying to control himself from trembling, "Kevin, I don't think I could go on with you. And that scared me. He was so close of getting me."

"Shhh, I made it just in time," I whispered into his ear scooting closer to him, "I won't let him do that to you again." I promised as I cursed the bastard in my mind. When I saw him tugging Edd's slacks down, I had never had the urge to kill someone until that time. I should have punched him to death if I wasn't worried about my boyfriend crouching at that moment.

He pulled his beanie down trying to hide his tears away, "The images... no, the touches are haunting me. I could not get them out of my mind," He ducked his head lower as he whispered, "I hated the fact that someone touched me other than my boyfriend. I felt humiliated."

I stared at him for a few seconds. He was different. He was showing a different side of him. This wasn't the dork I knew. This person had taken him away from me. And I had to bring him back. I grabbed his wrists and forced him to face me;

"Hey," I whispered softly. I gave him my serious look when he stared at my eyes, "Do you trust me?"

My question seemed to surprise him. He examined my face for a few seconds before he nodded.

"W-with all my heart."

"Good." That was all I needed to continue with my plan. I touched his cheek gently to wipe his tears. I tried getting his attention to let him know that my intention was to make him safe. When I got it, my hand reached up to his beanie and without tearing my stare from his doe-eyed ones, I slowly removed it from his head.

He blushed despite the situation.

I remembered him saying that one word without his beanie on. I smiled at the thought. My hands brushed to his shoulders down to his hands. I pulled him to his feet and took him inside the bathroom.

"K-Kevin..." He whispered when I guided him to the wall just above the shower. I placed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," I said as I moved closer to him. My other hand was pressed against the wall near him, "I want to erase those images in your mind, if you let me..."

His eyes widened more if possible. A tear fell again to his cheek. I hated to see him like this so when he slowly nodded, I couldn't content my desire. I kissed his forehead before leaning away. My hands found the buttons of his pajama shirt and slowly opened them. His hands reached out to mine but he didn't stop me. He got the message when I removed his beanie. I slipped his pajama off from his shoulders and let it drop on the ground. He was not looking at me but I could see the blush adorning his cheeks. I cupped his face and made him look at me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again.

He slowly nodded this time. I brushed my thumb fingers to his cheeks before leaning down kissed him chastely on the lips. I moved closer to him not breaking the kiss.

I was totally damned. I loved kissing my boyfriend like this. My hand searched for the shower and turned it on. Edd gasped between the kiss when the droplets of water fell on us. I gave him butterfly kisses to his cheeks, neck and shoulder. The steam that was coming from the water was getting warmer. It was what I needed for him to feel. My mouth found its way to one of his small crowns and sucked it. He must not have suspected that for he literally jumped and gasped at the same time. My other hand reached for the other and fondled it earning a moan from him. His hands grabbed mine making me to look at him curiously. He had the look of fear and bewilderment.

He had not expected this to happen.

Sh*t!

I moved up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his hands to my neck after some time. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead to his.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I whispered.

"You didn't..." He denied. That was him for me, "I just did not know how to do my part in this."

"We will take it slowly," I promised wrapping my arms to his waist bringing our bodies closer to each other. He gasped once again when he felt me as I felt him. I smirked at his reaction. It seemed that the water was helping us, "Is it okay if I go... intimate?" I asked getting serious.

His eyes found mine, relieved that he was no longer crying. When he realized my pure intention, he slowly nodded. I gave him my earnest smile and leaned down aiming for his neck this time. I kissed it, licked it and bit it making him gasp and moan when I found his spot. He lifted his head so that I could gain more access and suck harder. He wrapped his hands to my neck once again. My right hand traveled down to his shoulder, down to his chest, stomach and further. I reached the front of his pants and touched him there. He gasped audibly when I messaged him. I did it gently just to make sure that he wouldn't freak out. When he took a bold movement back in the restroom, clearly I wasn't really expecting that. He had done it because the situation was asking him.

Now it was my turn.

I let go of him for a while as I tugged my shirt off not tearing my gaze off of him. He just stood there looking at me waiting for my next move. My hands reached his waist again and brought his to mine. My foreahead leaned to his as I whispered;

"Tell me if I am going too far," My hands went to the waistband of his pants. I could sense that he was not ready yet. He only nodded. That was all I needed before I slowly tugged his pants down. He was totally red when he was completely exposed to me.

Damn it. I had to restrain myself of taking him right now.

"Edd, you look radiant." I said matter-of-factly. My hands ran down to his side once again before aiming for my main target. His hands landed on my shoulders and gripped on them really hard. I wanted to erase his touch too and him to remember mine. I began stroking him making him moan in the process.

"K-Kevin?" He muttered when I suddenly knelt in front of him. Holding him, I stared at his eyes sending him what I was going to do. I opened my mouth and was about to place him in when he suddenly stopped me with his hands on my head;

"N-no! L-let's stop now," He said panting as he was looking at me. Damn it, he was beet red, "Please..."

His expression was so hard to resist but I didn't want to scare him. Sighing, I let go of him and stared how hard he was. Still kneeling in front of him, I playfully touched him once again with my pointed finger, sighing in the process, "I guess I won't be able to taste you yet."

"K-Kevin! I am serious!"

I looked up to see his eyes shut. He was flushed red. A good sign that I was doing a good job to make him relax. I chuckled as I stood up, "I know Edd. Let's stop."

My eyes widened when he suddenly wrapped his arms to my neck. He placed his face to my chest, "Thank you, Kevin. Thank you very much."

A smile was brought to my face. I returned his hug by bringing his body closer to mine. Heck, I knew he could feel me as I did to him. The water kept us warm for a few minutes before I decided that it was time to get out.

xxx

I led him out of the bathroom, wiped his body with the towel and dressed him up with another pair of pajamas. I stared at my own state only remembering that I didn't have clothes with me. My pants was soaking wet.

"I have to go home and get change," I said almost to myself, "I should've removed everything before I could take a shower with you." His hand suddenly shot up and grabbed my arm. I looked at him. His face was showing different types of emotions.

"Can you... stay?" He whispered before he looked down. Damn! He looked adorable.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it, "If that is what you want. Let me get some clothes at home first."

He nodded and took a step back. I released his hand from mine already missing the warmth emanating from his palm. I walked to the front door and grabbed hold of the doorknob, "I'll be right back."

I made a quick dash to my house just across the road. My father raised an eyebrow when he saw me shirtless. I almost rolled my eyes as I made my way to my room. I called out to my father that I would not be home that night, telling him that I would spend it at a friend's house. Not another minute, I was back at Edd's house. I went straight upstairs when I didn't see him from the living room.

He was in his bed already rolled up like an infant. He covered his whole body with the blanket. He was facing my direction but his eyes were closed. I slowly made my way to him. I knew that he wasn't sleeping. His expression was telling me that, "Hey, dweeb," I knelt beside his bed and gently touched his head. His eyes fluttered and looked to my own. He gave me a weak smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Thank you, Kevin." He said, his eyes glistening.

I stood up and fixed ourselves. I lifted his head as I sat on his bed, placing his head to my lap. My hand found its way to his hair. I began brushing his hair and it made him relax, "You have such a nice hair." Not being able to help it, I leaned down and kissed his hair, "You smell nice."

He shivered at my voice and touch. He stayed still before he mustered to say something, "Hey, Kevin."

"Hmm." I waited for him to say something. When he didn't, I leaned down and saw him biting his lower lip, "What is it?"

His grip tightened beside him before he shared his thought, "While I was in the bathroom w-with Chad and the others... they showed me something."

"And what was that?" I asked waiting for him to reply.

"Mary Jane."

I stared at him trying to understand his words. Realization dawn at me when I finally got what he was trying to say.

"Damn! I knew it!" I cursed as I gritted my teeth. Edd suddenly jerked away from me, he was in all four as worried expression was planted on his face.

"K-Kevin! You are not..."

He left his words in the middle making me understand what he wanted to say. My eyes widened when I understood what he meant;

"Whoa, I am still sane enough to know that it isn't right. I maybe a bastard but I don't do high," I defended as I stared at his doe-eyed expression, "I had the hint that they were using the drug. I just never caught them in the act."

He seemed to be relieved when I said that. My eyes softened as I gently caressed his cheek and smiled at him a little, "Everything will be fine, I promise you that," I became serious as I stared at his worried eyes, "I'll take care of everything."

I could see that he was curious of what I was up too but I didn't want him to worry too much. I reached out to him and pulled him down on the sheets before he could say anything. This time I joined him. I placed my arm under his head and wrapped the other to his waist. I began brushing his hair as he leaned into my touch. My lips went to his head and kissed the softness of his hair. The silkiness of his black locks was addicting enough and I wouldn't mind to lose my sanity if this was going to be the reason. I could sense that he was still tense from everything that happened to him today. That was when everything came dark to me.

How dared he touch my dork? There was no way he could get away like that. I told him to lay off his fingers from him but he didn't listen. Now he was going to get it. Call me selfish but I didn't care the consequences anymore.

No one would mess with my Edd.

* * *

 **Done! I lost my soul today... hahaha, I was never this type of a writer. I wouldn't dare to go further than that so sorry for that. I am normally more with fluffs but not this. But then, what do you think of this chapter? I planned to continue this until Kevin's plan but it was getting longer so you'd get it with the next chapter. Yep, still Kevin's pov.**

 **Reviews please! Thank you very much. I am only a writer that enjoys a single word from a reader. Domo... :)**

 **Next Chapter: Retribution**


	25. Retribution

**Hye! I am back. Things are getting heating up. What will Kevin do? You'll find that out in this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Retribution**

 **Chapter Summary: He was not going to stand idly and do nothing. Especially if Edd was involved...**

* * *

I was long awake but I did not want to get up. My eyes stared at the ceiling for I didn't know how long. Without even looking, I could feel the warmth of the person lying beside me. He was still asleep as he didn't stir ever since I woke up. I turned my head and watched his sleeping face. Thankfully, he felt at peace. I wanted that expression to remain in his face but I knew that would not last long.

Even he wouldn't admit it, the incident of yesterday would still haunt him. And it wouldn't disappear until I'd do something about it.

And do what I was going to.

I did something that Edd didn't know while he was sleeping. I just couldn't let everything go just like that. With a thorough research and unusual phone calls, I managed to get everything I wanted.

Someone had to pay and definitely it wasn't Edd.

Holding my breath, I carefully got off the bed releasing him from my arm. He moved but he didn't wake. A smile was formed to my lips before I brushed my hand to his hair.

His hair was the new asset that I liked to him. I had that thought in my mind as I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I stared at him before I looked something to write. I had to leave him a note just in case he woke up and didn't see me beside him.

I had to go because I had some business to do.

xxx

Saturday morning was cool and it was a perfect day to practice which I was thankful for.

I drove my way to school and went straight to the field. The area was still empty, probably the others were in the locker room or some had not arrived yet. Either way, I didn't care. Chad and the other two would be already here and that was what I cared about.

I sauntered towards the locker room and just like I had expected, they were there, with their uniform worn already. Smirks were plastered on their faces. I wanted to ripped them of from their faces. Rolf, Nat and Rave were also there still wearing uniforms. Rolf approached me when he saw the expression I was giving them.

"Are you pretty certain about this, Kevin?" Rolf whispered concerned. His playful tone had gone serious since he did not include the nickname he usually did when he called me.

"I am sure." I said not looking at him but looking at Chad instead. The jerk had the guts to laugh with Jason and Mark.

"The idiot looked funny. If you have seen his expression." Chad laughed which was followed by the two.

"We did see it. We were there." Jason agreed, elbowing Mark beside him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." They all laughed once again. The other members had their own laugh trip ignoring the three but I couldn't. I made a beeline towards them before Rolf and Nat could stop me.

"It seemed that you are enjoying yourselves." I said stopping in front of them.

Chad eyed me suspiciously before he scoffed, "yeah, thanks to you." Now that he was eyeing me, I could see the black rim that was covering under his left eye, probably for the punch I did to him yesterday.

"But I did nothing," I said sarcastically, "Maybe you did."

"Kevin." Nat approached me. He was serious as well. I sensed that we were catching the other's attention.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Chad asked me suspiciously.

"I don't know, do you?" I asked him back.

"What are you trying to imply," He said glaring at me this time, "captain?"

I sensed how he firmly said the last word, "I warned you before but you didn't listen to me. You crossed the line, Chad."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Playing safe now, aren't we?" I glared at him trying not to grit my teeth, "It will not work this time."

"Just say what you want?"

"You harassed the dork yesterday in the bathroom!" The others murmured but I didn't care about them at the moment, "The evidence is clear on your face."

"And what are you going to do with it? Tell on me?" Chad mocked as he pointed the office where our coach was, "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Guys, you need to stop-"

"You stay out of this, Nat. You two as well," I said firmly to Rave and Rolf, "I am not going to think for a second to tell on you."

"And lose me in the process. Good luck." He said smugly. I knew that he would be a big lost if I told on him. He was one of the best players in our group so the consequences were really high. I stared at him then to Jason and Mark. Seeing them would make me imagine what they might do to Edd in the future.

And that was enough for me to continue my plan.

I walked around him not tearing my gaze to him, "That's true. You'll be a lost to the team. A big disappointment," I stopped to his side, "But I won't tolerate such behavior. It's upsetting but you made this yourself."

"You can't be!" His voice was alarming, "That's not enough for you to kick me out!"

I looked at him intensely, "Harassing him like that is indeed not enough," The image of Edd when I saw them in that compromising position in the bathroom made me draw the last card. I pulled something from my pocket and showed it in front of him, "but this will."

Chad's eyes widened, as well as Jason and Mark. The rest of the team gasped when I revealed something in front of them. The plants were inside of the plastic and they knew perfectly what they were.

"Why do you have that?" Chad asked as if accusing me.

"You mean why do you have this?" I confirmed wiggling the plastic in front of the three.

"Are you accusing me of using drugs?" Chad hissed. His tone had a slight of panic now.

"I am not accusing you," I glared at him still holding the plastic to them. Jason and Mark were sweating from their location, "I am pointing you out."

"You bastard!" He lunged at me gripping me to my collar.

"What's going on?" Coach's voice boomed inside the locker room. All of us turned to look at him. Coach frowned when he saw the both of us, "Kevin!Chad! What's the meaning of this?"

I pried his hands away from Chad as I glared back at him, "Chad here, along with Jason and Mark have been harassing a non-football player."

"It's not enough to put a scene like that Kevin." His tone had a slight of warning. I hated that Coach let that incident slide.

"They were smoking cigarettes in the bathroom." I continued not tearing my glare from him.

"That's a small offense. They can be suspended," Coach said but I knew that he was irritated. I confirmed it when he continued speaking, "But that's not how should a captain behave. You should be disciplining your members. Not picking a fight with them!"

"I am disciplining them!" I turned to our coach. He was unbelievable! They would get suspended because of smoking but not when Edd was harassed by them? I forced to calm myself as I showed our coach the plastic to him, "Clearly, these three should be disciplined from using illegal drugs!"

I got the coach alright, he was speechless for a few seconds before he recovered and looked at Chad, "Is this true?"

"N-no! It's not!" Chad denied immediately, "Kevin just wanted to ruin me. You just want to save the sorry a** of your little boyfriend!"

That ticked me but I remained calm. There was no way I'd gone berserk in this situation, "I would have done it a long time ago if that was the case. I knew that you were using these. I just needed proofs that you were."

"That proof alone isn't going to pinpoint me. You don't have enough evidence."

"Oh this is enough evidence," I replied, "With you smoking and these, I am sure the drug test will be enough to tell on you."

"T-that's impossible!" He said getting furious now.

"Scared of the test? You don't need to be scared if you aren't using them," I said getting the upper hand, "Tell me if I am wrong and take that test."

The rest of the team was just staring at us. The tension in the locker was really heavy. It was early in the morning but a lot had already happened. Chad gritted his teeth while Jason and Mark were glaring at me.

"You three will take the drug test today and pray that everything Kevin said wasn't real or else," Coach suddenly said breaking the tension and scoffed audibly. He rubbed his temple before he faced the rest of us, "Practice is cancelled today. Go home. You three!" He gestured to Chad, Jason and Mark, "Follow me! Now!"

Chad didn't move and I glared at him. The other two walked slowly but Chad walked closer to me and whispered, "Be sure to guard your little boyfriend all the time."

"Chad!" Coach shouted this time. Chad slowly moved away from me and walked towards the coach. He walked passed him. I didn't tear my gaze from him until I heard coach's voice, "I'll inform you when I get the result. Keep your line open."

"Yes, sir!" I said. As soon as they disappeared, the rest of the members slowly dispersed. The practice was cancelled after all.

I also walked my way out, with the three of my friends trailing me.

"That was actually intense," Nat said shivering while holding his arms, "They were busted."

I nodded and turned to Rolf, "Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing Kevin boy," Rolf said grabbing the plastic from me and shoved it in his pants, "I was glad you needed my service."

"Hey! Why didn't you give that piece of evidence?" Nat asked, noticing what Rolf did, "That would push them to their wrong doings."

"It's not going to be effective."

"Why?" Rave asked me.

I placed my hands in my pockets and walked away from them, "Because they are fake."

"What?!" I could hear the other two say.

I smirked as I hastened my pace, leaving them. They were shocked but I'd left the explanations to Rolf. What important was, I knew that I got Chad and his friends.

The three would definitely pass the test with flying colors.

xxx

Edd's house was still quiet when I entered the front door. The living room was still dark, just like how I left it this morning.

It had been almost three hours since I left the house but I knew he was a morning person. He must have been awake by now.

Turning, I made my way upstairs. Since the area was deafening quiet, it was only natural I could hear the only sound in the whole place, which confirmed my theory that he was awake. It was like he was murmuring but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I walked towards his door and slowly opened it.

There he was on the bed. His back was on me. His phone was on his ear probably talking to someone.

"...I know. That's why I apologize."

He whispered on his phone. His voice sounded tired but he tried not to sound like that. He must not want to worry the other person he was talking to.

"I can't go today. Something came up," He said once again, "I felt bad because I promised you. I truly am sorry."

I frowned. Who was he talking to? He made a promise to someone today? What promise was that?

"I'll make it up to you but not this weekend," His grip on his phone tightened. What was this all about? "When is your game?"

Game? What the heck?

"I'll be there, I-" There was a pause. The person from the other line interrupted him. He chuckled weakly whatever the person said to him, "I won't. I'll tell you everything on Monday. Have a nice weekend... Allex."

I straightened when I heard the name he whispered. That made sense to me now. It was stupid of me to think bad of him after what happened last night.

I felt bad now too.

"Bye." He said before he ended the call. I saw him stared at his phone for a few seconds before sighing to himself. Had he called his best friends? I was not sure if he wanted them to know what happened to him. Knowing dorky, he would do something to avenge him. And Edd wasn't fond of trouble. He didn't want his best friends to get in trouble because of him.

He would never call them unless they would spend the rest of the weekend like they always did.

I blinked when I saw something fell from his cheek. From my view, I could see it slightly to my right side. He quickly wiped it with his hand.

The dweeb couldn't stop his tears once they started falling.

Without making a noise, I quietly made my way towards him. He still had not seen me approaching. In a swift motion, I encircled my arms to his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. His back was leaning on my chest. I somehow managed to place myself behind him on his bed.

He looked behind him, shock was present to his face. I audibly heard him gasp when I hugged him a few seconds ago.

"S-Salutations, Kevin," He said when he recovered. His eyes were glistening but I could see the happiness there when he saw me, "You are here."

"Yeah, I am." I said smiling back a little at him.

"But what about practice?" He asked curious. I tightened my hug to him.

"Practice's cancelled today."

"Oh, really?"

"Hey, I am sorry." I said burying my face to his hair. One thing I almost missed today, he was not wearing his hat.

"For what?"

I didn't answer him. My reason of being jealous of Allex because of a phone call would not do me justice. It was lame. But it only served that I didn't hate him at all.

"For everything." I finally answered him when no one said a word after that.

"That's fine, Kevin," He answered. I felt him touching my arms with his hand, "If anything, you have saved me. And because of that, I thank you."

"I won't let them hurt you anymore," I said after a few seconds of silence. Since he opened the conversation, I might as well finish it, "You don't need to worry about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me," I whispered near his ear, "Everything will be fine."

And fine it should be.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Kevin did it. What is going to happen next? You'll find it soon.**

 **Reviews please! Motivate me. When you vote on this chapter, I really appreciate it. When you leave a comment, I'll appreciate it more... :)**

 **Next Chapter: Cleaning the Closet**


	26. Cleaning the Closet

**Hye! I am back with a new chapter. I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Cleaning the Closet**

 **Chapter Summary: Edd decided to wipe his closet clean.**

* * *

It took too much convincing before Kevin finally went home, telling him that I was fine. It had been two days since the incident. He went into trouble of telling me what happened to Chad, Jason and Mark.

Even if I expected that something unusual would happen, I was still surprised to hear that they were out of the team. It seemed that they were positive of using the illegal drugs. Kevin had pushed the limit. I couldn't help but worry about the outcome.

Sighing, I collapsed on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was Sunday and I was supposed to do normal routine but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Not admitting it to Kevin, I was still scared of what happened last Friday night. But I had stopped crying long ago and tried not to again.

Another thing that Kevin saw me bursting. I vowed to myself that I would never cry no matter what. But only seeing him broke the promise that I had long kept for years.

I turned to my side and stared at my phone's screen. It was pitch black that I could see my reflection from there.

"What's happening to me?" I said to myself. My phone suddenly rang without warning me. I jumped from my bed and immediately got on my knees. My phone was on my lap. Someone was calling me.

Eddy was calling me.

I grabbed my phone and took a deep breath before answering my best friend's call, "Salutations, Eddy! How can I-"

"WHAT THE HECK! SOCKHEAD! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO LET US WAIT HERE!"

"My goodness, Eddy! Calm down!" I said when I recovered from him shouting from the other line, "What do you mean by waiting?"

"LET US IN, DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted probably leaning from the phone.

I got off from my bed and walked to the window. They were indeed outside. I sighed before speaking on the phone, "Wait for me downstairs."

"Hurry!" He ended the call after that.

I left my room and walked downstairs. Not a minute passed, I was already in front of my door and I opened it.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed immediately jumped on me as soon as I did. We both fell on the ground.

"SOCKHEAD! HOW COULD YOU FORGET US! TODAY IS WEEKEND. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER!"

My head was still throbbing from the fall and the two of them were not helping me getting rid of it. I pushed myself away from Ed and glared at Eddy, "I appreciate it if you act normally and stop being kleptomaniac, Eddy."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Stop shouting!" I snapped a little, standing in the process, "You're going to disturb the neighbors."

Eddy blinked as he watched Ed stand up as well, "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry about that. Seriously dude, what's happening to you? Why couldn't we reach you yesterday?" He said walking inside and went to the living room. He made himself comfortable to the sofa.

"Yeah, Edd, We missed you. Eddy and I were worried that you might be kidnapped by aliens."

Eddy rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He grabbed for the remote and turned on the Tv.

I walked to the living room and into the kitchen, feeling awkward about the conversation, "I apologize for yesterday. It seemed that yesterday was impossible for me. I already broke a promise to a friend."

I could feel Eddy's stare from my back like it was digging a hole from it, "You are not the type to break a promise, sockhead. What made you break it?"

This time, I didn't know how to answer his question. A hand was placed on my arm. I turned to see Ed wearing a frown face.

"Are you hurt, Edd?" My tall friend asked me. In an instant, Eddy was beside Ed looking at me seriously.

"What's going on, Double d?" He asked with the hint of suspicion.

I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath before looking at my best friends. I told them everything what happened last Friday night, where Chad cornered me in the bathroom until the news Kevin gave me, except for the intimate moments me and my boyfriend had. By the time I was finished telling them, I looked at their expressions. Ed blinked for several times. He had mixed emotions, from curious to hurt. It seemed that he was slowly getting the story I told them. Eddy's face was unreadable. His fists were clenched really tight. His silence made me worry of him.

"Eddy?"

Without warning, he turned around and took big steps. He approached the door and it made me worry even more. I went after him and grabbed his arm.

"E-Eddy, where are you going?"

"I have some dude to annihilate." He said prying his arm away from my grip.

"You can't be serious about that?"

"And let them get on their ways?" Eddy hissed as he glared at me, "I am not the type who would just sit around and watch my best friend get beaten like that."

"I wasn't beaten. I wasn't even harmed," I tried reasoning out to him, "Kevin took care of them. Please don't do anything reckless."

"Why is that shovelchin minding your business? What is his motive of helping you?"

His suspicion urged me to snap at him but I was able to hold it back, "He was their captain! He was responsible to his teammates! He was just seizing the wrongdoings before it got worse!"

Eddy didn't say anything as he tried registering what I told him. I held his arm gently making him look to my eyes;

"Everything's fine. If anything, I am worried about Kevin and the others," I stared at him trying to make him understand me, "Let it go now, please."

It took a few seconds before he finally grunted, totally agreeing at my request, "Don't do anything reckless yourself or you'll have it." He murmured before he went back to the sofa where Ed was already watching a Tv show. I stared at them as Eddy started to headlock Ed. I sighed of relief and smiled afterwards.

My best friends were back to normal.

xxx

As we previously planned, we watched movies non-stop. We laughed and joked against each other. Ate pizza and some jawbreakers that Eddy ordered to who knew where.

The house was totally crowded even with only us three. It was totally the opposite from what I preferred but I didn't mind them. They were my best friends and I was happy being with them.

And I wanted it to be like that as long as I lived. But I couldn't be truly happy as long as I hid something from them.

Would they accept me if I told them my secret? I'd never been so certain since I started going out with Kevin. I feared if they knew but I didn't want to lie to them anymore.

I wouldn't be their best friend if that was the case.

Sighing deeply, I watched the shorter one giving the taller one a headlock. The irony of it was weird but I could understand why.

"Guys," I called their attention, "I have something to confess."

"What is it, sockhead?" Eddy asked still headlocking Ed.

I stared at them trying to calm my panicky heart, thinking to do the confession my way, "I have been hiding in my closet for a long time now."

The two of them stared at me curiously. When they didn't answer, I continued;

"I am exhibiting sexual desire or behavior directed toward a person or persons of one's own gender."

I watched them as they were trying to understand what I was saying;

"What?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"I am gay." I held my breath when I simply confessed.

Silence erupted the room. I could hear my own heartbeat. I had the feeling that they could hear it.

"What?" Eddy repeated after a few seconds of stillness.

"Oh my goodness, Eddy!" I slapped my forehead due to frustration, "What is it from my sentences that you don't understand?"

"You are kidding, aren't you?"

"I am afraid not." I stared at the both of them until Eddy slumped on the couch rubbing his temple.

"Darn it, Edd!" He murmured looking at me, "How can you be so sure-How will you know that you swing that way?"

"I already did."

"What about girls? Have you already tried looking at them? Like seeing them?"

I looked at him inwardly before I shook my head, "It didn't work."

"Double D likes boys?"

I looked at Ed and smiled at him, "I do, Ed," My attention went back to Eddy who was still rubbing his temple, "Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer me right away as if he was contemplating what he was about to say, "I can't be mad at you," He murmurmed firmly, "It's just that you'll appear vulnerable if this goes on."

"I am not weak, Eddy and besides, I have you and Ed to protect me."

"Yeah, right," He said before sighing, "Just don't do anything stupid."

My face lit and hugged my shorter best friend tightly, "Thank you very much, Eddy."

"Hey! Enough with-Lumpy!" He groaned when Ed joined the hug.

"I love you guys!" The taller one of us exclaimed. He was right. I love my best friends.

We remained like that until Eddy broke it himself. He studied me with his eyes for long that it made me awkward.

"What's the matter, Eddy?"

He narrowed his eyes at me before he asked his question, "You know, you wouldn't know what you really are if you aren't interested in someone. So, someone you like?"

I immediately blushed when he asked that all of the sudden. Of all the days that he could be smart why choose this day?

"Yes, there is someone," I admitted making the two lean away from me, "But he doesn't want to be discovered yet."

"How did you know that?" His eyes widened when he realized something, "He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

My blush intensified and I nodded as a confirmation. Even Ed's expression was priceless when I revealed that.

"So you are not going to tell us." Eddy said rather as a statement.

I smiled at him and gave him an apologetic look, "I'll tell you when he's ready but give this to him."

Eddy scoffed as he slumped further on the couch, "Whatever, just make sure that person is taking a good care of you."

Due to my delight, I hugged him again, "Do not worry Eddy, he's taking a good care of me indeed." I felt relieved when Eddy didn't press me further about the issue. I wouldn't guess what he'd do if he knew that I was going out with Kevin.

I'd let things calm down first before I tell my best friends who I was going with.

Things wouldn't be the same anymore. My closet was already cleaned now that I was out.

xxx

Monday came really fast. I never thought a day that I would be dreading to come to school. I did all the possible things to refrain myself from crying. I had cried a lot this weekend so there was no way I'd do it again this week.

Still, coming to school feared me for the first time. I never knew what happened to Chad and the others. Kevin never told me. Well, not exactly.

The thought made me nervous. What if Chad attacked me again? I didn't want to experience that anymore. My heart was drumming really loud. Biting my lip, I slowly made my way to the basketball court. Not that I could avoid the jocks' path, I also wanted to see Allex.

I didn't look for long when I spotted him at the center of the court, preparing to shoot for three. It was a warm up practice but my friend was pretty serious about it. He dribbled the ball for a few times before lifting it above his head. Jumping a little, he let go of the ball. I watched as the ball went straight to the hoop. His teammates slapped his hand with his own as he walked to the others. He spotted me from the corner and I waved at him. Allex beamed at me. He spoke to his captain before he went to me.

"Double D!" He said wiping his face with the towel for sweat before smiling at me, "I am glad you made it this morning."

"Salutations Allex," I smiled back at him, "That shot was impressive."

He grinned at me, "Thanks."

"Is your practice over?" I asked turning my head to his teammates.

"We're almost done. I can get out now, actually."

"May I speak with you," I said gripping my books to my chest, "...privately?"

He gave me a curious look and nodded afterwards, "Sure, just let me get change first."

I nodded and waited for him. He didn't get long and met me outside. Allex was animatedly talking to me but I could only nod at him. After a few seconds, he noticed that my mind was elsewhere so he stopped me from walking.

"You know, you can tell me if something is bothering you," He said placing his hands to my shoulder, "I can't be your friend if I can't help you."

I gave Allex a timid smile. He was right. He was my friend. My best friends and Kevin already knew. It wouldn't be unfair if I kept Allex in the dark. He had to know it too. With that resolve, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom, making sure that it would remain empty for a couple of minutes. As we sat in the corner, I relied everything I told Ed and Eddy to Allex.

He was shocked, speechless and flabbergasted but he soon took it all in. To my surprise, even my outing to him took no longer than a second before he hugged me.

"I wondered why I was at ease when I was with you. Now I knew why," Allex whispered to my ear, "I feel that I can do the things right that I could not do to Rave before."

"You can mend things with Rave. I am sure." I said tapping his back.

We stayed there for a few minutes talking and promising that we would help each other, protect each other. I was glad to have Allex by my side.

I may not be completely out of the closet yet but with my friends knowing that I was, it would be enough for me.

For now.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? No KevEdd here. Sorry for that. I'll see what I can do in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews please! Tell me your thoughts. I love all the votes and favorites but I also love comments. Domo...**

 **Motivate this writer please... domo...**

 **Next chapter: Borrowed Peace**


	27. Borrowed Peace

**Hye! I am back. I won't say anymore. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and never, ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Borrowed Peace**

 **Chapter Summary: He'd do everything just to get it, even if it was for a short while.**

* * *

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Just to make sure what I was seeing was real. In front of my porch were my best friends, prepared and ready to go. This morning. Honestly, they were never this early until I convinced them how much vitamin D we needed in our system just to remain active for the rest of the day.

This morning was absolutely different. I had never done anything yet but they were already in front of me. I locked my door and approached them who were just, well, waiting for me outside.

"Salutations, Ed, Eddy! Oh my, this is a pleasant surprise!" I greeted as I finally approached them, "What seems to be the occasion that I already spotted you both in front of my porch?"

Eddy snorted at me as he tugged his bag on his shoulder, "Cut the formalities, sockhead. We just woke up early."

"Eddy woke me up Edd," Ed continued, "He said that we should be in front of your house before you can leave."

I found myself frowning and looked at my not shorter friend anymore, "Why would you do that?"

"Nice save there, Lumpy." He sarcastically said and glared at the taller Ed at the same time. Then he looked at me smugly, "So what? It's not like we don't go to school together on Mondays."

I blinked once again and thought what he said, "That seems to be correct," I agreed as I continued looking at him, "But I don't-"

"Just cut the crap, Sockhead!" Eddy interrupted me that made me frown even more. He started walking as he spoke, "You don't need to question every move we make. Now come on, I don't want to be late."

I stared at his back for a few minutes before sharing my thoughts with Ed, "Well, that's definitely new to me."

"Just go with it, Edd. Eddy wants us to walk together." He chuckled before he followed the shortest of us. I was actually curious as to what they were doing.

I couldn't help it. I was born this way.

My unanswered questions were actually answered when we reached the school gate.

Well, not right away.

We went straight to our lockers. I was busy getting my stuffs from my locker when I was normally shoved into it.

Yeah, typical bullying.

The assailant did not let go of me, alarming the other students around us.

"You got it your way this time."

I felt goosebumps all over me when I heard Chad's voice whispering closer to my ear. Memories flooded my mind from last Friday's event and it made me still from where he was holding me.

"You just wait until I come back and I'll get you and your 'lover'. That is a promise."

My eyes widened. I was secretly thankful that I was facing my own locker and not him. I didn't know how to react if I'd face him. I suddenly felt lightheaded when the height was lifted from my back. My eyes found Eddy grabbing Chad to his collar.

"You better lay off your fingers from him or else you'll regret it!"

Not planning to make enough commotion, I sauntered towards them and pulled my best friend away from Chad. He gritted his teeth as he glared at my bully while the latter was just smirking.

"I mean it bastard," He warned ignoring me, "Stay away from him."

"You have to do better than that." Chad said slapping Eddy's hand from his collar before fixing it.

I pulled Eddy closer to me as I stared at Chad. He looked back at me wearing the sickening smirk in his face.

"You might as well check today's announcement. My parting gift for you." He reminded as he started to walk away. I spotted Mark and Jason not far from us. They both looked at me maliciously before following Chad on his path.

"Edd, are you okay?" My taller friend asked me tapping me on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"I am fine Ed. Thank you for worrying though."

"You better not let your guard down," Eddy reminded me as he stood beside me, "And what the hell is he talking about?"

"I've no idea but whatever it is, I certainly do not want to find out."

Things didn't go the way I wanted. I felt really awkward and I knew that something was going on.

"Guys, why do I have the feeling that everyone is staring at me?" I asked my best friends as we walked in the hallway.

"Hell, yeah," Eddy confirmed, "Have you become an instant celebrity or something? Why all the stares at you?"

"Very funny, Eddy." I said but I felt uneasy about something. I had this feeling that something bad was about to happen.

We saw Nazz standing not far from us. Ahead of her, we saw some students gathering at an area. Nazz saw us and immediately approached us. Her face was filled with worry and, I thought fear.

"Greetings Nazz!" I greeted despite the drumming of my heartbeat in my chest. My blonde friend touched my arm gently yet firmly. She was frowning this time, "What seems to be the matter?"

She blinked her eyes twice before sighing deeply, "Look, Edd, I really don't want you to see this but-you'll know eventually," Her grip on my arm tightened as she pulled me, "Come with me."

"What is this all about?" I asked her carrying my books with my other hand. Her words were starting to scare me despite the tough act I was trying to face.

The tough act disappeared completely when Nazz brought me in front of the bulletin board. I didn't know how Nazz brought us in front but I didn't think of that as I stared at the board.

Posted on the bulletin board, a picture of me inside the bathroom with my face shoved on the wall. Behind me was Chad pressing his own body to my back. My arm was gripped by his hand while his other hand was placing in front and groping my sensitive part. There was a writing below the photo in bold and red letters:

DORK: ADDICTED FAGG*T!

I dropped my books and stared shockingly in front of the photo. My awareness of my best friends physical appearances were beside me and I barely hear them saying anything.

My hearing senses were blocked by a deafening silence.

I saw Eddy ripped the photo from the board and shouted something that I couldn't hear. The next thing I knew, I was led to a certain area, away from the board. I found myself sitting and leaning on the wall.

"I am sorry, Eddy." Nazz' voice brought me back to the present time. I looked at her who was sitting beside me and saw what I didn't want to see from her face.

Pity.

"Oh, Nazz, please don't," I whispered as I gently placed my hand to hers that was sitting on my arm, "If anything, I don't want to view that expression on your face."

She was about to say something when a group of jocks walked where we were sitting. Kevin was leading them. His hands were in his pockets and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. His other teammates except Nat, Rave and Rolf were smirking at us, particularly at me. I looked away from them.

"I'm coming out~"

My eyes widened when someone from the group mockingly sang a familiar song that I often heard. The others followed suit and ended up laughing.

"Enough!" Kevin's voice boomed in the entire hallway. We all looked at him dumbfounded, "Instead of insulting the dork, you are supposed to focus on winning the game."

Nazz wrapped her arm around me as she glared at her best friend. He indeed saved me but he insulted me still. He looked at me with the cold eyes. The eyes that I saw on the first day of school. He stared at me for a few seconds before turning his head in front.

"Let's go." He started to walk away.

I watched him leave with the others. Nat stayed for a few seconds and gave me an apologetic look before following the others. I knew that it was their way of protecting me but I couldn't help but feel a slight pang in my chest.

I expected that much but being neglected was still painful.

I reached for beanie and pulled it down to my eyes, "Oh dear." I ended up whispering. Thankfully, Nazz didn't say anything but she just stayed by my side.

xxx

The lessons were suffocating for me for the first time. I didn't know that I was holding my breath until I went out front the classroom. The hallway became crowded. Some students were still looking at me but I learned to ignore them. Honestly, I didn't mind coming out in the school but I never expected to be revealed in a humiliating way. I tried forgetting that night but bits of it were still haunting me. I needed to find ways on how to get rid of that issue.

"Double D!"

I stopped short from walking when I saw Allex walking towards me. He was wearing the worry expression on his face. Obviously, he already heard the news.

"Greetings, Allex!" I greeted like I normally did. Allex frowned at me before he shook his head.

"Despite what is happening right now, you can still act like nothing is wrong," He said walking with me as long as I did, "Are you really alright?"

"I cannot say that I am not," I said as I looked ahead, "My secret is out but I never expected it this way," I sighed audibly when I realized something, "The good thing is I was able to confess to you guys beforehand. Oh dear, or else it would be awkward."

"What are you going to do?" Allex asked me, "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

I had thought of that too but things were out of hand. I had to know what was happening first. Chad had to do something with it for he warned us first. Confronting him was out of the question so I had to do something else. That went to my other problem. I had to ask Kevin about it. With the things happening right now, it was hard to approach him. He had saved me enough that I didn't want to cause any more trouble than it already was.

"I'll think of something." I said instead. My dear friend didn't say anything as we continued walking. We both knew that things wouldn't go that easy for me.

xxx

As I anticipated, my words came true. As long as Allex and I finished our library duties, I was immediately shoved hard to a locker. Allex grabbed me before I could fall on the ground.

"Fagg*t!" I heard the person who pushed me said.

"You son of a-" Allex called but I stopped him and shook my head. He frowned at me before he looked at my assailant. I did the same. It turned out that it was a member from a different club. Great. Now the others clubs turned to be my bullies too.

Kudos for me.

Allex helped me to stand up, "I'll take you back to your dorm. And I'll take no for an answer." He added before I could protest.

We walked in silence until we reached my dorm. I thanked Allex telling that I was safe now that I was in my own building. I was really thankful that Allex was there for me. He was really a true friend. And speaking of friends, I had to tell Ed and Eddy that I was back at dorm. They would be worrying about me for all I knew. I pulled my phone out and sent them text messages as I made to my floor. I sighed deeply as I opened my door and went inside. The moment I was in, I was momentarily pushed back making the door behind me to automatically locked. I was about to scream when a hand was covered my mouth. I looked up at the person in front of me. My eyes widened when I realized my intruder. I pried the hand away at glared at the person in front of me.

"My goodness, Kevin! Are you insane?!" I whisper-shouted at him, "You could have given me a heart attack!"

Kevin covered my mouth again as he spoke, "Sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you."

I grabbed his hand and held it firmly this time, "Well, you already did. What are you doing-how'd you get in here anyway?"

"I have my ways," He said moving closer to me. He shifted my hold to his hand as he pressed his body to mine. I started to feel awkward at his closeness, "I want to see you because I have to tell you something."

"W-what is it?" I almost held my breath as I stared at his intense eyes. His playful stare became serious before he shared his thoughts with me.

"Chad and his friends have been suspended for rehab for two months," He explained making my eyes wide, "They are positive of using illegal drugs."

"H-how did you..." I started but then it hit me, "You found out."

"I told you that I'd take care of everything."

"Oh, Kevin," I couldn't help but hug him tight. His news somewhat brought me peace.

"They are also banned from playing football."

"Will the team be alright." I whispered not looking up from his chest.

"We will be alright," He hugged me tight for a few seconds, "I am sorry for earlier."

"It's fine," I said biting my lower lip, inhaling his unique scent. I blushed when I realized what I was doing. Closing my eyes, I released the air that I kept and smiled to myself. Knowing that this time with Kevin was also temporarily, I wouldn't mind taking advantage of it. I could only have this little peace for a while.

Even though it was only borrowed for a short time.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? The secret is out in public. What will happen next?**

 **I really love your votes but I love your comments more... thank you... :3**

 **Belated Happy White Day, everyone... :)**

 **Next Chapter: Guilty Pleasure**


	28. Guilty Pleasure

**Hye! I am back! Thank for the readers who took time to stop by, read, vote and comment. I know that you are counted by my fingers but they are enough for me to keep on writing. Thank you again.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own EENE and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Guilty Pleasure**

 **Chapter Summary: He would try his best to...**

* * *

The whistle blew from coach's mouth, signaling that the game was just two minutes to end the game. We ran out of time outs, both teams. It was just a friendly match but we took the game seriously. I looked at the scoreboard. It was 75-74, in favor of the other team. The referee signaled us to position at the corner of the opponents court, ball was in his hands. He tossed it to the players and whistled.

The game resumed.

The other team got another score as the game continued. We were already panting as my team scored another. We only got thirty seconds to finish the game. The other team was two point ahead. It was a close match but it wasn't over yet. I eyed the ball that our opponent was dribbling until one of my teammates stole it and dribbling it to the other side of the court. All of us went down and I shouted to my teammate to pass it to me. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he faked a move to shoot the ball from where he was standing. He changed the direction of the ball and passed it to me instead. I didn't miss the opportunity and concentrated before the three-point line. I jumped and threw the ball before the player who was guarding me could steal it. It felt hours as we waited for the ball reached the hook.

Then the bell buzzed, signaling the game was over, with my team winning the game.

Our team and the other students who were supporting our side cheered as I scored for the last seconds.

I also raised my fist in the air glad of the victory I did for my teammates. Soon after, I received slaps and headlocks from the other players even the opponents of that day.

"You nailed it again this time, Allexander," The player who gave me a headlock who was also the same height as I am, dug his other fist on my head, "It's not even the buzzer beater."

I grinned at him, "Not close enough." It was true, I specialized of blocking a three pointer before the player could shoot that range. Shooting within that range was actually a bonus because of my height and accuracy. It wasn't bragging or anything, the situation was just giving me that.

The rest congratulated me as well as our coach. He gave us a few pointers before finally dismissing us. I immediately looked to the fence when my grin a while ago became wider. For the second time, Double D came to watch my game. It was a friendly match but it was enough for me to see him supporting my games. As soon as he saw me walking towards him, he gave me his toothy-gap smile.

"That was absolutely amazing, Allex," He said standing up as I approached him, "I knew you could do it."

"I know right!" The grin I had didn't leave my face. He returned my cheerfulness and I was glad that he did. He had been through a lot and making this guy happy was what I'd plan to do, "I'll just change and we'll go."

"That's alright, Allex. I am on my way to my dorm. I just wanted to see you after the game," He shrugged and smiled at the same time, "To congratulate you."

"No, you stay where you are." I commanded, pointing the ground from where he was standing.

"It's okay-"

"Double D." I warned.

"But-"

"Stay."

Double D sighed as he plopped down on the bench, "Fine. I'll wait for you here."

I smirked this time as I walked backwards, "And don't move a muscle."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Allex!" He said shockingly, "Turn around and walk properly!"

I laughed before turning around. Shaking my head, I walked-run on my way to the locker room. Usually, I took a shower but having Double D waiting for me, I had to skip it and change to clean clothes. I wouldn't take a risk of leaving my friend alone, after what happened a few days ago.

And that served my purpose.

I just left him like, what, for five minutes. The fastest change I'd ever did and I already saw him being made fun of some guys who were supporters of our team. Supporters or not, no one who dare to harass my friend like that. I quickly made my way to them when I saw one of the guys pushed him rudely.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I called placing myself between them, "What's the matter with you guys? Why are you picking my friend like that?"

"Umm, Allex, I don't think that's necessary to-"

"How can you spend time with the," A girl interrupted his words and looked at him disgustingly, "likes of him? It's bad for your image you know."

"Yeah, I knew that this nerd here just had something up on his sleeve," The guy who pushed him glared at him this time, "Can't believe that he hid himself for so long. It was bad enough for the football team, don't bring your disease in the basketball team too."

My eyebrow twitched when I heard that. Even without looking, I knew that Double D was hurt. I pushed him gently so I could face the so-called supporters of my team.

"Double D doesn't have a disease. If anyone who has, it could be the two of you." I glared at them making them flinch when they heard the firmness of my voice. People knew my voice as a cheerful one. I'd known as a go-lucky person but I wouldn't be today, "If you don't have anything to do, you might find one because we do." I grabbed Double D's hand and pulled him away from the bench and out of the court.

"I hate to say this but they are actually right," He said after a few minutes of walking on our way to his dorm, "This could ruin your image, now that I am out and all."

"Screw my image!" I snapped, surprising the both of us, "Your safety is important to me." There was no way I'd exchange my friend's safety from my stupid image or reputation. I'd learned my lesson and I'd never going to repeat the past.

Protecting Double D was some sort of my redemption. I'd do anything to keep him safe.

"Allex!"

His loud voice brought me back from my reverie. I realized that we arrived in front of his building without me noticing it. I took a deep breath and turned around and faced him.

"I have safely delivered you to your humble lair, monseur," I asked cheerily and bowed for the sake of it, "Is there anything you need before I retire for the night, sir?"

Double D chuckled due to my antics before he played by it, bowing at me, "Why, thank you sir knight, for escorting me tonight," He grinned as he looked at me, "You may retire to your deep slumber now."

We stared at each other for a couple minutes before bursting into laughter. He walked closer to his door and grabbed his doorknob. Looking at me, he gave me a tiny smile after recovering from the laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Allex."

"See you." I returned the smile at him before he opened the door and went in. I waited until he closed the door before leaving the hallway and went on my way to my own dorm.

xxx

The next couple of days were seemed the same routine. I would escort Double D to his dorm back and forth due to my insistence. His best friends tagged along when they had the time. Mostly they did just to grab free food from him. Much to my surprise alone, Kevin would tag along too. As long as Ed and Eddy didn't go with us.

With our group, Double D felt like the important person. Well, he was being protected by his friends. Ours. He didn't want us to do it but I insisted. Even the bullies were keeping a low profile for now, the others didn't. I had to make sure that I'd do this thing right.

I was walking on my way to the gym when I saw Nat bugging Raven at something I couldn't hear. Judging from the latter's expression, I knew he was annoyed by the former. It wasn't a surprise to see the two of them bicker. If I knew, it was Nat's way of showing how affectionate he was to his boyfriend. Seeing the two felt a slight pang of jealousy inside my chest. I guessed I missed having them around.

When I hadn't hurt my best friend in the first place...

My initial plan of going to the gym was replaced of going to the rooftop. It was lunchtime so students were mostly at the cafeteria. I didn't feel like eating so I decided to do something productive, hence, my going to the rooftop instead of the gym. I reached the rooftop without anyone stopping me. Double D was with his best friends so I felt at ease of leaving them alone for a while. The Eds wanted to spend time for themselves so I'd give them that.

For the meantime.

I stood in front of the railing and looked down. Just as expected, the whole campus was almost isolated with some students going to who knew where. Sighing, I yanked for the earplugs and wear them. Holding my ipod that was connected to it, I chose a song from my playlist and started listening to it.

'How can I decide what's right

When you're clouding up my mind?

I can't win your losing fight

All the time...'

I never realized when I was singing along with Hailey's voice until I started bobbing my head and tapping my fingers to my hip and foot to the ground.

'How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well?...'

I didn't really care about singing since I was on the rooftop and probably alone. It felt nice listening to the song and I'd never sang for so long. A movement from my side not far from me caught my attention and made me stop from singing. My eyes widened when I realized that I wasn't alone in the area anymore. Staring straight to me was Raven, he had this smirk that I'd never seen from him for such a long time. I found myself blushing and looked away.

He had caught me singing.

"You still have it."

"H-have what?" I asked him as I pressed the pause button of my ipod.

"The talent."

I was taken aback when I heard that from him. We both knew what he was talking about. He was actually the reason why I liked singing but I doubt I was any good like him, "I am not talented."

"Sure, you are," He answered as he walked on his way towards me, "You were influenced by me." I never had the chance to say anything because of that. It felt so nice that Raven started talking to me again. I had this feeling that he was slowly starting of forgiving me. Judging from his expressions, he was happy with Nat.

"What?" He asked suddenly.

"What what?" I asked back.

"You are staring at me."

I found myself blushing once again. I turned around and faced the railings once again. My arms were placed on top of the bar as I looked down.

"I am just happy that you are still with Nat."

"You were also staring at us."

I turned to him, "Y-you saw that?" I returned my vision back below, not wanting to see his reaction. I knew that I was still blushing so I didn't dare look at him. There were players running in the oval and I found them interesting to watch. I'd never been this awkward towards him. Maybe because he hadn't completely forgiven me of what I did to him.

"Rave?" I called hesitantly. He didn't answer sensing my uncertainty but I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was looking my way. Taking a deep breath, I asked him what was been bugging me ever since, "Are you... okay now?"

I waited for his answer but it never came. When I realized that he wasn't going to answer me, I mustered enough courage to look his way. He was looking far as if his presence was not with me at the moment. His eyes were shadowed of cold. From that moment, I knew that he was thinking really hard.

"I am getting there," He said after giving much thought about it. His answer made me smile, "But I am not there yet."

My smile dropped when I heard him, "Oh." I wondered about how long would it take before he could forgive me. We remained silent after that. We didn't actually know what to talk about. Rave was never the expressive type. I was but regarding his impressions to me since I came back, I highly doubted that he would appreciate it.

I was still trying to get on his good side.

My thoughts were cut when I noticed him moving away from the railing. He placed his hands in his pockets as he started to walk but not without saying something;

"I have to go. He's probably looking for me."

He didn't wait for my reply as he continued walking away from me. It was always like that. Rave leaving me. I was always the one left behind. Always the one looking at his back. Always the one at the end. But I didn't want to be like that anymore. I had to follow him even he would leave still. I took a step forward.

"I miss my best friend!" I called before I stopped myself. He stopped walking but he didn't turn around to look my way. Every second felt like a torture for me. The silence around us was deafening.

"Go to him. He's with the others."

I frowned trying to understand what he was saying then it hit me, "I mean my first best friend."

He remained still and silent. The wind thought that it was the best time to blow. It surrounded us in a calming yet awkward way.

"He'll be missed still." He continued walking away making me look down. I thought for a long time. I knew from that very moment. He was not ready to forgive me but I was willing to wait. For now talking to him would be enough.

It would be more than enough.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I brought Allex back. What do you think? Tell me your thoughts please... Domo.**

 **BTW, most POVs that I am using are mostly Double D and then Kevin. Aside from them, I will not really tell the other POVs until the end of the chapter. It is confusing at first but you'll get to guess in the middle right? Right? Thankies...**

 **I do not own the song used in this chapter. Capiche?!**

 **Next Chapter: Bright Star**


End file.
